Home, Heart and Dalton Academy
by Darkness Be Mine
Summary: Even from the very beginning Sebastian Smythe had made Blaine Anderson feel just that tiny bit uncomfortable. But now... with his hopes destroyed, his heart broken and Hunter's nearly irresistible offer, Blaine will get a chance to learn more about the 'new' Sebastian Smythe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone. This is my first attempt at a story for Glee. Thanks for reading, and I really hope you guys enjoy it. :)

* * *

It was a well-known fact that Blaine Anderson was miserable.

It felt like both years ago and only yesterday that things with Kurt had ended – more correctly since Kurt had ended things that night after the McKinley performance of Grease. Initially surprised to see him there, Blaine had made the mistake of hoping, given a chance to speak to him and explain himself, that Kurt might just give him the opportunity to redeem himself. In the end he'd gotten his chance... it just hadn't gone down exactly as he'd been hoping.

Now... still single and with no hope of reconciliation with the man he'd thought he'd spend the rest of his life with, Blaine found himself once again wandering the halls of Dalton Academy.

Honestly, this place was timeless. It never changed, and still looked exactly as it had when he'd left over a year before.

A year.

God, it had only been a year since he had transferred schools to be with Kurt, and he could still remember the emotions of the day. The excitement as he'd gotten dressed that morning, the warmth he'd felt when he'd seen Kurt at school; the sheer joy of hugging the man he was in love with in the halls of _their_ school. It was all gone now; McKinley just another cruel reminder of everything that he'd lost.

He pushed the thoughts from his mind, grateful once again for the situation that had presented itself. Though the Warblers stealing their Nationals trophy was more than a little infuriating for the others, for him it presented him an opportunity to focus on something else for a change – something besides the relationship he'd completely destroyed.

He was coming down the spiral staircase from the second floor when he saw the familiar face, and he rolled his eyes, spreading his arms wide as he approached. "Sebastian. Of course it was you."

But Sebastian was already shaking his head, a half smile pulling at his mouth at the accusation. "No, it wasn't. I swear. I turned over a new leaf, remember?"

"Oh that's right." Blaine wasn't impressed, nodding his head as he stepped off the last of the stairs and started down the hall, Sebastian falling into step beside him.

"No more bullying, blackmail or assault this year."

"That must be boring for you." His tone suggested that he wasn't in the mood for this conversation, but Sebastian it seemed either hadn't figured that out or really didn't care. Knowing the man as he did, Blaine suspected it might have been the latter, but he didn't bring it up.

"Yeah, it is." He was _grinning_ , Blaine noticed, and he wanted to roll his eyes at the cocky attitude of the guy standing beside him. Honestly, he had never known a time – with the exception of that once when Sebastian had apologised for the incident with the slushie – when Sebastian hadn't been this confident, cocky guy who walked beside him right now. "Being nice sucks."

After a brief pause, it obviously became clear to Sebastian that he wasn't getting a rise out of his former friend, and so he indicated the door to their right with a nod of his head. When Blaine glanced in that direction, he explained. "He's waiting for you in the library."

That caught his attention, and Blaine looked over with a frown. "Who is?"

Sebastian, looking a little less than pleased, answered his question. "The guy you're here to see." After the briefest of pauses, he added, "Captain of the Warblers."

The statement stunned him; honestly he hadn't seen it coming. When Sebastian had said that he'd had nothing to do with this, given all that he knew about the young man Blaine had found it almost impossible to believe him. Sure, he'd said he'd turned over a new leaf, but he knew there was a part of him that would never change. He'd always be that confident young man he'd met that day long ago at Dalton. "I thought you were Captain of the Warblers."

* * *

It was incredibly clear that Blaine was completely thrown by the information he'd given him moments before, and as the shorter guy entered the library for his meeting with Hunter, Sebastian found himself wondering if he – as Captain of the Warblers – would have ever had the confidence to make this kind of offer to Blaine.

I mean, it hadn't even occurred to him to suggest such a thing. Why Blaine would ever consider returning to Dalton for what was left of his senior year... Well the idea just seemed completely ludicrous. Of course he wouldn't come back.

Of course, Hunter thought differently. The moment he'd heard of the legend that was Blaine Anderson, he'd been intrigued by the idea of getting him back to Dalton. Then of course he'd been given the news that apparently Blaine and Kurt were no longer a couple – there was no _mistaking_ that look between the two during McKinley's performance of Grease – and there had been no talking him out of it.

And side note: Blaine as Teen Angel... God damn the guy was crazy hot.

Sue him, he'd attended the performance, choosing to forgo the usual blazer for something more casual in order to blend in. Given their history, he hadn't been particularly sure that Blaine had wanted to see him, but he'd wanted to see what kind of crazy director cast their best performer in a role that made only one appearance in the whole show.

The answer: a crazy genius.

Blaine had killed it as Teen Angel – Lord knows _he'd_ never forget it – and he'd been tracking the guy down to congratulate him when he'd stumbled on Blaine speaking with Kurt. He hadn't been close enough to hear what was being said, but it was very clear Kurt didn't want anything to do with his former flame and had left him standing disconsolately in the hallway; alone.

The idiot.

Like he could _ever_ do better.

Tempted though he was to approach, it was incredibly clear that Blaine didn't want company, and a moment later McKinley's Teen Angel had disappeared deeper into the school.

He hadn't followed.

Of course, when he'd been relating the performance to a fellow Warbler the next day, mention of Kurt had been made and he'd let it slip that things were clearly amiss between the two; they'd obviously split, and none too peacefully either judging by what he'd seen.

Hunter had of course overheard their conversation – seriously the guy was _everywhere_ – and had concocted this plan to get Blaine back. Destined to fail though it might be, Sebastian had his part to play.

Stepping into the room with a few of his fellow Warblers behind him, Sebastian gave a lazy smile. "We all know the real Blaine, Blaine. Ambitious, driven; you're a Dalton boy."

Hunter smiled; ever confident. "Present the blazer."

"That's not going to work on me."

Blaine was only telling them exactly what Sebastian already knew, but it was clear that Hunter wasn't buying it; his gaze challenging. "Then why be afraid to try it on?"

When Blaine didn't argue, Sebastian helped him into the blazer, resisting the urge to touch the other man more than was _absolutely_ necessary, and noticing as he stepped back around him that Blaine seemed more than a little unsettled.

Hunter stepped beside him then, clasping the shorter young man on the shoulder and leading him across the room, back towards the chair by the fire. "Here's the thing, Blaine. You know that Nationals trophy was a fluke. Just like you know we're going to win at Sectionals. Now... I don't want to see a Dalton legend like you sidelined in his senior year." Hunter sat gracefully back into his chair by the fire, and Sebastian found himself thinking briefly – and not for the first time – just how classy, if more than a little intimidating, their new Captain could be. Blaine however, did not look impressed. "I want you on the winning side. Here with us."

When Blaine didn't answer straight away, looking at Hunter with more confusion than Sebastian had expected, he spoke up, laying down Hunter's 'secret weapon'. "You know what goes great with a new Dalton blazer?" and when everyone looked over at him, the question in Blaine's eyes clear, he added, "An impromptu song."

* * *

It was hard to resist.

Like coming home after a long absence, singing with the Warblers in one of their _achingly_ familiar impromptu performances made Blaine realise just how much he'd missed this. Leading this talented group of vocals in this song it was hard to ignore the feeling that _this_ place, not McKinley, was where he truly belonged. How long had it been since he'd felt so at peace; so needed and so respected? How long since he'd felt like the man he'd been back then? Back before any of this had ever happened. Back before he'd met Kurt and destroyed forever the best thing that had ever happened to him. He missed that feeling; he missed the happiness, the _calm_ that he'd felt here at Dalton.

So maybe Hunter – intimidating, alpha male Hunter – was right. Maybe this _was_ where he was meant to be. And not because he didn't enjoy his time at McKinley, because as hard as it was to be there it was still a place he would forever hold dear. McKinley had been his heart... He'd loved it there once.

But it was time to go home.

* * *

Blaine knew that Finn must have let the rest of the New Directions know about his decision when Sam ambushed him at his locker, his shock and dismay evident. "Dude! This is part of some master plan, right? You're going back to the Warblers to gather intel for us so we can kick their asses at Sectionals?"

"Sam, don't." Annoyed, he stuffed one of his books into the box in his hands, glancing briefly at Sam out of the corner of his eye. "I feel awful enough as it is."

Of course, he should have known that Sam wouldn't let it go. The guy was incredibly dogged when he had an opinion, and he'd exhaust any and all arguments he could before giving up. It was one of the things he'd liked about his friend; part of the reason he'd gotten along so well with the blonde, but now... now it just irritated. The last thing he wanted right now was someone trying to change his mind. He'd made his decision. Couldn't they just let him go?

"Stop, okay?" Apparently not. Sam wasn't going to give up. "You've been beating yourself up for weeks since you and Kurt broke up. But going back to Dalton? You told Finn it was because you feel more at home there, but if you ask me it's just another way to punish yourself. And for what? What did you do exactly?"

And so he told him; told his friend Sam everything that he had done to the man he was completely in love with. The man he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with. It was clear the moment when Sam understood what he was telling him; exactly what he had done to Kurt, and exactly why he felt it necessary to punish himself. Of course... what he couldn't see is that unlike Sam suggested, returning to Dalton wasn't punishment for what he'd done wrong; it was an escape. Or more correctly a return; a return to the life when he had never felt this miserable. To when he'd been happy.

"I just wanna stop feeling like I'm a bad person." Honestly... he hated the broken tone he could hear in his voice. Hated that he had fallen so far until even _he_ didn't believe in himself anymore. He could remember a time, and it wasn't so long ago, when he'd been unshakeable.

But of course Sam didn't give up. "You're not. You're one of the good guys, and I got a whole Glee club that agrees with me. Give me a day. One day before you pack it all up. One day to be the hero we all know you are. And then you know, you can decide where you really belong."

Hazel eyes looked sadly back into those of his friend, and Blaine shook his head. "I'm sorry..." He said it in a way that Sam knew immediately that his mind was made up, the blonde man's face falling despite his attempt to conceal his dismay. It was clear too that Blaine wasn't fooled by his act, mournful eyes watching him in silence.

Nodding, Sam offered his friend a reassuring smile, and not knowing what else he could say, offered instead the only thing he could. "It's cool, Blaine. I get it." He really didn't, but he didn't want his friend to feel worse than he already did, and it was very clear that he'd made his decision. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

If he was expecting a response, he didn't get one, Blaine just nodding to acknowledge his support. He noticed his friend hesitate a moment, as though about to say something more – what it might have been he would never know. Moments later Blaine offered him one last sad smile before turning and walking away.

* * *

It was impossible to miss the surprise on Sebastian's face when he ran into him the next morning at Dalton, the green eyes of the man who had first been his friend, then an enemy, then later... Well he wasn't quite sure where they'd really ended up, but Sebastian Smythe still made him feel uncomfortable.

"Blaine," his sometimes friend studied his face, eyes fixed on his for a long moment as if trying to read something in them. Whether he found what he was looking for or not, he didn't say, instead just offering, "Hey."

"Sebastian," he acknowledged with a brief nod, moving around him only to have the taller man turn and fall into step with him.

"You're here."

It was a blunt statement and spoke volumes, but Blaine answered it with a shrug. "Isn't this what you wanted? Wasn't this the whole point of your ambush?"

"I..." Sebastian hesitated a moment, taken aback at the cool tone in his voice, before just nodding his reply. "Sure. Yeah." A brief pause, and then he added, "Hunter..."

"That _wasn't_ just Hunter, Sebastian, and you know that as well as I do."

A shrug later, Sebastian's eyes began another study of his face and something in his green eyes changed, as if he'd found something there. For a moment Blaine found himself wondering what it was, but when the other's face began to show the beginnings of sympathy, he realised he probably didn't want to hear it.

"I'm sorry about Kurt."

He looked at the other man sharply then, but there was no judgement in his face or the tone of his voice; no animosity at all towards his ex. Just a statement. And sympathy. Maybe he really _had_ changed. "Why do you care? You _hated_ Kurt."

That familiar smile pulled at Sebastian's mouth then; that sparkle of laughter flashing in his eyes, and the taller man shook his head with a laugh. "Oh God yes. More than you know." There was a pause then, and the laughter died from the man's eyes as he took in the expression on his face. "But you didn't."

Blaine looked away, his mouth pulling into a dark frown as remorse once again darkened his hazel eyes. "Whatever. This one is on me."

It was curiosity this time that coloured Sebastian's green eyes as he studied the face beside him, but Blaine turned his face away and Sebastian didn't press the issue. He wasn't sure, but that moment might have been the one in which he'd most appreciated the way the taller guy could read him.

"We all have our first loves, Blaine. I promise it won't hurt forever."

"How could you possibly..." but his voice trailed off when his companion just shrugged, a rueful smile pulling at his mouth.

"Long, _long_ boring story... trust me."

"I don't."

Sebastian smiled at that, amused not offended, and Blaine found himself wondering if it was even possible to offend the overly confident young man. He'd never seen any proof that it might be, and Sebastian had never really been one to put much stock in what others might think of him. The only time he'd ever shown remorse was shortly after David had tried to take his own life, and even then that had been for his own benefit and certainly not theirs.

"Generally a wise decision, but I'm not lying to you, Blaine. It'll get better." He shook his head then, turning and stepping in front of him, causing Blaine to halt in order to avoid crashing into him. "I'm not going to lie... it'll suck for a long time, but eventually it _does_ get easier."

Blaine just nodded, catching himself wondering exactly what – and more importantly _who_ – it had been who had given Sebastian that kind of insight into something he would have assumed the taller man knew nothing about. He supposed everyone had a past, and despite their friendship when they'd first met, Sebastian had been pretty sparing with his.

For a long moment, Blaine caught himself looking back into Sebastian's eyes as he found himself hoping – _praying_ – that maybe, just maybe, he was right. Soon enough however, the sympathy became too much for him, and he stepped around the taller man, continuing down the hall.

Sebastian didn't follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Thanks to all those who took the time to read, thanks especially to my reviewers and followers. I'm going to try update this one at least once a week until it's finished.

Anyway, Chapter 2 is here... I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Blaine was staring at the lyrics written on the page in front of him as though they were written in some kind of alien language. Moments later, hazel eyes lifted to look back at their Captain and he shook his head, waving the paper in the air for emphasis. "I'm _not_ singing this."

Sebastian looked over at the tone in the other's voice, wanting to laugh at the sheer indignation in Blaine's face. It was incredibly clear in that face he'd memorised every dip and curve of _long_ ago that he wasn't about to back down about this, and Hunter – apparently – could see it too, because he was already nodding. He was also very definitely annoyed. "Fine. You can do backing vocals with the rest of the Warblers. I'll sing it."

Honestly though, as great as Blaine's vocal range could go, this song was practically _written_ for Hunter. An alpha male in every single way possible, Hunter had the attitude to pull it off, and Blaine... Well he wasn't about to say anything negative about Mr Sex-On-A-Stick Anderson, but coming from him it just wouldn't have the same effect. Whatever else he might say about Hunter, the guy definitely had a presence.

It was a shame he'd already made it exceptionally clear that he wasn't even remotely interested in men, otherwise Sebastian might have been tempted to go there. Initially he had to admit that he'd been more than a little attracted to the man – still was in all honesty. Of course, once he'd really gotten to know him his attraction had dimmed somewhat. After all, there could only be one alpha in any relationship and he'd never been able to finesse the 'submissive' role. That and Hunter... well Hunter was an asshole; and yes, he was more than aware of the hypocrisy in that statement, but that didn't make it any less true.

"You can have _'Live While We're Young'_."

Startled, Sebastian's head whipped back around to face their fearless leader and he'd already opened his mouth to argue when Blaine beat him to it.

"I'm not taking Sebastian's solo!"

Hunter looked about to argue, the frustration on his face evident. It was clear he hadn't expected so much fight in his latest recruit. He'd opened his mouth to say something – what, Sebastian didn't know – but once again, Blaine spoke up.

"I'm not arguing about this, Hunter. Take it or leave it." And looking at that face, the seriousness in those hazel eyes, Sebastian knew that the threat wasn't an idle one. If Hunter didn't give in, Blaine would walk right out of here and never look back. What in _God's_ name had changed the boy so completely?

"Fine," their Captain conceded, the irritation on his face evident, blue eyes surveying the shorter boy before him like he might a pesky insect. "But you get my part in that song. Brief spotlight. Think you can manage that?" his voice was derisive, but Blaine paid him no heed, shrugging his shoulders and moving to take a seat across the room.

"Fine. Whatever."

As he was about to take a seat, Hunter shook his head. "No. Don't sit down. We're going to practice." His gaze swept the room and it was plain to see that Hunter's mood for the rest of the day was going to be the opposite of pleasant. "Come on everyone. Get up." And when they didn't move fast enough, he growled out, _"Now!"_

* * *

"You know... you could lighten up just a little."

"Sebastian."

He didn't try to hide the fact that he didn't want to talk to the taller boy, but Sebastian had never been particularly good at following instructions and requests. He'd always done his own thing. Always done whatever he felt like and had never once stopped to think about the consequences. It had gotten him in trouble in the past, and only once had Blaine seen the other boy show remorse for his actions.

"Seriously. Blame me, blame Hunter all you want for getting you back here, but the other guys don't deserve this."

He whirled on the boy, stopping dead where he was, flooded with fury at the pointed comment. "What do you want from me, Sebastian? To pretend that everything is okay? Pretend that life for me right now is great? Well I can't do that. I'm _back_ here. Like you wanted. Like Hunter wanted, and if that's not good enough for you, then there's nothing I can do."

Sebastian didn't look apologetic, he didn't look at all like he'd felt the anger that Blaine had just directed at him; instead that curiosity was back in those green eyes, and for a long moment, Sebastian just stared at him, as if trying to figure him out. Eventually it was he who turned away, continuing down the hall.

"Does this have something to do with Kurt?"

"You know, for someone who hates him, you sure as hell bring him up a lot."

Sebastian chuckled at that, nodding his head. "Don't I know it. But it's clearly bothering you. And I need you... No, the _Warblers_ need you at your best for Sectionals, and if that means talking about Ms Hummel, then so be it."

"Stop it." That anger was back in his eyes then, and he turned back to Sebastian, his fists clenched at his side; struggling not to lash out at the guy. "Just... _stop_ it. Don't talk about him like that!"

"Like what?" Sebastian looked at him like innocence personified, and suddenly Blaine couldn't deal with this.

"Just... forget it." He turned away.

"Blaine you need to talk about this."

He scoffed at that, shaking his head. "Oh? With you? Not going to happen."

He heard a soft laugh, and glanced over in time to see Sebastian shaking his head in amusement. "Oh god no. I'm the _worst_ person to go to for advice. But speak to your friends, your parents... hell, sort things out with Kurt himself. Just stop taking it out on the guys. They don't deserve it."

"You've said that before."

"And it's even truer now than it was then." He felt Sebastian's hand grip his arm and he was pulled sharply around to face the taller boy. "They're your _friends_ , Blaine, and as mad as you are at Hunter and at me, and hell... at everyone else who's managed to make your shit list, how about you start treating them like they _are_ your friends instead of blaming everyone else for whatever the hell _you_ did to Hummel. How about you try keeping the friends you _do_ still have?"

Mouthing wordlessly for a moment, unsure of exactly how to respond, Blaine just watched in silence as Sebastian, without another word, turned and disappeared into the crowd of students.

* * *

"I cheated."

Sebastian looked up from his book in surprise, finger automatically marking his place as he closed it, green eyes looking up at the boy before him as though he'd never seen him before. "I'm sorry?"

"I cheated. On Kurt. That's why we broke up."

Sebastian wasn't quite sure what to make of the admission, unsure exactly where it had come from and why in God's name Blaine thought that he'd make a great recipient for this confession. After all, he had it on pretty good authority the guy was pissed at him. "Okay..."

But it seemed that was all the boy was willing to share, Blaine just watching him with those enormous hazel eyes, waiting for his reaction to the sudden assault of information. Seriously, this guy had that whole 'kicked puppy' look nailed. He wasn't entirely sure how Hummel managed to remained pissed at him when confronted with an expression like that, but more power to the guy.

Still... he supposed cheating was a pretty big deal to those who took the whole relationship thing seriously.

When Blaine continued to say nothing, simply staring at him for another long moment, Sebastian found himself frowning. "I don't know what you want me to say. Bad Blaine?"

Blaine sighed, shaking his head and collapsing into the seat beside him, his head falling into his hands and for a long moment he sat there in silence, very obviously tormented by a decision that Sebastian was quite frankly _stunned_ that he'd made. After all, Blaine Anderson didn't cheat... and certainly not on Kurt Love-Of-His-Life Hummel. What could possibly have driven this boy to betray the man that he'd been assured Blaine Anderson would love forever?

"I just... I don't know what to do. He won't even _speak_ to me."

Sebastian couldn't help the startled laugh that slipped from his mouth, looking over at Blaine incredulously. "And you thought I'd be able to help you, how? My last _serious_ relationship was... I don't know... _years_ ago. My experience where any of this is concerned is like... zero."

Blaine looked over, hazel eyes fixing on his, his own problems forgotten for the briefest of moments as his curiosity got the better of him. "Serious relationship?" and when Sebastian nodded, he arched a brow. "What happened?"

"Nosey," he chided gently, teasing, and when Blaine looked away with a slight hint of colour high on his cheekbones, Sebastian found himself smiling faintly. "Seriously, Blaine. Why are you telling me this?"

Blaine just shook his head, looking down at his hands as if they were the most fascinating things in the world. "I guess because you might be one of the only people I know who won't judge."

"Because cheating to me is just 'whatever'?" And when Blaine looked over sharply as if checking that he hadn't upset him, Sebastian shot him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Blaine. I'm not that easy to offend."

Blaine snorted softly, looking back at his hands and nodding with a slight smile. "I've noticed."

They both sat in silence for a long time, Sebastian just watching him carefully whilst Blaine continued to study his hands, picking idly at his nails. "So what made you do it?"

Hazel eyes flashed back to his, startled, before they looked away again, and he was answered with a shrug. "I thought I was losing him."

"And so you thought sleeping with some other guy was the answer?" His voice was gently sarcastic. "Genius plan."

Blaine scowled lightly at that but didn't look back up, and Sebastian could see that he didn't need to be told that he was in the wrong. He obviously accepted that quite freely, and it was clear that he was already punishing himself for what he'd done to Kurt.

"Well I don't know what to tell you, Blaine, but I'm not about to condemn you for your decision. Everyone makes mistakes; take it from someone who knows," and he saw the faintest hint of a smile pull at the corner of Blaine's mouth at the reminder of their far from easy past. "You just have to pick yourself back up and move on once you do."

He was greeted a moment later by a perplexed smile, Blaine's hazel eyes moving back to his, that face registering more than a little confusion. "You know... sometimes you can be a pretty good guy, Sebastian."

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle at that, shrugging his shoulders as he opened his book again. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't go spreading that around, Anderson."

* * *

Blaine stared at Hunter in horrified silence, mouth slightly open, moving as though attempting to speak, but no words would come. Finally he found mastery over his vocal chords again, and he shook his head. "You're _kidding_ , right? Tell me you're kidding."

"Blaine, it's not that big a..."

"Get your hand _off_ me," he snarled, whirling on Sebastian, who backed off, hands held up in defence, and Blaine refocussed his attention on their Captain. "Hunter, this is... this is _crazy_ , you know that, right?" And when Hunter just looked back at him as if he had absolutely _no_ idea what the big deal was, Blaine threw his hands up in the air, turning, striding several feet across the room before whirling back on the lot of them. "One screw up, Hunter. Just _one_ and the Warblers' reputation is gone. _Forever._ And I don't expect you to understand; you've been here five _minutes_ but I _care_ about this group, and I'm not going to stand around and watch you run them right into the ground!"

Hunter, it seemed, wasn't willing to be spoken to like that and rose to his feet, blue eyes narrowing in anger. "Now you listen to me Anderson. This school has brought me here from my school in Colorado Springs to _win_ , and if you think I'm going to let you lard-ass ladies drag me down you've got another thing coming."

"Is that what this is about? _Winning?"_ he stormed back across the room and got right up into Hunter's face, so angry that he wasn't intimidated in the least by the taller, broader man in front of him. "Don't you _care_ , Hunter, that all you need is just _one_ person to suspect you, _one_ person to question _anything_ and the Warblers are done. And there goes your win. You'll be _disqualified._ See how quickly that scholarship disappears when the administration find out."

Hunter just chuckled at the idea. "Who's going to figure it out? How the hell could they even prove something like that? No one is going to risk that kind of accusation without some kind of proof." He shook his head, making his way back across the room and taking a seat by the metal trolley, small glass vials lined up in neat rows with sterilised syringes. "You don't take the shot. You don't perform."

He made his way across the room to where Hunter sat, feeling almost dazed, wondering how it had ever come to this. It made Blaine feel ill just looking at it, his eyes moving from Hunter's smile to the metal trolley and back again. He remembered a time when being a member of the Warblers had been fun; it had been like a brotherhood back then. Now, with Hunter at the reins...

"This... _all_ of this is just..." In a suddenly impulsive moment, he gripped the edge of the trolley, flipping it and sending its contents flying; the trolley hitting the floor with a metallic crash.

Hunter was up in his face immediately, practically snarling at the shorter boy. "What's the big deal, Blaine?" he demanded, shoving him roughly away. "I thought _you_ of all people wouldn't mind taking one in the ass."

Blaine recoiled at that, staring at Hunter with wide eyes for a long second; next second he punched their Captain in the face, throwing all his weight into the blow and hearing the satisfying crack of broken cartilage beneath his fist. Ignoring Hunter's yell and the stunned surprise on the faces of those around him, Blaine turned and stormed from the room.

* * *

" _Fuck!_ I think I broke my hand."

"Not surprised. What a punch! You could probably hear that shit to McKinley and back again."

He glanced over, annoyed, at the boy who jogged up beside him, matching his stride. Shaking his head in anger, he snapped at the other boy. "What do you want, _Sebastian?_ Come to change my mind, because if so you're insane if you think I'm going back in there."

"Because Hunter would probably kill you? Oh don't worry. I get it."

Blaine scoffed at that, unimpressed, not taking the bait.

"Seriously, Blaine. Let me talk to the guys... talk to Hunter. Sort this all out."

He whirled on the younger boy. "Sort _what_ out, Sebastian? I thought this wasn't a big deal? That's what you were going to say, isn't it? That it's not a big deal?" Honestly, it was all so exhausting. He felt like the only thing he'd been doing since he arrived at this place that was supposed to be an escape was fight. He was always fighting.

Maybe he'd made a mistake coming back.

"Blaine, it's..."

"It's _cheating_ , Sebastian. What happened to turning over a new leaf? What happened to _that_ guy?"

Sebastian just sighed, shaking his head. "Just... Calm down, okay? I'll talk to Hunter."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I do feel a little like I'm repeating myself, but thanks to all who took the time to read this story so far. Thanks to those who've decided to follow and favourite the story... I really hope I won't disappoint you guys... and thanks to those who've reviewed so far.

In answer to my 'Guest' reviewer, I honestly don't mind at all if you make suggestions, though I admit I've got this one pretty well-hashed out in my head. I'm always happy to hear your thoughts and opinions though, so feel free to share. I admit I too didn't like a lot of the stuff they let Kurt get away with in the show, though that said I was _definitely_ squealing along with everyone else at all those adorable Klaine moments.

And to AJ27... _Totally_ agree with you about the steroids thing in Season 4. I was like... _Really_ guys? Trent the only one who'd refuse to take steroids in that _whole_ group? The majority of the Warblers seemed liked legitimately _good_ guys, but God forbid the New Directions don't get to Regionals, I suppose.

Anyway, thanks again to everyone, and without further ado... I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 3.

* * *

Blaine never _did_ find out how Sebastian had convinced Hunter to forego the drugs. Honestly, he hadn't expected the alpha male to back down... Hunter was the kind of guy who did what he wanted, and to hell with anyone who got in his way. Blaine had expected and come to terms with the fact that he would be excluded from performing with the Warblers at Sectionals, but Hunter had come to find him the following day, asking him back and although no apology had been forthcoming – Blaine was pretty sure he shouldn't be expecting one – had assured him that the drugs were gone.

Though tempted to ask him why he'd changed his mind, Blaine suppressed the urge, taking the win and deciding that he really didn't need to know the details. The uneasy peace in the room as they'd practiced their performance was best left untested.

That didn't stop him from wondering exactly how Sebastian had achieved it; exactly what the former captain had said to their current one to get him to back down about this. He knew he could have asked the other boy of course, and although Sebastian had made it more than clear that he was happy to have a conversation – would probably have told him in endless detail – Blaine decided then and there that it didn't matter. However Sebastian had managed it, he was grateful. It gave him the opportunity to perform once again, though it _was_ hard seeing the New Directions here with Finn. He felt like a traitor standing there in his blazer surrounded by his fellow Warblers, Tina and Artie taking no pains to demonstrate exactly how betrayed they felt by his abandoning them.

It was harder still knowing only one of them could make it through to Regionals.

Loyalties divided, Blaine pushed it all from his head, putting all his focus into their performance. They were both excellent teams with strong performers, and whoever won tonight would make it through to Regionals. Honestly, he'd be happy either way; whether the Warblers won or lost.

He knew Hunter didn't feel the same; could almost feel the tension rolling off the guy in waves. It was clear that winning meant everything to the older boy, and without the added support of the steroids he'd tried to blackmail them into using, he was feeling vulnerable; unsure.

He had to admit it was an interesting side of Hunter he'd never known existed.

He didn't say anything to the other guy, knowing full well by this time that Hunter wasn't doing so great where mastery of his temper was concerned. It was clear enough that he'd been experiencing a lot of doubt where their chances were concerned, and his temper, frayed to the point where he was constantly struggling to control it meant that sometimes even the smallest things could set him off. It was best to give him a wide berth.

Despite his own confidence when it came to the Warblers' abilities, when they took the stage, hovering in the wings and awaiting their cue to come out, Blaine felt his nerves start to rise. He didn't know what it would be like being up here without the New Directions. They'd become so much a part of his life in the past year that performing without them felt... not exactly _wrong_ , but not one hundred percent right either. That said, standing up here with the Warblers, guys he'd known for years and dressed in his navy blazer with bright red piping, well... it felt like being home.

He supposed it would just take some getting used to.

"Don't worry. You're going to be great."

Blaine turned as Sebastian walked up beside him, the taller boy smoothing his tie and buttoning his blazer, his eyes assessing the confident smirk on Sebastian's face and wishing he could be a little more like him in that respect.

"You're the one with the solo."

"Fine then. _I'm_ going to be great. You... you'll be okay."

Blaine couldn't help his smile as Hunter moved onto the stage to introduce them and lead them in their first number.

* * *

All in all it went a lot better than he'd thought. Though he personally hadn't been overly comfortable with the song it was clear the audience didn't have the same feelings of trepidation, cheering them on every step of the way, and Blaine had to admit that he'd really started to enjoy himself.

Shortly after that, Sebastian's solo had begun and blatantly sexual became fun and upbeat, and it was clear that every single one of his fellow Warblers was having an incredible time singing the playful song about enjoying life. Despite Hunter's fears that they wouldn't be able to handle the athletics, Blaine's faith in his team was held up through the performance; everyone was flawless.

And then there was Sebastian.

If nothing else could ever be said in Sebastian's favour, he was _definitely_ a dynamic performer, drawing the gazes of everyone in the room with slick moves, endless enthusiasm, and that overwhelming charisma he never seemed to be without. Then of course there was the sheer _enjoyment_ he seemed to get out of their performances, each and every single one leaving him beaming ear to ear, and it was almost impossible to look away.

Watching him perform it was clear why it was that the Warblers had voted him captain after Wes had graduated. That kind of charisma was exactly what you wanted in a captain and a leader, and it was a shame that Dalton's determination to win had replaced him in the role. This new Sebastian would have been great for the Warblers, he was certain of it.

Still, once they'd taken their seats again, even _he_ had to admit that Hunter had done a lot for their performance, pushing them harder and faster than they ever might have gone, the resulting performance one that should definitely make them proud. He would definitely say they were in with a shot... it all just depended on what the New Directions brought to the table.

The Rosedale Mennonites were up next however and although he felt like a real ass admitting it to himself, he knew they didn't have much of a shot at winning. Not that their performance was at all terrible. In fact, it was quite enjoyable and he found himself, with the rest of the Warblers, clapping and bouncing along with the beat of the music.

Sebastian, grinning over at him with that sparkle in eyes still full of energy from their own performance, leaned in to speak into his ear. "This is amazing!" he offered on a laugh, before turning and sharing the sentiment with others around them.

Blaine, feeling somewhat lightheaded at the sensation of Sebastian's proximity – even for such a brief moment – felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

* * *

Enjoying the quaint, if incredibly bouncy and enjoyable performance by the Rosedale Mennonites, Sebastian had just finished speaking with Jeff who'd been speculating on what to expect from their true rivals, when he turned back to look at Blaine. The older boy was frowning as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Moments later his face paled and he stared at it as though it had turned into a large, hairy spider in the palm of his hand. Sebastian, curious, angled his head a little to get a look at the screen, only to see the name 'Kurt Hummel' flashing up on the display. Seconds later, Blaine excused himself and hurried from the auditorium.

Of _course_ the guy would call now; now when Blaine was just starting to enjoy himself, just relaxing after their own performance. He had to admit he'd enjoyed the smile on Blaine's face as he'd clapped along with Rosedale, had enjoyed that long absent sparkle in his eyes as the guy had, for the first time in a long time, just let everything go.

And now this.

Of course, he couldn't pretend that he wasn't jealous of the fact that Kurt could still garner such a reaction from Blaine. It was clear the boy was still in love with his ex, and still broken up about what he did, but that really wasn't altogether surprising. Blaine had always been the loyal sort. Even shortly after they'd first met, when he'd begun being super direct about how he felt about the boy, he'd come clean straight away that he'd had a boyfriend. He'd stated he really cared about Kurt and wouldn't cheat on him.

Sometimes Sebastian found himself wondering if he'd been even a little tempted by his offer back then, thinking it through a moment before flicking the thoughts from his head.

Probably not.

Besides, what did it matter? They were broken up now and however cut up Blaine was about it, he didn't see Hummel getting over that kind of betrayal anytime soon.

Not for the first time he wondered who that 'other guy' had been. Who had been the guy who'd found Blaine at exactly the right moment and pulled him out of Kurt's arms and into his own? Guy was either some kind of mad genius or an asshole homewrecker...

Maybe both.

Speaking of Blaine... he'd been gone a while.

Frowning, he turned in his seat, trying to catch a glimpse of his friend – were they friends? – wondering where he'd disappeared to and if everything was okay.

* * *

Blaine answered the phone with a stunned hello. If there was anything at all he had anticipated about tonight, getting a call from Kurt would not have been it. The last time they'd seen one another Kurt had made himself pretty clear. He didn't want to talk to him. He had no interest in hearing about what had happened that night. He didn't trust him.

But then why was he calling.

"Hey. Can you hear me? It's kinda loud out here."

Just the sound of his voice made Blaine's stomach ache in a way he wasn't sure he would ever fully recover from. It was like there was a hole inside of him, one that used to be filled with Kurt; his laughter, his smiles, their afternoons alone together... every little thing that he couldn't forget about this boy and wished – sometimes – that he could. If only to make being on his own that much easier.

"Um... yeah. Yeah I can hear you."

"Have you guys performed yet?"

It was then, when Kurt asked the question, that he knew the boy didn't know about his changing schools. He knew it in the way he asked it that no one had passed the information on. He knew of course that Rachel was regularly in contact with those still back in McKinley, but somehow the news hadn't filtered through yet. He knew that to tell him now would only start a fight, and it had been so long since they'd had an amiable conversation that he couldn't make himself do it.

"Uh, yeah... we have. We did great. I think we have a shot at winning."

"Of course you do," and the pride in Kurt's voice made him want to burst into tears. "You guys are amazing. Always are."

He nodded; couldn't help himself, despite knowing that Kurt wouldn't be able to see the gesture. "Thanks." He paused a moment, the silence hanging heavy between them, and suddenly he found himself speaking. "Kurt, I just want you to know that no matter–"

"Just let me talk for a second," Kurt interrupted, and he fell silent. "Look, you've... you've said you're sorry a million times. And... I believe you. And I'm trying to forgive you but... I'm just not there yet."

Blaine didn't know what to say; simply stood there in the hall staring into nothing, wondering what he could possibly say.

"But... it's Thanksgiving and it's Sectionals and I miss you like crazy."

He felt tears coming and was glad that he was alone when they started to fall, glad that everyone else was still enjoying themselves, happy.

Even if it felt like _his_ heart was breaking all over again.

"And I can't stand not talking to you even though I'm mad at you... cause you're still my best friend."

"You're mine too," he sobbed out, struggling to keep his crying under control when it felt like he was gaining and losing Kurt all over again. Hearing him now after so many weeks of radio silence... and knowing that there was no guarantee he would call again...

"At Christmas we need to have a mature heart to heart, and maybe if it's cold enough we can go ice skating on the river, and get hot chocolate. Anywhere but the Lima Bean because when I was working there I saw a mouse."

He could hear Kurt make what was almost a joke, trying to lighten the mood, and he couldn't help but laugh through his tears, missing him more and more every second they spoke. "So we're really going to see each other at Christmas?"

"Yeah."

He didn't know how to reply to the short statement and just nodded his head again, struggling, desperate for anything at all to say to him. He couldn't let him hang up. Not now.

But his mind was blank.

"Well don't let those Warblers win. Break a leg." There was a brief pause before he added, "Happy Thanksgiving."

Blaine felt guilt all over again, reminded once more that Kurt had no idea he was no longer a part of the New Directions; the team they'd been a part of together. "Happy Thanksgiving." There was a long silence on the other end of the phone, and in that silence Blaine wished desperately that he could tell Kurt that he loved him. But it felt wrong. All the secrets; all the lies he was keeping from the other boy and he couldn't force the words out. Seconds later, the call cut out. Kurt had hung up.

Bowing his head, he felt his tears overcome him, even the knowledge that he would be spending Christmas with Kurt not enough to bolster his emotions, and for a long time he just let himself cry.

He didn't know how long he'd been standing there when he felt the hand come to rest on his shoulder, and he knew without looking that it was Sebastian. The usually overly loquacious Warbler stood with him in silence, his hand squeezing his shoulder gently in an unspoken show of support, and Blaine had never been more grateful for the presence of the other boy.

Finally pulling himself together, he wiped the tears from his face, turning and without looking at his fellow Warbler made his way back into the auditorium to take his seat.

Sebastian followed him in silence.

* * *

Honestly, their performance was amazing.

Of course it was amazing. The New Directions had always been amazing. They'd never before lost at Sectionals and given their opening number, Blaine wouldn't have been surprised if that would hold true this year as well.

Not that their own performance was anything to be sneered at; he knew they're done brilliantly, but this rendition of Gangnam Style was just... incredible.

It was hard to forget the fact that in a different set of circumstances he would have been up there dancing with them in the black blazer with the gold trim. Understated with just that tiny hint of flashy, they definitely looked...

"Oh _shit!"_

Sebastian sat up straight in his seat, craning his neck to get a better look at the stage, and Blaine shook himself out of his thoughts, doing the same, trying to see exactly what had so startled the younger boy. What he saw made his blood run cold; one of the girls was on the floor, the others gathered around her. Mr Schue was up and out of his seat, rushing out of the auditorium.

Exchanging a startled look with Sebastian, Blaine threw himself out of his seat and followed his former teacher from the room.

* * *

"What's wrong, is she okay?"

He burst into the old Glee choir room, Sebastian a few steps behind him, hurrying over to her side. Marley. It was Marley.

"She hasn't been eating; she's been skipping lunch."

Blaine's eyes darted to the pale face of the girl he'd gotten to know so well during the months together in Glee club. He was about to say something – what he had no idea – when Santana chimed in with an accusation against Kitty, and an argument started brewing amongst the group. Marley, dazed, just watched them all talk around her.

They were interrupted by Mr Schue. "Hey, Marley. You all right?"

Marley was nodding and Finn added quickly that the nurse was on the way, but the news didn't seem to calm their former teacher at all.

"Santana, Puck, you stay here with Marley. The rest of you guys get back up there. Leaving the stage mid competition for _any_ reason is risking immediate disqualification."

"What, that's... that's a rule?" Clearly Finn was taken aback by the information, and the rest of the Glee club shared startled looks before Sue Sylvester entered the room in one of her signature tracksuits, holding up the offending rulebook like it was her own personal trophy.

"Yeah it's a rule. One of the by-laws, actually." She was looking far too pleased with herself, and Blaine started to feel ill. "As all of you were spiralling into a self-created K-Hole of crazy, the judges by unanimous vote have declared the Warblers victorious."

All eyes at that point turned to himself and Sebastian, some in shock, others in accusation, and he automatically started backing away, shaking his head in some form of denial. This wasn't right. How could this happen? How was this even... "Guys, I..."

But Sue was obviously not finished, talking over him and addressing her next comment at the club's new teacher. "Hey congratulations Finn Hudson, for the first time in its charmed yet pitiful existence The New Directions has lost Sectionals. But here's the good news. Christmas came early for one, Sue Sylvester."

For a long moment after she left there was complete silence, interspersed only by Marley's quiet sobbing then everyone started talking at once. For a moment no one could understand anything until eventually Mr Schue called them all to order; Finn looked far too shocked to speak a word.

"C'mon Killer, we need to go." Blaine looked at him, startled and began shaking his head, ready to deny that they had to go anywhere, but Sebastian spoke over him. "This isn't our place. Not our school; not our team. Let's go."

He hesitated a moment longer. It felt wrong leaving them when they were like this; when something so awful and devastating had just happened. They were his friends, they needed him.

Right?

But Sebastian was right. He was also a Warbler... and the reminder at this moment in time might not be what the team needed to stick together through this. "Yeah..."

He let Sebastian tug him out of the room and no one looked up, no one said anything, no one even noticed as Blaine 'Warbler' Anderson left the McKinley choir room for the last time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** First of all, thanks again to all my readers and followers. I hope you're enjoying everything so far.

Thanks especially to my reviewers. I love hearing from you guys.

Yusuke: I really liked the Gangnam Style song done by ND in that episode, which is weird, because I'm not a huge fan of the song in general. But yeah... for some reason found that version super catchy.

RHatch89: I'm glad you liked it :)

AJ27: Welcome back! Glad to hear from you again. And no... ND aren't exactly the tight-lipped sort. But it'll definitely filter its way through eventually, I promise. :)

Julia3132: Yeah... poor Blaine is a tiny bit heartbroken at the moment, but I promise he'll find his way out of it.

Anyway, on to the story. Thanks again for taking the time to read and review. I hope you all like it.

* * *

"So is it true they used to call you Blaine Warbler?"

Blaine offered his friend a wry grin – he was pretty sure they were friends at this stage, but Lord knows one could never be sure with Sebastian. "They did. I guess it all started when I was still at Dalton and spending time with Kurt." He shrugged. "It was just a nickname and I guess it stuck, even after I transferred."

Sebastian nodded, obviously thinking this through, though why it should be such an interesting point, Blaine wasn't sure.

"So how are they? Your friends?" And as if he wasn't sure Blaine might understand the question he added, "After Sectionals, I mean."

Blaine just shook his head, his smile vanishing. "I was going to stop by tonight after school. I mean... I was going to stop by earlier to check on Marley, but they told me..."

"You don't have to justify yourself to me," and Blaine realised that was exactly what he'd been attempting to do. Explain exactly why it was that he hadn't gone to see his friends after everything that had happened. He supposed, to summarise, it was because he was giving them time; time to get over what he knew at least a couple of his friends considered some kind of betrayal.

He knew it wasn't, of course. It might have seemed a simple enough choice to make from the outside. He knew those at Dalton had considered it a no-brainer. He and Kurt had split. He'd left Dalton for Kurt. Of course he'd want to return. Those at McKinley... they'd seen how he'd fit so easily into the Glee club; how he'd become a part of that small, close knit group. Of course he couldn't leave his friends, whether or not he was speaking to Kurt.

In truth, it _had_ been hard to leave McKinley and all its memories behind. But dancing and singing with the Warblers had felt so... so _right_ , and in the end the feeling of coming home had won over holding onto memories of times past.

Sometimes it was just time to move on.

He nodded in response to Sebastian's statement, falling into silence, his thoughts drifting back to his first days at McKinley. Kurt's joy at seeing him there; the initial hesitance of the Glee club to accept him. Then later, as time had progressed, it had quickly become a place he'd belonged.

Realising he was letting himself drift into melancholy, he pushed his thoughts aside, glancing up at the tall boy beside him. "So... looking forward to the holidays? Any big plans for Christmas?"

Now it was Sebastian's turn to show surprise as if he hadn't expected him to speak again, but he recovered quickly and shrugged his shoulders, offering a quick shake of his head. "Nothing much. Probably just a quiet one at home unless dad decides to throw another of his out of control parties." He flashed him a grin. "Can get yourself into a hell of a lot of trouble at one of those."

Blaine didn't doubt the other boy could manage such a thing whether he attended a wild party or not, and despite himself found a smile pulling at his mouth.

"How about you?"

Blaine considered his answer, his voice thoughtful as he replied. "Kurt wants to have a 'mature heart to heart' so I guess I'll be spending it in New York." When he didn't get a reply he glanced over to see Sebastian obviously swallowing whatever it was he wanted to say about that. "What?"

Sebastian just shook his head, green eyes flickering over to catch his before darting away again. "Nothing. I hope it all goes well."

Sensing something beneath the other boy's tone, Blaine frowned. "But you don't think it will?"

Sebastian hesitated, obviously unsure as to whether he really wanted to say anything, very clearly knowing Blaine's sensitivity where the subject of Kurt was concerned. "I don't want to upset you, Blaine, but I mean... I guess I just wanted to say don't get your hopes up."

Blaine's frown darkened at that. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

He heard a heavy sigh and he knew Sebastian had been fearing this reaction from him; that it had been why he'd not wanted to bring it up. "What I _mean_ is that just because Kurt wants to talk, doesn't mean you guys are getting back together."

Struggling not to be irritated by the remark, knowing Sebastian offered it as honest advice, Blaine just nodded.

He knew of course that Sebastian was right. Just because Kurt had suggested they spend Christmas together – mentioning ice skating and hot chocolate, things they'd done as a couple – didn't mean that things would be resolved between them. He knew his ex was having a hard time getting past what he'd done, and he honestly didn't blame him. He remembered all too well and with great remorse, his reaction when he'd caught Kurt exchanging flirtatious texts with a guy he'd met at the music store.

Chandler.

He'd accused Kurt of cheating, calling him out on it in front of all their friends, making a _huge_ deal of the whole thing.

And he'd done _so_ much worse.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. It's none of my business."

But he was shaking his head, waving off the apology. "No, you're right. I need to stop pretending it's all going to be fine. It's going to be awkward as hell and we'll have a lot to talk about and none of it is going to be easy, I just..." and when he trailed off with a shrug, Sebastian nodded with a knowing smile.

"You miss him."

Blaine nodded. "I do. And sue me, it's Christmas and I want to have a good one."

Sebastian just nodded his head, agreeing with the other boy wholeheartedly.

* * *

Blaine hesitated on the threshold of the Lima Bean, hazel eyes darting around at the clientele, feeling like an intruder in a place that had once felt so comfortable.

"Blaine!"

And just like that he was smiling, waving back at the ever-happy brunette before making his way through the room to her side. "Hey Marley. How're you doing?" Hazel eyes flickered over her face, so slender and pale, but she definitely had more colour in her cheeks than the last time he'd seen her.

She just offered him a half-hearted shrug and a smile to match as he took the seat opposite her; her clear blue eyes were warm as they caught his own. "You know... It's tough. Everyone's gone their separate ways. They've all moved on to other things now and I can't help feeling that it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault, Marley. You weren't feeling well."

She offered him a grateful smile for his words, even if it was clear that she didn't really believe him. "I wish I could think the same, Blaine, I just... I know I shouldn't have gone on. I wasn't feeling well all day; right before the performance I even _felt_ like I was going to pass out... hot and cold flushes... all of it. I guess I just... I didn't want to let everyone down."

Blaine nodded, knowing the feeling well, and offered her a warm smile. "I get it, Marley. I do. But none of this is your fault. Seriously... What kind of rule was that anyway? How could anyone have known?"

Marley smiled again at that, though the expression was sad, as were those big blue eyes of hers. "I wish the others saw it that way. Artie and Tina especially are still very..." and she left her voice trail off, instead giving him another shrug.

Blaine chuckled ruefully at that. "Believe me, I get it. Tina and Artie still haven't forgiven me for transferring back to Dalton and 'betraying' them like that, but like everyone is always telling me, maybe just give them time," he offered with a smile. "And hey... you never know... they might even find it in their hearts to forgive you before they do me."

She laughed at that, the bright sparkle he knew so well reappearing in her eyes. "Maybe you're right."

"So... you're feeling okay?" And when she nodded again, a hint of colour appearing high on her cheekbones he continued. "I'm sorry I didn't stop by sooner... it's not that I wasn't worried I just..." and he tugged absently at the red piping on the lapel of his blazer. "I guess I didn't want to be another reminder of what had happened."

Marley just nodded, watching him carefully a moment before offering him another of her warm smiles. "Remember how you told me it's not my fault, what happened that night?" And when he nodded, she added, "Well it's not yours either, Blaine Warbler." Her smile brightened again. "And I didn't get a chance to say it before, but you guys were really great. Maybe you would have won even without... well... what happened."

He just smiled at that, grateful for the compliment given the awkwardness of the situation between the two teams. "Thanks Marley."

Smiling warmly back for a long moment, she suddenly reached out, resting one of her small hands on his arm. "It's really nice seeing you so happy again, Blaine. I've missed seeing your smile."

Honestly, she had to be the sweetest girl in the world. "Thanks Marley. I've really missed you too."

* * *

Blaine found himself checking his watch for the millionth time that day, sighing seconds later when he realised it'd only been five minutes since he'd last glanced at the thing. Time was crawling, each second feeling like an hour, each minute like a day, and every time he checked his watch it only made the waiting that much worse.

Not that anyone could blame him for his anxious clock watching. After all, in just over five hours he'd be boarding his flight, bound for New York City and Kurt. After what had felt like a lifetime of separation, he'd be seeing Kurt again – the love of his life – and they would be spending the entire Christmas break together in one of the greatest cities in the world.

And maybe – just _maybe_ – they could get their relationship back on track.

A thought that _wasn't_ in the least helping the time tick by any faster.

He couldn't help himself when he glanced at his watch again, frustrated with himself for being so impatient. After all, it wasn't as if he didn't have enough to do before he left.

"Hey Thad... have you seen Sebastian anywhere?" He'd wanted to wish the guy a Merry Christmas, but he was nowhere to be found; the last time anyone had seen him being when he'd taken a call from his father in the commons the day before.

His fellow Warbler turned at the sound of his name, his face registering thought and confusion for a moment before he shook his head. "Uh, no. I haven't seen him all day, actually. Mustn't be in." And when Blaine started nodding, disappointed that he wouldn't get a chance to wish his friend a Merry Christmas to his face, Thad added, "You could check his dorm room... might be in there."

Blaine stopped dead in his tracks, Thad coming to a halt beside him, looking at him curiously. "Wait... Sebastian lives in the dorms?" Sure, Sebastian didn't speak about his parents a lot, but whenever he had mentioned the man, Blaine had assumed – incorrectly, it seemed – that Sebastian lived with his father. He'd always pictured a magnificent home, sweeping staircases, exquisite moulding...

"Yeah..." Thad replied simply with a shrug, clearly not seeing the information as a big deal. "Always has from what I know; ever since he moved here. Room 228. Apparently his dad lives in Maryland?"

"Huh." Honestly he couldn't think of anything else to say to the other guy, because despite his always enthusiastic ability to talk about himself almost endlessly, it was clear now that Sebastian had never been overly generous with details of his personal life. Apparently his parents and their absence from his day to day life was just one more mystery to add to the whole that was Sebastian Smythe. "Great. Thanks Thad."

"Yeah no worries," his friend offered with a smile. "Merry Christmas, Anderson."

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

"Sebastian? You in here?" he asked, knocking briefly on the door and awaiting a response from within. When he didn't get one after a few moments he knocked again, wondering if perhaps instead of ditching the last day of school, Sebastian's father had called him back a day early for Christmas break. It would certainly explain his absence today and...

He was distracted by the sound of a dull thud from inside the room, followed by an irritated curse, and he was about to knock again before shaking his head and simply letting himself into the room.

What he saw froze him on the threshold.

The window in the room was opened wide, Sebastian sitting on the sill, one leg dangling out into open air, the other propped on the sill. He was presently leaning into the room, in the process of retrieving a bottle from the floor, and for a moment Blaine just stared at his friend in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing, drinking in here?"

It was a good thing he'd started striding across the room towards the other boy, because at the sound of his voice Sebastian started upright, wobbling a little and teetering out the window. Blaine made it in time to catch his arm and pull him back inside.

His friend whistled low before laughing like the whole thing was hilarious, green eyes sparkling up at his friend. "That'as _close_. Nice _save_ , Killer." He sniggered as if what he'd said had been a huge joke, leaning over again to recover the bottle from the floor of the room.

"What're you doing?" Blaine hissed, looking around as if expecting one of the faculty to appear in the open doorway, before turning back and snatching the bottle from Sebastian's less than sure grip.

"Can have it," he muttered, his happy mood disappearing in an instant as he pushed himself off the sill, stumbling into the room to flop on the bed. "S'empty anyways."

Shaking his head, Blaine set the empty bottle on the small table in the corner of the room before making his way back through the bottles and clothes littering the floor of the boy's room. Looking down at his friend, lying on his back on the bed, an arm thrown over his face, Blaine sighed. "Sebastian, what the hell?"

The boy on the bed lifted his arm enough to peer under it, his green eyes sparkling merrily. "You're here. Y' should join me..." and he patted the bed beside him with as close to a leer as his drunken state would allow, and Blaine couldn't help the slight smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"As tempting as that offer is when you smell of stale beer and dirty clothes, I think I'm gonna have to pass."

Sebastian just shrugged, that smile vanishing again from his face as he flopped back to the bed, arm over his face once again.

"What're you doing, Sebastian? You can't drink in here."

"Actually... I can," and he waved his arms around at the bottles scattered around the room. "Already have," he pointed out helpfully.

"I can see that." He glanced around again at the bottles littering the room. Judging by the number, Sebastian must have been steadily drinking all day. Which meant that something _had_ to be wrong. He'd never seen the other boy like this; so... out of control. Even when they'd gone out drinking that night so long ago Sebastian had been drinking sensibly. Now...

"What _happened?"_

But Sebastian was shaking his head, rolling off the bed and stumbling over to the bureau. Pulling open one of the drawers, he retrieved another bottle, using the edge of the drawer to open the cap.

"Sebastian, no."

He caught the bottle, tugging in an attempt to get it from the other guy but Sebastian wasn't so willing to release this one. A dark frown and a half-hearted snarl from his friend later and he released it, Sebastian's expression migrating from dark to a bright smile in seconds.

"S'Mine."

"What _happened_ , Sebastian?" And just like that Sebastian's smile was gone again.

"Nothin' happened. I'm..." He wobbled a little on his feet, stumbling back to the bed and collapsing to sit on it. "Am fine."

Blaine shook his head, moving to take a seat beside him, and Sebastian turned to look at him. It was clear he was struggling to bring him into focus. "You're not fine. Tell me what happened. Something's wrong. I've never seen you like this before."

But Sebastian was stubbornly shaking his head. "'M fine."

"Sebastian, you're not convincing anyone. Seriously. What happened? What's wrong?"

 _"Nothing!"_ Blaine jumped a little when Sebastian launched himself back to his feet. "Nothing _happened!_ Nothing's _wrong!"_ He turned, throwing the bottle in his hand across the room with terrific force, the glass bottle hitting the wall opposite them, a shower of beer and dark green shards cascading down the wall and across the floor. "I'm... fine..."

Startled by the sudden tremble in the other boy's voice, he looked at Sebastian in alarm as the boy turned back to him, and Blaine was stunned to see tears in green eyes filled with such an awful desolation that he felt his heart ache. "Sebastian..."

And then Sebastian's knees seemed to buckle, and he collapsed on the floor by the foot of his bed, his arms wrapping tightly around his long legs as he buried his face in his arms and cried.

* * *

A lot of what Sebastian said after that was incomprehensible, mumblings that didn't make sense to those uninitiated in details of his personal life. He spoke a lot about how he 'couldn't go' because 'he' was there, and how his father called for maturity, but how _could_ he after everything that had happened. And all of this through endless tears, as though something had just come unstuck inside him.

He'd never _seen_ Sebastian like this before. Always before Sebastian had been the confident one; almost unshakeable. Honestly one of the strongest guys he'd ever met before. He'd wondered on many occasions if there was a way under that hardened exterior... if there was any way to hurt this all but invincible boy.

Apparently there was, and apparently 'he' – whoever _'he'_ was – was the one person who'd managed it.

He was reminded again of that suggestion Sebastian had made of a serious relationship in his past; of a broken heart and he wondered if this mysterious 'he' Sebastian had mentioned was this former love. If so, the break up had obviously effected the other boy in a significant way... he hated seeing him like this; didn't know what to say or how to make it better.

Almost automatically he glanced at his watch, noting the time. Ten minutes... in ten minutes he'd have to leave or risk being late to the airport and missing his flight.

But how could he?

How could he leave Sebastian here like this? Even now tears left shining trails down freckled cheeks, his long eyelashes wet and clumped together, and he watched as the boy lifted a hand to wipe at his eyes, sniffing in an almost endearingly child-like way.

He knew blowing off a flight to New York was ludicrous. After all, the flight hadn't exactly been cheap – travelling around Christmas never was – but even as he watched another minute tick away, he couldn't force himself to move.

"Maybe you should try get some sleep."

He hated himself the moment he said it, knowing the words were nothing more than an excuse. If Sebastian fell asleep it was the perfect out, after all. He could tell himself he'd done what he could, pat himself on the back and get on that plane.

Then he'd fly to New York and _enjoy_ the rest of his Christmas break with Kurt.

But would he, knowing that he'd left Sebastian feeling like this? All alone?

He was distracted from his thoughts of self-loathing, his hazel eyes moving to those of the other boy when he nodded absently in answer to his suggestion, struggling to his feet.

Scrambling up beside him, Blaine watched as Sebastian flopped onto the bed with a loud sigh, unable to help his surprised chuckle when Sebastian absently patted the bed beside him again with a drunken smirk. "Wan' join me?"

Shaking his head in amusement, Blaine moved around the bed, pulling the quilt up over the boy lying there; tucking him in securely. "C'mon you amorous sleepyhead," and he was rewarded with a sleepy laugh from the boy on the bed, those wide green eyes of his already drifting closed. Clearly he was exhausted. "Time to sleep it off."

Sebastian only managed a single drowsy nod before his breathing evened out and he drifted into a heavy sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Me again.

Thanks again to everyone who's read the story so far; those who've been with me from the very beginning and those who've just discovered it. Thanks to those who've followed and those who've marked it as a favourite. I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far.

Thanks especially to my reviewers. I do love hearing from you guys.

RHatch: Thanks again :)

PikaWings: Yes he really is. I always pictured that boy as an adorable drunk, so that's what I went with.

Julia3132: I'm honestly not... I kinda adored those Klaine moments throughout the show, and got _super_ excited towards the end of season 6 when they started bringing them back together. But this is definitely _not_ a Klaine story, so although we may not see a lot of Kurt-bashing in this... we will also not see a whole lot of love for him either. I hope that's okay. :)

AJ27: Regarding the whole Chandler thing, I'm totally with you. I was _so_ angry when I saw that and Kurt acted like it was no big deal. Sure, Blaine texted Sebastian all the time, but they were honestly just friends, and Blaine made that very clear. Kurt and Chandler... not so much. I mean... did Chandler even _know_ that Kurt was spoken for? Pretty sure Kurt never mentioned it. And no, what Blaine did wasn't even a little okay, but at the same time I can kinda understand how it happened. He definitely could have handled it better though.

Anyway, without further ado... Chapter 5. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

"What do you mean, you're not coming?" He could hear the disbelief in Kurt's voice; could almost picture the outrage on the other boy's face as he processed exactly what he was telling him. "Did you miss your flight?"

"No." Seriously... how could he explain this to Kurt in a way the other boy would understand? He knew what Kurt would say to him if he told him that Sebastian was the reason he was staying here in Westerville; why he wouldn't be flying out to visit. "I just... I'm needed here."

"And I need you _here!"_

The words felt unfair and Blaine wanted to say something but knew that Kurt would never be able to acknowledge that his needs were selfish. After all, he didn't know the particulars. Didn't know exactly why it was that Blaine had chosen to stay home, but merely assumed that Blaine's reasons couldn't be more important than the plans he'd made for them. Kurt should have known, he felt, that only something _truly_ important would have kept him from that flight.

But he'd already destroyed Kurt's faith in his feelings for him. So perhaps he shouldn't be so surprised. "I'm sorry."

There was a long silence on the phone then, neither saying a word, Kurt obviously struggling as much as he was in the search for something to say. Finally, unable to take the silence anymore, Blaine spoke. "You said you wanted to talk?"

"In _person_ ," he heard the stubbornness in his ex's voice through the phone and wanted to sigh. The last thing he wanted right now was to get into a fight with Kurt. The decision to skip his flight and stay here for Sebastian had been one of the hardest he'd made in a long time, and he wanted Kurt to understand that.

"Kurt, I'm really sorry..."

"I know, I know. You've said you're sorry a million times," the other boy sighed heavily into the phone, and Blaine could almost hear him giving up on him. "Look, Blaine. If you'd wanted to be here you would have been on that flight. Sorry only means something if you don't keep falling back on it to fix things." Blaine could feel tears rise in his eyes at the tone in other's voice, and he knew that he'd had his last chance to fix things. "So I'm sorry too, Blaine, but it's over. I can't do this anymore."

He couldn't think of anything to say to that; couldn't find the words to accept what he was being told, and eventually the line went dead.

Suddenly he felt the ground wobble beneath him, and he found himself unable to stand, leaning back against the panelled wood of the wall behind him as he slid down it to the floor. He felt himself shaking, his whole body trembling; knowing he was in shock.

Oh God... what had he done.

Hugging his knees to his chest, Blaine buried his face in his arms, letting his sobs rise up to overwhelm him; pulling him under.

* * *

It was a long time later that found him back in Sebastian's dorm room, half-curled into the semi-comfortable armchair in the corner of the room, hazel eyes trained on the boy lying amidst rumpled sheets on the bed; studying his friend in silence.

Sebastian Smythe asleep was an entirely different experience. Whenever he was awake, Sebastian was cocky and arrogant; his confidence in himself unshakeable. Always with that mischievous grin and that flash in his green eyes, he looked like sin had taken physical form.

And before last night he'd have believed that was all there was to his friend.

The night before had been a revelation to Blaine; a deeper insight into the boy he'd thought he'd known. A glimpse into the darker past that had made him into the man he was now. More than what he _had_ said, it had been what he hadn't that had concerned Blaine the most; the things he might have left out of the brief snippets of his past he'd drunkenly tossed at him. A guy in Maryland. A broken heart. An offer and a rejection...

There was more to the story than Sebastian had given him; more than just a broken heart and hurt pride. Some dark secret that even as drunk as he'd been Sebastian had held back from him. Something so horrible that he instinctively locked it away deep inside where no one could ever find it; even at his most broken.

Because he knew now that's what Sebastian was.

Broken.

Whatever the boy from Maryland had done it had left a permanent scar deep inside his friend.

Given the little he'd really known about Sebastian before last night he would have had a hard time reconciling the guy with whom he'd become accustomed with this fragile, broken boy lying asleep; still and silent on the bed before him.

He had never before appreciated the fact that Sebastian was younger than he was. Always he had seemed just... _more_ of everything. More confident, more worldly, more experienced. Asleep, those long lashes resting on freckled cheeks, he looked nothing like the boy he thought he'd known so well. He seemed so young... innocent even. Fragile; like he needed protection. And he knew that it would take a stronger man than he was to forget this; the side of Sebastian Smythe that so few ever got to see.

He felt something incredibly unsettling fall into his stomach as he continued to study the other boy and for a moment tossed up whether or not he should wake him. However, given everything that had been said the night before, after all that he'd been through... Well, it might be far kinder to let him sleep.

As if that thought was some kind of catalyst, he heard a heavy sigh from the boy on the bed, and Sebastian came awake gradually, looking around himself a moment, confused; sleep in his eyes and voice. "Where 'm I?" he mumbled, slender fingers of one hand lifting to rub at his eyes, and Blaine felt a not unpleasant flutter in the base of his stomach at the sight. Those wide green eyes fixed on him then, his confusion deepening until he was frowning, looking around himself; obviously startled. "Blaine?"

"Hey Sebastian. How're you feeling?"

The confused frown vanished as he came more awake, obviously remembering the evening before, green eyes flickering to the opposite wall, darting across the floor as if searching for signs of the ruined bottle; of any sign of the many hours spent drinking the day before. When he didn't find what he was looking for, that gaze turned back to him; confused. "What're you..." but he was shaking his head as if trying to clear it, his physical discomfort obvious in his expressions as he pulled himself to a sitting position on the bed. "New York?"

The fragmented question pulled him back to his conversation the night before with Kurt, and he struggled to keep his face composed. The last thing he wanted right now was for Sebastian to take the blame for this. It had been his choice and he would live with the consequences. Instead, he gave a brief shake of his head. "Change of plans."

Sebastian just nodded, accepting this explanation with greater ease than he might have had he been slightly more awake and slightly less hung-over. He was still looking around the room, obviously confused by the appearance of the place that had, when he'd fallen asleep, been a complete mess. Now...

Well he'd had the whole night to himself once he'd made his decision about New York, and what better way to get that very _final_ conversation with Kurt from his head than tidying a room that might have looked cleaner had it been torn apart by a tornado. Taking him the better part of two hours, he'd finally got the room in some sort of order, and then it had only been a matter of sneaking the bag of empty bottles to the bins downstairs. Emptied on the first day of every week, all evidence of Sebastian's night of drinking was gone.

Besides the very obvious hangover, of course.

"You're here."

Only two words, but the short remark from the other boy spoke volumes, the words encompassing all kinds of meaning. Blaine however focussed only on the most obvious.

"I am."

Sebastian nodded slowly, green eyes studying him carefully, almost wary, and Blaine wondered exactly what it was that he was worried about. It was clear – had been made clear the night before – that Sebastian didn't want to talk about what had happened, and clear enough in his face that he knew he'd given more than he'd meant to away. That Blaine would have _some_ idea of what might have happened.

"Why?"

Straight to the point. Just like the guy.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Green eyes studied him carefully for a moment, as though assessing exactly what he'd meant by those words – whether he expected him to explain. When he found no expectation on Blaine's face however, Sebastian seemed to relax.

He shrugged. "I'll be fine."

"Do you want to–"

"Not really. No."

Blaine just nodded, hazel eyes studying Sebastian's closed face a moment longer before he got to his feet, tapping at his friend's knee through the quilt. "Now come on. Let's go."

Sebastian seemed surprised by the words, looking up at Blaine as if he'd spoken a foreign language. "Go? Go where?"

Blaine shook his head with a smile, as if the question was a ridiculous one. "It's Christmas break, dumbass, and although the Anderson household isn't quite as exciting as New York or Maryland, it's still a damn sight better than school."

Startled though he obviously was by the suggestion, he didn't argue the point, instead nodding hesitantly, as though loathe to believe that he was really being invited to spend the holidays.

"Now get up, get dressed, and we can go."

* * *

"Sebastian, it's really lovely to meet you."

If there was one thing that his mother had always been it was a gracious host, even when confronted by two guests over the Christmas break that she hadn't been expecting. She didn't ask any questions about why he was there and not in New York with Kurt. She barely batted an eye when he introduced Sebastian; as if she'd known all along that he'd be coming to spend the holiday with them.

"You too, Mrs Anderson," Sebastian greeted her; charm itself. "It's great to finally meet you."

"Please. Call me Pam." Offering the boy a warm smile, she turned then to her son. "Blaine, your brother will be arriving sometime this afternoon. In the meantime, perhaps you can show your friend to the guest room. Get him settled."

"Sure thing, Mum."

Pressing a quick kiss to his mother's cheek, Blaine turned, leading his friend to the room that would be his own for the next couple of weeks and trying not to feel that this was all just a little weird. It couldn't be helped really, given what had transpired the night before. He'd seen Sebastian at his lowest and Sebastian knew it; there was an awkwardness between the two now that hadn't been there before, and Blaine knew it had everything to do with the fact that he knew – at least a part of – Sebastian's past.

He knew of course that his friend didn't want to talk about it, but he couldn't help his curiosity. What was it that had been _so_ bad in Sebastian's past that it could garner such a reaction? And what was it that had stirred it back up again? Was it simply the 'he' Sebastian had mentioned showing up again? For some reason Sebastian's father seemed to feel it was time that Sebastian and whoever this 'he' was bury the hatchet, so to speak.

He just hoped Sebastian didn't bury the thing in the other guy's back.

Because it was clear that Sebastian Smythe wanted nothing at all to do with his father's guest, and Blaine wondered if he was helping or hurting the situation by giving Sebastian an out. After all, if he hadn't invited him over, Sebastian might have conceded, going back home to Maryland for Christmas and confronting his past. Sorting through everything and maybe coming to terms with whatever had happened.

But if it really _had_ been bad enough for Sebastian to react so strongly to it, maybe it was for the best that he put a little distance in there. It was clear his friend needed some time to put it all behind him.

Or at least get to the point where reminders didn't send him into a drunken tailspin.

"So I finally get to meet this elusive brother of yours."

Blaine looked over when Sebastian spoke, nodding his head absently as he pondered exactly how that meeting might go down. Fact of the matter was that Cooper... well Cooper was a good looking guy and certainly got his fair share of attention from both women and men. He'd seen it in the past with those of his friends who'd met him in the past. Kurt especially had been more than a little enamoured with the guy since first seeing that stupid credit rating commercial. "Yeah. He lives in California. Only really comes back for Christmas."

Sebastian just nodded, as if sensing something in his words that suggested he really didn't want to talk about it. He quickly changed the subject. "So this is your house." And when Blaine nodded, continued with, "It's really... Nice."

He smiled at that, nodding his head. "Yeah. Dad wanted to sell it a few years back and move into something a bit bigger, but Mum wouldn't let him. She's a little attached to all the memories here." Then he smiled, indicating a door to their right. "This one is yours."

Sebastian paused a moment, as if slightly hesitant, but then pushed open the door and entered the room, green eyes sweeping the queen-size bed and the bureau across the room. A small settee sat at the foot of the bed, and it was this that Sebastian wandered to, setting his bag down beside it.

When he didn't say anything for a moment, Blaine found himself speaking before he could stop himself. "I hope this'll be okay. It's–"

"It's great," Sebastian offered, turning back to him with a smile, those green eyes wandering over his face, as if trying to read him. It was a habit of Sebastian's that Blaine had quickly become used to during the rekindling of their friendship and Blaine often caught himself wondering just how much his friend saw.

There was a long silence between them then, that slight awkwardness that had been hanging between them since the night before rearing its head again.

"So your mother seems nice."

Once again it was Sebastian who broke the silence. Blaine caught himself wondering if he was simply trying to distract him from thoughts of what he'd seen and overheard.

If that was his goal, it wasn't working.

"She's cool, yeah. Total mother hen sort though, so watch she doesn't start babying you like you're one of the family."

Sebastian just laughed softly before shaking his head. "Honestly, I can't imagine what that's like. My mother was never really the overly maternal sort."

Blaine looked over in surprise at the information, hazel eyes studying his friend's profile a moment. When Sebastian didn't look over, he hesitantly he probed, "You've never really mentioned her before."

His friend looked over then and shrugged, obviously not bothered by the comment. "Honestly... not much to tell. I don't see her a whole lot these days since I moved back to the States, but even when I was there in Paris she wasn't around much, what with her juggling a son, a boyfriend, a career and a hobby. Busy woman, my mother." He laughed softly, shaking his head.

Intrigued and encouraged by the fact that Sebastian seemed in something of a sharing mood, Blaine moved into the room, leaning idly against the wall just inside the door. "What's she do, if you don't mind me asking?"

Another quiet laugh from his friend and Sebastian was shaking his head again. "She's an artist if you let her tell it. Teaches high school English to pay the bills but art is the love of her life."

"Makes sense that she lives in Paris then."

His friend nodded. "True enough."

When Sebastian fell silent again Blaine, wondering at the same time whether he might be crossing a line, asked his next question. "And your father?"

Indeed, Sebastian glanced at him briefly, a slight frown tugging at the corner of his mouth, but he recovered quickly and was shaking his head. "Lawyer. Again, not much to tell."

"Has he remarried after your mother and he split?"

Sebastian looked over again, eyes sparkling cheekily. "Why, Killer? You want me to get you his number?"

He felt a faint flush start to creep its way up his neck at the gentle teasing in his friend's voice, even as he was shaking his head. "Don't be stupid. I was just wondering if maybe that's why you're living here in Ohio instead of in Maryland with him."

And just like that, he saw Sebastian's whole face shut down. It was clear that it was something that Sebastian didn't want to go into; that Maryland was the source of whatever had happened to instigate the drunken behaviour of the previous night. _'Drop it'_ , Sebastian's expression suggested and he listened.

"Well whatever brought you here be prepared to talk endlessly about cars and acting once the guys get home, because honestly I think it's the only thing they talk about." And when a smile pulled at the corner of Sebastian's mouth, Blaine nodded. "Seriously. Like _ever_."

* * *

" _That's_ your older brother?"

The sheer awe in Sebastian's voice as he murmured into his ear was hard to miss, and – irritated – Blaine found himself frowning at the other boy. "Yeah. That's Cooper."

"He's just so..."

"Straight?" Blaine supplied helpfully and Sebastian shot him a surprised look at the obvious irritation in his voice. "Yeah, I know." Then without another glance at his friend, Blaine made his way across the room to greet his older brother with a hug.

"Hey Blainey. How's things?" His eyes swept the room, catching a moment on the tall boy standing at the door, and he arched a brow, blue eyes studying the boy across the room carefully. "And who's this? Your new beau? Because I'm not going to lie, Kurt was–"

"Hi, I'm Sebastian. It's great to meet you." Sebastian interrupted, making his way across the room to shake Cooper's hand, the other man turning to him with a smile.

"You're Blaine's–"

"Friend from school, yeah. Good to finally meet you... put a name to a face and all that."

Cooper looked surprised, his eyes curious as they studied Sebastian's face for a moment. "Wait... Sebastian, you said?" and when Sebastian nodded, Cooper shot a glance back at his brother. "As in Sebastian _Smythe?_ The guy who..." and his voice trailed off as he indicated his right eye with a meaningful arch of slender brows.

"The very same," Sebastian replied, and Cooper turned back to him with a slight frown, obviously unsure what to make of the situation. Seconds later however, he just shook it off, that brilliant Hollywood smile reappearing in an instant.

"Well good to meet you, Sebastian... I guess. Welcome."

* * *

Mr Anderson – plastic surgeon and all around man's man – bustled into the living room of the family home with his usual energetic flair, practically bouncing through the large space to press a kiss to his wife's cheek.

"Hi all. How was your day?"

Like Blaine's mother, he too didn't react much to the sight of the other boy present, and Sebastian found himself curious whether they honestly didn't care. From what Blaine had told him about his parents they seemed like pretty cool people, but given the boy's relationship with his father, the man's disapproval in regards to his sexuality, Sebastian had been expecting a little less welcome from the man.

"Michael Anderson," he offered his name and his hand, and Sebastian shook it briefly before releasing it, still curious about the altogether warm reception he'd received from the man.

"Sebastian Smythe. Nice to meet you Mr Anderson."

"Michael, please," the man offered with a quick shake of his head at the formality. Then he was frowning at him curiously. "Sebastian Smythe... why is that name so familiar?"

He glanced at his two sons, the eldest brushing a finger idly across his right eye, and understanding filled Michael Anderson's face. "Ah yes. Sebastian Smythe." He turned back to look at the boy who stood just a little taller than himself. "I remember now."

Sebastian just offered a helpless shrug and a rueful expression. "What can I say? I'm a memorable guy."

He was rewarded with a chuckle and Michael nodded his head as he moved through the room to collapse in one of the comfortable chairs by the fire. "That you are, son. That you are."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Hello again my dear readers!

As always, thanks to all those who've taken the time to read this and for those who've marked it as a favourite and/or followed the story.

Thanks especially to my lovely reviewers. I really do love hearing from you guys J

Julia3132: Thanks. :) Yeah... the slushie _definitely_ happened in this one. It's all canon, right up until that decision to go to Dalton. As for Kurt, I don't mind him. I admit I do get a bit annoyed by him at times... especially in regards to how he treats Blaine. I have not been impressed on several occasions.

PikaWings: Hello again to you, my fellow Sebby fan :) And thanks very much, I'm glad you liked it.

RHatch89: Thanks again. :)

Guest: Kurt definitely has no idea about the 'why' of Blaine's skipping his flight, but as you no doubt read, he's definitely not happy about it.

* * *

Despite the initial awkwardness of having him around, Sebastian made for quite good company, getting along well with his whole family despite the whole incident with the scratched cornea. It seemed his father was willing to let bygones be bygones, and indeed seemed to like Sebastian a good deal. Unlike the last boy he'd brought home to meet his family, Sebastian had a keen interest in sports, knew a whole lot about cars and had more than a vague 'whatever' opinion on the whole plastic surgery business, so the two had a lot to talk about over the break. Honestly... looking at them chatting away in the living room after dinner and Blaine had to wonder if his father actually preferred Sebastian to him.

He supposed the fact that Sebastian wasn't his own kid made it easier to overlook the whole sexuality thing.

That and the fact that he and Sebastian weren't dating.

It was a fact that Michael Anderson had never particularly warmed to Kurt. Perhaps it was the fact that they had nothing in common; maybe because he was sleeping with his son. Whatever the case, he'd never really liked the other boy. Sebastian on the other hand...

"Seriously... I think my dad wants to adopt you or something."

Sebastian glanced over with a chuckle, green eyes sparkling merrily at the suggestion. "Well I'm not sure _that's_ the best idea. Pretty sure mine might have something to say about it."

Blaine nodded with a smile. "Very probably true." He couldn't help looking over at Sebastian again; the guy seemed... different. Lighter somehow than he'd been when he'd first arrived at his home over a week before. Sure, the circumstances leading to his invitation here had been less than ideal, but even so, he seemed to have relaxed a whole lot more than Blaine might have thought possible. Either he was well and truly on the mend or else his ability to compartmentalise was impressive.

He suspected it might be the latter.

It was a fact that any time they even came close to discussing that night, Sebastian skilfully changed the subject, pushing the whole thing away with a smile and a shrug. Blaine suspected that it might be the case that here, so far from everything he was familiar with that might remind him of his past, he was better able to simply push it away.

"You got something to say, Killer?"

Blaine came out of his thoughts, startled, at Sebastian's question. "Sorry?"

Sebastian shrugged. "You have that look on your face. That _'we need to talk'_ look, and I gotta say it's kinda disconcerting. We're not breaking up are we?" he teased lightly, green eyes amused at the thought.

Blaine laughed at that, shaking his head. "No. I reckon I'll probably keep you around just a _little_ longer."

"Glad to hear it. Now... 'fess up. Are you thinking about Kurt?"

Surprised, Blaine found himself shaking his head. "No." Astonishingly enough he hadn't thought about Kurt much at all over the past week; indeed the first time he'd thought of him since he'd been home had been when considering how his father seemed to prefer Sebastian. "No I was just thinking..." but he knew that bringing it up would bring back that steely cold version of his friend who appeared whenever reference was made to that night, and he decided that perhaps it wasn't worth the risk. "You know what... never mind."

Sebastian just watched him steadily for a moment, green eyes considering his expression before nodding his head slowly and looking away. "You want to know about... Maryland," his voice was hesitant as he said the last and Blaine looked over in surprise, quickly shaking his head.

"I... I do. I mean, I _was_ thinking about it but you really don't have to tell me. It's fine, and totally none of my business."

"No," Sebastian agreed, a rueful smile pulling at one corner of his mouth. "It really isn't, but..." and he shrugged, and it was clear that he'd finally given up trying to keep it to himself. That even if perhaps he wasn't quite ready to share it, he felt like he needed to. Whatever his reasoning, he was apparently done hiding his past, though he couldn't seem look away from his hands as he spoke, twisting long fingers around one another as he began to explain.

He told him of a younger version of himself. Quiet, reserved... Blaine could hardly picture the young boy he described; so completely different from the Sebastian he'd always known. The version Sebastian detailed so clearly was so unsure and so _very_ confused; because he had a close friend, a boy who lived across the road – Justin – and he had feelings for this boy that couldn't be explained away by mere friendship.

It was a feeling that Blaine knew very well; one he could easily relate to. He too had gone through something similar back in his early years of school, and it had been a while before he'd fully come to terms with that side of himself. It seemed strange though to picture Sebastian that way. He'd always been so confident and so sure of himself in his sexuality, as he was with everything else in life.

Eventually, he continued, about halfway through the summer before starting high school, Sebastian had confessed his feelings to his friend, stunned and _breathlessly_ alive when Justin had reciprocated. It had been beyond his wildest dreams and they'd spent the rest of their summer together. Happy.

Of course things _had_ to change when they'd started school again. Neither of the boys was 'out' amongst their school friends and they'd kept a lid on their relationship; sneaking around and seeing one another whenever they could steal a moment alone. Justin had joined the football team, he'd joined the music crowd and for over six months none of their friends were ever the wiser.

As always, it had only taken one careless moment and it had all come crumbling down. A careless kiss in an empty classroom had been witnessed by someone – he never _had_ found out who – and the rumours had started spreading through the school like wildfire. At first they'd done their very best to deny everything. Maintaining that they were only friends and nothing more, it hadn't been enough to quell the rumours and soon school had been made nearly unbearable. Justin's friends on the football team had been enough to protect him; bullies however, targeted the weaker boy.

Still, when they were at home things were easier. They did start taking extra care that no one saw them together – you really couldn't trust _anyone_ – and their relationship, though somewhat rocky given the added pressures of keeping it from their friends, continued.

It had been around that time that things between them had begun escalating, every stolen moment, every kiss that much more intense because they were so much more rare. And then one day just a kiss wasn't enough anymore and things had spiralled wildly out of control.

When Justin's dad had walked in they had been curled up in the bed afterwards, simply revelling in one another's company. Apparently seeing his son in bed with another boy had sent the man over the edge, yelling and screaming at Sebastian, dragging him bodily from the bed and throwing him out of the house.

He'd been forbidden from ever seeing his friend again.

Sebastian didn't know what it was that his father had said to him, but Justin had avoided him like the plague after that, and try though he might he couldn't get him alone for even a second to talk.

When he finally did it had been behind the bleachers by the football field. His friend had stopped reluctantly to speak with him and Sebastian had begged him to tell him what he done wrong. He'd seen something in his eyes then and had reached out to take his hand when Justin's eyes had flickered to look over his shoulder. Seconds later he'd been shoving him away, snarling a _'Get away from me, queer!'_ and he'd felt a few pairs of hands gripping him by the arms and dragging him back, throwing him to the ground.

It had been Justin's teammates, jocks all of them, and he hadn't been strong enough to fight them off. Begging for his friend to help, instead the boy had simply stood there, watching whilst he'd been beaten by the football team. Although most might have assumed from his expression that Justin watched the whole thing dispassionately, Sebastian had seen the anguish in his eyes.

Still, he'd done nothing to stop them.

When the team had finally stopped the beating he'd been unconscious, found about twenty minutes later by one of the cheerleaders on her way home.

He'd been taken to hospital, his diagnosis two broken ribs and a concussion, and when he'd finally awoken his father had been there; livid and spitting fire. Demanding to know the names of the responsible parties, it had only made the man angrier when Sebastian had refused to tell him, and instead his big bad lawyer father had sued the school.

Determined to protect their own hide, the school had launched a brief investigation and had quickly tracked down the guilty parties, Sebastian's father naming all involved in a lawsuit despite any and all protests Sebastian had tried on the man. The families of the boys had all settled, paying damages, security at the school was increased and to prevent backlash for everything that had happened, Sebastian had been sent to Paris to live with his mother.

When Sebastian finished speaking, Blaine could only stare at him in silence, unsure exactly what he could say to this boy that might make _any_ of this okay. The story itself was a familiar one. Homophobic bullies who couldn't accept them as they were. He'd experienced the same hatred and fear when he'd attended public school. It had been what had first brought him to Dalton. That Sebastian might have suffered something similar – and yet at the same time so much worse – was hard to reconcile.

Honestly... what _could_ he say? "I... uh..."

Sebastian laughed shakily at his reaction, his voice a little unsteady, and Blaine noticed him swallowing heavily a few times before he spoke. "Yeah. Good times, huh?"

Blaine just nodded. "How long were you in Paris?"

Sebastian just shrugged. "I was supposed to be there only for the rest of the year. Just until everything died down, but Paris was so..." He shrugged, before continuing with his story.

Acceptance.

In Paris, unlike his home in Maryland, he was accepted for who he was. He'd met others like him, not afraid to be who they were and he'd quickly gained in confidence. He'd begun exploring that side of himself, dating casually and freely, meeting friends and acquaintances who liked him for who he was, accepted him for who he was and he hadn't ever wanted to leave.

Of course it wasn't meant to be, and in mid August, almost a year and a half after he'd arrived, his mother had been invited to move in with her partner of three years. Neither had wanted a kid around after that and they'd sent him back to his father.

Not wanting a repeat of the incident those many months before, his father had called an old friend, now the Dean of Admissions at Dalton Academy – with its zero tolerance bullying policy. The man had arranged everything, fast-tracking his paperwork so he could start school a few days later with his classmates.

"And naturally my credits from school in Paris didn't transfer over so they stuck me in with the sophomore class."

"Lucky you have such a baby face. You fit in perfectly."

Sebastian laughed at that, nodding his head in agreement. "You thought I was a freshman; wasn't especially flattering considering I had the biggest thing for you at the time."

Blaine caught the qualification on the end of that but didn't bring it up, disturbed by how much the past tense in Sebastian's statement actually bothered him. Dismissing those thoughts from his head, instead he just nodded with a chuckle. "Yeah... I figured that out eventually. Hard not to. You were being pretty direct."

Sebastian just shrugged with a bit of a smirk. "Sometimes you have to be. Otherwise you might miss out on something you want. And I wanted you."

Blaine nodded, once again ignoring the past tense in Sebastian's words and bringing the conversation back to their original topic. "So what was all that about that night at Dalton. What happened?"

Sebastian just grimaced at the reminder, shrugging his shoulders again. "That... that was just..." but his voice trailed off and he shrugged again, obviously struggling to tell him exactly what it had been that had pushed him over the edge. After everything he _had_ told him, Blaine wondered how anything could possibly be worse.

"You don't have to..." but his voice trailed off when Sebastian started shaking his head.

"No, it's fine," Sebastian insisted, green eyes flicking to catch his a moment before he looked back at his hands, taking a deep breath. "I had a call from my father the other day."

Blaine nodded, his hazel eyes fixed on the side of Sebastian's face but the other boy didn't look up. "Yeah... Nick mentioned you took a call from him."

Sebastian just nodded. "Yeah... well it wasn't my father." And when Blaine opened his mouth to ask, Sebastian elaborated. "Justin's father is a Senator. He's asked my father to be a part of his campaign party... I guess they're in discussions or whatever. Justin was the one who called."

He just stared at him; honestly couldn't think of anything to say to that. What kind of reaction was one _supposed_ to have at that kind of announcement? Certainly, given Sebastian's reaction, the conversation hadn't been a pleasant one. "What did he say?"

"Nothing I didn't already know. He was sorry. He wished none of it had happened. He regretted everything." Sebastian shrugged. "He told me he and his dad had been invited to spend some time over Christmas. That we should talk."

Hesitantly, Blaine nodded, considering his words carefully before he spoke. "Maybe it's not such a bad idea. Some closure might..."

"He suggested we might be able to pick up where we left off." Sebastian's voice was sharp and angry, and Blaine fell silent, watching the other boy carefully, not wanting to do or say the wrong thing. "Said he missed me."

"I–"

"My father took the phone off him then, said I needed to come home. Bury the hatchet. Mend fences... whatever you want to call it." He laughed darkly, shaking his head. "Funny that he wasn't about forgiveness until it meant a big paycheck for him, huh?"

"I'm guessing you said no."

Sebastian couldn't help the startled laugh, flicking a glance at Blaine at that, his green eyes amused. "Yeah, I said no. Wasn't overly polite about it either. Then I hung up."

Blaine just nodded, unsure exactly what to say to Sebastian after all that he'd learnt. Honestly, he would never have guessed at something like this in Sebastian's past, but a lot of his behaviour since he'd met him made a lot more sense. He'd seen the darker side of others, and had been forced from his naïve view of the world by the betrayal of someone closest to him. After that he'd grown in confidence, but it was very clear that Sebastian's ability to trust others was severely bruised.

But somehow during the course of their sometimes rocky friendship Sebastian had decided to trust _him_.

Reaching out, he rested a hand on Sebastian's arm, sitting with him in silence for a long moment until Sebastian moved one of his hands to cover Blaine's, squeezing gently in a silent show of thanks.

* * *

"It's going to be rubbish, I'll bet you anything."

Sebastian's gaze shifted in the mirror to glance at the boy seated on the corner of his bed with an amused grin, noting the frown pulling at his mouth. "Why's that?"

Blaine just shrugged, picking at an invisible speck of dust on his slacks and grimacing. "It's always just my parents' and Cooper's friends. There's never anyone to talk to." It was a sentiment he'd shared a couple of times in the past few days leading up to his parents' annual New Year's Eve party.

"Well this year you have me," Sebastian offered, and Blaine's eyes lifted to catch his, a half smile pulling at his mouth.

"You know what I mean."

Finished fixing his hair, Sebastian turned, leaning against the edge of the bureau and watching Blaine across the room for a long time. He hated to admit it – his attachment to this boy problematic enough – but he'd quite enjoyed his time spent with Blaine's family. They were great people and knew how to have a good time when they were together as a family.

Of course it didn't go past him that Blaine was often excluded from discussions – not on purpose but simply because he had no interest in what Cooper and his father seemed to talk about. He supposed there wasn't a whole lot to be done about it, but it didn't stop him from feeling horrible for his friend.

"What're you thinking?"

Sebastian pulled himself from his thoughts, his eyes refocussing on his friend who was watching him curiously. "Nothing. Just..." and he offered Blaine a smile. "I've had fun here... with your family. Thanks again for the invite."

Blaine predictably shook off his thanks, clearly embarrassed by the gratitude, before getting to his feet with a sigh. "Well if you're ready we should probably get out there."

He had to chuckle at the 'woe is me' expression on Blaine's face, even as he nodded his head. "Yeah, we probably should. Don't want to keep all your friends waiting."

When Blaine just rolled his eyes, Sebastian laughed, taking the boy by the shoulders and steering him out the door and down the hall.

It was really becoming something of a problem, his habit of touching Blaine whenever he got the chance. The other boy never reciprocated in any encouraging way; to him he was sure they were only just friends, but it was hard for him not to be attracted to the older boy. With those big dark eyes, long lashes and thick dark hair, not to mention the almost Eurasian features, he dared anyone to argue the boy wasn't worth a second look.

"Seriously," and Blaine turned around to face him as they neared the living room where his parents' guests awaited, and suddenly his face was inches from his own and he could easily have just leaned down and... "I really don't think they'll miss us if we don't go in there."

"And I think you're wrong," he insisted, turning the obviously reluctant boy around once more and marching him out into the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Hello again to all my readers!

Thanks to all who've taken the time to read this, and to those who've chosen to follow and favourite this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Thanks especially to my reviewers for taking the time to let me know what you think. I really appreciate hearing from you guys. :)

PikaWings: Yeah... I gave poor Sebastian a bit of a sad back-story in this. Shame on me for treating him so poorly. :P As for his father and Justin ruining the party... in the interest of preventing spoilers, I'll let you read for yourself.

RHatch: Thanks again :)

AJ27: Yeah... Kurt definitely tends towards the selfish. It always seems to be about him.  
As for the whole Cooper thing... I figured Sebastian would definitely appreciate those good looks. Hells... I know I do. But yeah... telling your boyfriend that his brother is the most handsome man in North America is seriously insensitive.  
And as for Sebastian knowing about Blaine's 'Origin Story' so to speak... in this universe, I think not. I think if he had known it might have made it easier to confess his own.

Anyways, thanks again to everyone who's reading this, and without further ado... Chapter 7. Enjoy.

* * *

Though Sebastian mightn't have considered the Anderson New Year's Eve party one of the most _exciting_ parties he'd been to in his life, it was by no means one of his least favourite. Sure, Blaine had been correct in assuming that the party would consist mostly of a bunch of his parents friends, with a few of Cooper's thrown in for good measure. And sure, the music _definitely_ reflected that age difference. Despite all that however, despite every single reason he might have found to hate it, there was one thing that made it all worthwhile.

Blaine.

Because try as he might, he couldn't pretend that he wasn't still attracted to the handsome boy who was presently – was he to judge the other boy's expression – having a none-too-interesting conversation with one of his father's friends.

"Hey Blaine." His green eyes shifted to the man who'd stopped speaking as he'd approached. "Sorry. Do you mind if I borrow him a moment?" And when the man shook his head with a smile, the boys thanked him before making their way through the crowd to the drinks table.

"I'm gone for like... five seconds and you try to replace me. You're going to start making me feel insecure, Killer."

Blaine just chuckled, shaking his head. "I don't know if 'replacing' you is the right word. _He_ came up to speak to _me_."

"They can't resist your natural charms. Too alluring for your own good, huh?" And when Blaine shook his head with a laugh, a light flush colouring his cheekbones at the stray compliment, Sebastian couldn't help but smile.

Blaine had always been that way; always flustered by compliments to the point where Sebastian often found himself wondering how that was still possible. It seemed _more_ than likely that he'd have gotten his fair share in the past. He was a good looking guy, after all, with endless talent and an entertaining personality, so why people didn't compliment him more often, Sebastian didn't know.

And hell... what about Kurt? Had Kurt never offered him that kind of verbal attention? Surely his ex had _more_ than a few nice things to say about the boy.

Then again, knowing Kurt, attention seeker and all around selfish gay-face schmuck that he was, perhaps not.

Seriously... what did Blaine ever _see_ in that guy?

* * *

The rest of the evening passed easily, the boys keeping one another company throughout the night, spending most of it seated on one of the low couches in a corner of the room and watching those around them.

Not that the crowd gathered in the large living area of Blaine's family home was overly scandalous. Although Cooper's old school friends knew how to keep things interesting, the doctors and socialites that constituted Blaine's parents' friends were considerably more restrained, and despite the lack of anyone else their own age Sebastian found great enjoyment in spending the evening seated beside his fellow Warbler. Every so often Blaine would tap him on the arm, leaning over to murmur some anecdote or another about someone he'd just spotted in the crowd, and Sebastian would get another whiff of that raspberry hair gel and that familiar buzz beneath his skin that always seemed to accompany a close proximity to his friend.

It was getting towards midnight when they found themselves at the table along one side of the room that had been laid out with refreshments, and Blaine was laughing quietly to himself at the dismay on Sebastian's face.

"You're underage. Of _course_ they're not going to serve you."

"I used to..."

"Drink it all the time in Paris, I know. You've told me." And Sebastian had to smile in amusement at what was almost a sigh in his friend's voice. "Doesn't mean anything. To them you're just the seventeen year old son of some powerful doctor, lawyer, whatever, and that if anything happens to you because you drink a _little_ too much, their ass is going to be the one on the line."

Sebastian just sniffed, shaking his head. "I honestly don't think you'd survive one of my dad's parties, Anderson."

He was distracted then by the momentarily still room, until suddenly everyone around them started counting down. "Twenty! Nineteen!"

He looked over at Blaine with a smile and a shrug, surprised that it was almost the end of the evening, but not surprised at all by the fact that it had disappeared so quickly. Time flies, and all that. The two weeks he'd been here had simply flown by, simply because he was having a great time.

It seemed unfair.

"Ten! Nine!"

And this party... Well he'd really enjoyed himself despite Blaine insisting that the party would be dull, and he hoped that he in turn had made the evening more bearable for his friend.

"Eight! Seven!"

From the wide smile on Blaine's face, he supposed he'd succeeded in some way at least, those sparkling hazel eyes catching his own in the loud room, that smile brightening a few extra degrees before they drifted away again to the excitement surrounding them.

"Six! Five!"

He supposed he couldn't have been too boring. It wasn't as though Blaine didn't know these people; his parents' friends and Cooper's approaching to say hi over the course of the evening. He could have easily found someone else to keep him company. Indeed, Blaine had barely moved from his side the entire night, and anyone else might have read something into behaviour like that. Especially on New Year's Eve.

Because of that one _significant_ New Year's Eve custom.

The kiss at midnight – a long honoured tradition and one he'd taken advantage of the past couple of years. Since growing into the confidence he'd found in Paris he'd never let himself miss a chance to seduce the partner he'd chosen for the night. And looking over at Blaine, he wanted to... _God_ he wanted to.

It'd be _so_ easy too. Just lean over and take that mouth with his own. He was standing so close.

Despite that, this year – the first since he'd really _found_ himself in Paris – he let the moment slip by with barely an acknowledgement. He wondered briefly if he'd come to regret that.

 _"Happy New Year!"_

The cheers of the crowd swelled around them, couples and the occasional new acquaintances sharing that kiss, all of them revelling in the celebration of the moment. It felt anticlimactic somehow, shifting from one year to the next. Just another minute and another day.

Usually at this time of the night he'd have his hands on some gorgeous yet faceless guy, convincing him with murmured words and heavy kisses to sneak away from the party to somewhere they could be alone. This year... there was nothing.

Then Blaine's eyes shifted to catch his again, those big hazel eyes shining so brightly in the soft lighting and a small smile pulling at one corner of his mouth and suddenly kisses were overrated. He felt his heart thud uncomfortably in his chest and he smiled back and for the longest moment they stood like that, eyes caught, green staring back into hazel, silence in the storm of noise raging around them.

He felt his throat thicken; suddenly it was so much harder to breathe. He didn't know what was wrong with him. _Him_. Sebastian Smythe. The guy who didn't _do_ subtle. Who'd had his fair share of men in his bed; who gave out kisses like anyone else might a smile, and suddenly he was reduced to this. Struck silent. Immobile.

By another man's eyes and just the _barest_ hint of a smile.

It was because he was watching so closely that he caught the moment when Blaine's eyes – those big, hazel eyes that had so captured him from that very first moment – flickered to his mouth. He felt his heart stop. His breath caught. Then Blaine's name was called from across the room; the other boy's eyes flicked away and the moment was gone.

He let out a heavy breath, the noise lost in the excitement around them as Cooper Anderson bounced over to his little brother to give him a one-armed hug, his other arm wrapped securely around the waist of a gorgeous blonde. A quick "Happy New Year, Blainey" later and Cooper disappeared back into the crowd and Blaine turned back with a grin and a shake of his head.

"Classic Cooper."

Sebastian didn't know what to say; honestly didn't think his brain was capable of formulating a reply, but it seemed Blaine wasn't searching for one. The comment rhetorical.

"Happy New Year."

Sebastian let out a breathless laugh, wondering how Blaine could be so cool about it all, wondering then if his friend had felt _any_ of what he'd just experienced.

"Happy New Year, Killer."

* * *

As the two boys retreated down the hallway, wandering back towards Sebastian's room, the taller of the two arched a brow, a corner of his mouth pulling up into his familiar smirk. "So... that wasn't so bad, was it?" His friend had been dreading the evening all week, but seemed to have enjoyed the night well enough. At least from what he had observed.

Blaine just chuckled at the question, shaking his head. "I guess not. Could have been worse." When his friend looked up at him there was laughter in those hazel eyes. "One year one of the trauma surgeons had a little too much to drink and regaled us all with a somewhat off-key rendition of that U2 song, _'New Years Day'_ with accompanying dance number." He grinned. "All very entertaining until he tried to climb up onto the refreshments table and upended the whole thing."

He chuckled at that, nodding his head. "Alcohol does have a terrifically reliable habit of making terrible ideas seem utterly brilliant."

Blaine grinned up at him, curiosity in his gaze. "Yeah? What's the craziest thing you've done under the influence?"

"A woman," he admitted with a mischievous grin, and when he saw the stunned surprise and accompanying flush on Blaine's face he chuckled, amused. "Seemed like a great idea at the time."

"And?"

Sebastian shrugged. "And nothing. It was fun. We didn't keep in touch."

Blaine just nodded at this, his smile having vanished, his expression thoughtful. Obviously the admission had taken him by surprise. He wondered what the other boy was thinking.

When Blaine didn't respond after a moment, he probed lightly. "You've never been curious about playing for the other team?"

"I..." and Sebastian watched, amused, as a blush coloured Blaine's cheeks a rosy red. "I kissed Rachel once when I was really drunk and it felt good, but she kissed me cold sober a couple of days later and..." He shook his head before shrugging absently. Those big eyes lifted to his once again. "What was _it_ like?" The subtle emphasis on that word made Sebastian grin.

 _"It?"_ And Blaine flushed at the light teasing in Sebastian's voice before the other boy elaborated. _"It_ was fine; different but essentially the same." He shrugged. "Sex is just sex, whoever it's with."

Blaine just nodded, as if he understood but it was clear enough that his friend didn't. He supposed Blaine had little experience when it came to sex; just Kurt and that one night stand with mystery guy. He supposed the difference between the two had been significant.

Stepping into the bedroom that would be his only a couple of days longer, he watched Blaine carefully as the older boy followed him into the room, closing the door behind them. Knowing the question would be an awkward one given the circumstances of their breakup, his voice was gentle. "You and Kurt–"

Blaine just nodded, cutting him off. "A few times."

To be expected, Sebastian felt a brief flash of jealousy before pressing gently, "And that one night stand?"

Blaine looked over, startled as he took a seat on the settee, pulling his feet up under him. Then he was shaking his head. "We didn't... I mean, we _started_ to... you know. But it never got that far."

The admission completely blindsided him and for a long moment all Sebastian could do was stare at him in amazement. "You're _kidding_ , right?" and when Blaine didn't say anything, instead just watching him in an almost helpless way, Sebastian sat down heavily on the corner of the bed, his face stunned. "You're not kidding."

Blaine just shook his head, hazel eyes trained on the side of his face. Waiting.

Sebastian had nothing to give him. "Well, _shit_."

There was a long silence then as Sebastian tried to wrap his head around the situation. Honestly, he had no idea how to process the information. Sure, it really didn't matter one way or the other that Blaine had never slept with mystery guy, but the fact that he _hadn't_...

"Does Kurt know that?" and when Blaine shook his head, Sebastian turned in surprise. "He doesn't?" Again he got that small shake of his head, Blaine's eyes trained on the side of his face as he struggled against that side of him that really _hated_ Kurt and really shouldn't care. Taking a deep breath, he sighed heavily, once again surrendering what he really wanted to say to his promise to try and be a better person.

Honestly, it was really starting to be more trouble than it was worth, this whole being nice thing.

"Have you ever thought that _might_ be why he's having so much trouble forgiving you?"

Blaine just shrugged, looking away now and back at his hands. "I don't know. I used to. But when we met after Grease..." and when he glanced up, adding, "McKinley did a performance of Grease a while back," Sebastian just nodded.

"I know. I was there."

Suitably distracted, Blaine's dark brows shot to his forehead. "You were?"

Sebastian nodded. "I was. You were great, by the way."

Blaine stared at him a moment longer, even as a slight flush coloured his cheeks at the praise. "So you saw when..." and Sebastian just nodded when his voice trailed off, offering a sympathetic smile.

"I did. But you recovered; finished it strong."

A ghost of a smile flickered around the corners of his mouth. "Thanks." After the briefest pause he asked, "So why didn't you come say hi? After the show, I mean?"

He shook his head, laughing quietly at that. "We weren't exactly speaking back then."

"You still could've come see me."

Sebastian just smiled, nodding his head. "Actually I was going to do just that, but when I saw you Kurt was there and I thought it'd be the opposite of helpful if I were to wander over."

Blaine just shook his head with a sigh. "Couldn't have gone much worse, to be honest."

"And after that you didn't really look like you wanted to see anyone, so I took off."

His friend nodded silently, his thoughts obviously drifting back to that night, because his reply answered Sebastian's earlier question. "He told me it didn't matter what happened with Eli. That relationships were about trust and he didn't trust me, so..."

Eli, was it?

Sebastian shook his head. "Well that's just shit." And when Blaine looked at him startled, he continued. "If you think information like that doesn't matter, you're crazy. Of course it matters that you didn't sleep with this Eli guy. And it _will_ matter a hell of a lot to Ms Hummel too when he gets off his high horse and gives you a chance to talk."

Blaine just offered a wan smile at that, not reacting this time to the less than complimentary nickname for his ex.

Progress.

"He won't."

He said it with such conviction that Sebastian was frowning. "What do you mean, he won't?"

"I mean it's over."

"But... you guys were supposed to talk over the break. You were supposed to go see him." He was silent a moment, realisation dawning. "It wasn't just a simple 'change of plans', was it? He _cancelled_ your plans."

Blaine's laugh changed his mind; amused and almost bitter, and then the other boy was shaking his head. "Kurt told me we were done after _I_ cancelled our plans."

Staring in surprise, Sebastian shook his head. "But you were really looking forward to seeing him, why would you..." but moments later his voice trailed off, because he knew exactly why Blaine had cancelled New York, and his eyes fell away from his friend's face, struggling with the sheer weight of that responsibility. "Oh."

Instantly Blaine was shaking his head, reaching out to rest a hand on his, squeezing gently. "I'm not telling you to upset you or make you feel guilty. I'm not _blaming_ you, I just..." but then he was shaking his head. "I'm just saying none of it matters now."

Sebastian just nodded, his eyes focused on his hands, trying to figure out exactly how it was he was supposed to let himself off the hook for this. Sure, he had never felt even a _little_ affection towards Kurt so ruining whatever happiness he could in that respect was just... whatever. But Blaine was his friend, and knowing what being there for him had cost him... it was a hard fact to reconcile. How could he ever repay Blaine that kind of favour? Sacrificing any last chance he had with the love of his life because he'd drunk himself stupid and unloaded all his drama on the poor guy.

"I'm really–" but Blaine was shaking his head, waving his hand dismissively, cutting him off.

"Seriously, Sebastian, don't even think about it. I made that choice and I don't regret it, I promise." He shrugged. "If I went back, knowing what I know now and how Kurt would react, I'd still make the same decision."

"But–"

"Sebastian..." and the sigh in Blaine's voice had him nodding automatically, accepting Blaine's words, even though he still felt the weight of the sacrifice his friend had made for him.

"Besides," Blaine continued then, and Sebastian's eyes flickered over to the other boy. "This Christmas break has been the best I can remember and definitely the first time I've enjoyed that _stupid_ party."

Trying to shake off his guilt – no matter _what_ Blaine said, it was impossible not to feel it a little – Sebastian laughed quietly. "It really _wasn't_ that bad."

"It wasn't that bad because _you_ were here. Usually it's just me."

Flattered by that stray compliment, Sebastian pushed the feeling down, his brows lifting to his forehead. "You've never invited anyone to one of these things?" And when Blaine shook his head, he frowned. "Did your parents _say_ you couldn't?"

"I... well... no. But they're kinda boring. I didn't want anyone else to have to sit through it."

He couldn't help the grin that pulled at his mouth. "But you're more than happy to throw me under the bus? Geez, Killer... Way to make a guy feel special."

Blaine grinned back, shrugging his shoulders. "Had to get you back for that slushie somehow... and what better way than forcing you to endure the dreaded Anderson New Year's Eve party?" He frowned. "Which turned out to be not so bad this year, so maybe I'll have to think up some other form of torture as punishment."

"One of your brother's 'how to act' lectures maybe? I think I'd rather gnaw my own arm off before enduring another of those."

Blaine's eyes sparkled at his less than enthusiastic description. "Be careful. I just might."

"Noted. Consider me on my best behaviour."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Hi all! Thanks again to everyone who's taken a minute to read this story. I really hope you're all enjoying it so far, and thanks to those who've followed and favourited it.

Thanks go out especially to my reviewers. I appreciate you guys taking the time to send me your thoughts.

Julia3132: I'm glad you liked. As for the Eli situation, that's kinda how I imagined it in the show. The writers left it open for us to decide, and that's how I saw it in my head. And yeah... Kurt will definitely be finding out about the reasons for Blaine's absence at Christmas. Watch this space...

RHatch89: Yeah, I agree one hundred percent. I noticed that Blaine seemed to open back up into his fun, relaxed self once he and Kurt had broken up and it was just him and his friends at school. Much like he had been when Kurt first met him, all confident and sure of himself at Dalton.

AJ27: Thanks and I'm glad you're looking forward to finding all that out. Hopefully I don't disappoint. And no, Sebastian is definitely not bisexual in this story. He was just really, _really_ drunk and was like... 'why the hell not'. He seems like a 'try everything once' kinda guy. :P

Anyways, enough from me. I hope you all enjoy Chapter 8.

* * *

"Hey Sebastian, you have a minute?"

Turning in surprise, Sebastian watched Blaine's older brother approach with curiosity. Sure, over the past couple of weeks they'd gotten along well enough, but he was forever under the impression that Cooper disapproved of him, and the man had never approached him personally. He'd suspected of course that Cooper's hesitance had something to do with the slushie incident, and that Blaine's older brother simply hadn't let the whole thing go.

Not that it would have been strange if he hadn't. Honestly he wouldn't have been surprised if he'd been greeted with hostility by the whole Anderson clan. Instead he'd been met with friendliness and dare he say, _acceptance_. If their situations had been reversed, he could safely have said that his own father wouldn't have been half so forgiving.

Then again, give him enough of a prize and Alastair Smythe was willing to forgive just about anything, it seemed.

"Yeah sure. What d'you need?"

But Cooper was already shaking his head. "It's not about what I need," and at Sebastian's look of curiosity, he added, "This is about Blaine."

And just like that, Sebastian felt himself go on the defensive. He wasn't sure where this was going, but he wasn't one hundred percent sure that he liked it. "What about him?"

Cooper just studied his face a moment, clearly picking up on the stubbornness there. Sighing with a shake of his head, he continued. "He's been through enough with this breakup with Kurt, and I don't want him getting his heart stomped all over again, okay?"

He frowned at that, shaking his head. "I don't know what you mean."

Cooper's eyes narrowed just the tiniest bit then, and he folded arms across his broad chest, brows lifting to his forehead. "What I _mean_ , Smythe, is that Blaine's been hurt enough in the past. The last thing he needs is some golden-tongued playboy sweet-talking his way into his life and his heart."

"I'm not–"

"And big bad 'State's Attorney' daddy or not, you hurt that boy and I'll come back here and kick your scrawny white ass. You hear me?"

"I –" But Sebastian didn't have any words to reply to that, could honestly find no words he could offer the other guy and simply nodded his head; stunned and completely blindsided by the threat. "Yeah, sure. I hear you."

"Great. I'll see you at dinner."

And without another word Cooper Anderson turned and left him standing there, taken aback, a little flustered and wondering exactly where the hell that had come from.

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving?"

He might have been flattered – and perhaps swayed – in the past by Blaine's clear dismay at the announcement, but he'd already overstayed his welcome; he was beginning to feel far too comfortable in the presence of these people, and judging by Cooper's little speech this afternoon, Blaine's older brother felt the exact same way.

"I mean exactly that." He sighed, shaking his head as he finished stuffing more of his clothes back into his bag before turning to look back at his friend. "I have to get back. I left a lot of shit behind me when I left like that and I really need to sort some of it out. I can't keep running from my problems."

Blaine just nodded at that, a flattering dismay clear in those big hazel eyes, and Sebastian had to suppress his smile when a frown slowly pulled down further into that seriously irresistible kicked puppy look. God, that expression was a killer.

"I know... you're right I guess, I just..." but he shrugged, obviously unable to find the words he needed to relate how he felt about it, and not for the first time since Cooper had brought it up Sebastian was reminded of the other guy's words. What had he meant when he'd insisted that he didn't want him hurting Blaine? Did he think Blaine liked him? Sure there'd been that brief flicker of temptation at the party but Sebastian knew better than most that it was more than easy to get caught up in the moment on New Year's.

Besides, he wasn't the sort of guy someone like Blaine saw in that way. How _could_ he be, after all, given everything in their past; everything that Blaine knew about him?

Of course, he'd be lying if he'd admitted the thought hadn't crossed his mind, but he didn't do feelings – he knew _exactly_ where that shit ended up – and Blaine... well Blaine _did._

And like Cooper had said, Blaine had been through enough.

"We're supposed to be having a farewell dinner for Cooper tonight. He's heading home tomorrow, and dad wanted 'one last hurrah'."

Sebastian just nodded, even as he stuffed the last of his clothing into the bag, zipping it closed and turning to face his friend. "You'll have to say goodbye for me."

Surprise crossed Blaine's face then, as though he'd expected a different answer. "But you..." and yet moments later his voice was trailing off as if regretting what he'd been about to say.

"But I what?"

And just like that Blaine was shaking his head, that familiar flush creeping up his neck to colour his cheeks, and Sebastian caught himself laughing quietly when he realised what his friend had meant. "Ah."

Blaine frowned at that. "What you mean, 'ah'?"

"I mean 'ah' you think I like your brother."

Again that frown – darker this time as Blaine considered the amusement in his expression. "Don't you?"

Considering the question, seeing in it Blaine's now familiar insecurities where his brother was concerned, Sebastian wondered how best to answer his friend. He knew that if he lied and said that he wasn't remotely interested in Cooper, Blaine would no doubt see right through him, and it would hurt the boy even more.

He settled on blunt honesty.

"Sure, the guy's handsome," he answered and when he saw Blaine's face fall just that tiniest bit, he continued. "But he's got nothing on his kid brother, so..." and he shrugged, turning to pick up his bag.

Curious though he might have been about Blaine's expression at that moment, he resisted the temptation to peek, and when he finally _did_ look back Blaine had schooled it into something along the lines of amusement, though the flush in his cheeks had darkened significantly.

"Anyway, it's been fun, but I really should be off." He paused a moment, briefly regretful that he had to leave at all – more so when he saw the dismay in Blaine's expressive eyes – but he knew that things were getting _far_ too complicated. He didn't like how he was feeling here; he didn't like the fact that he was becoming so comfortable in this boy's presence when he _knew_ Blaine didn't see him that way.

 _Wouldn't_ see him that way.

Besides, he knew that this thing with his father was something he had to sort out before the man came looking for him. Because he was the sort of man who didn't take no for an answer, and woe betide anyone who dragged Alastair Smythe from his work.

"I'll see you at school?" Phrasing it as a question he was rewarded with a nod from his friend, Blaine offering him a brief smile.

"Let me walk you out."

* * *

The rest of his break disappeared as one might have expected.

After being suitably reamed by his father for skipping out on their Christmas and abandoning him to entertain Justin and his father on his own, Sebastian had offered countless promises to pick up his phone should his father call in future; promised to be less immature when it came to avoiding responsibility.

He didn't think the man believed him.

Smart man, his father.

Still, after that conversation the last day of freedom before school began had slipped by slowly. He'd caught up on some of his reading for his English Lit class, and mostly just sat around the dorm room and tried to pretend that he had some semblance of a life.

Honestly, he didn't know what was wrong with him. He'd spent long hours on his own before with nothing much to do, and it wasn't as though he and Blaine had done a whole lot during their time at the Anderson's home either. Sure, they'd gone out walking a couple of times, but the majority of their time had been spent in Blaine's living room idly conversing about whatever thought might pop into their heads; from what to expect from Hunter in the New Year, to why in God's name Australians eat that Vegemite shit.

So all it really boiled down to was the company of his friend and since _when_ had he had to rely on others for entertainment?

And so naturally, to prove to himself that of _course_ he didn't need Blaine to have a good time, he spent his evening at Scandals. Of course he didn't think that nursing a drink and wondering when exactly the fuck the crowd there had gotten so boring was so much a win for his 'proof' theory. Or maybe it was just a really horribly timed coincidence.

Probably the former, if he was honest with himself.

So basically – to summarise – he was screwed.

Far, _far_ too attached to Blaine he didn't know how to go about remedying the situation. One might argue that it would be easiest to simply cut him out of his life, but given the fact that they still attended the same school and were both members of the Warblers that was problematic at best. Not to mention one look at those big hazel eyes in that 'kicked puppy' expression and he'd be toast.

But he knew he had to sever something there; being Blaine's friend wasn't an issue, but this growing fascination with a guy who didn't return those feelings was only going to end badly. Not to mention the reliance he felt on Blaine's company disturbed him. For years Sebastian Smythe had been one hundred percent behind self-reliance. It had become a way of life for him.

Now...

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, and putting the final touches on his hair, straightening his tie, he moved to answer it.

"Did you hear? Hunter's gone!"

"Sorry?" Surprised by his early morning visitor, Sebastian watched Blaine practically bounce into the room without even the briefest of greetings. Dazed, he closed the door slowly behind the other boy, turning and leaning back against the frame as he studied his friend in silence for a moment. It had been less than two days and still it felt as though it had been forever since he'd last seen his friend.

"Hunter Clarington? Fearless leader of the Warblers?" and when Sebastian nodded, Blaine repeated his message.

"Seriously? He's gone?" Unsure if this news was good or bad for the Warblers, Sebastian just continued to stare at his friend in surprise.

Blaine just nodded, falling gracelessly into the seat by the window, those big dark eyes watching him in silence.

Oh yeah... he was definitely in trouble.

"What happened?"

Blaine just shrugged. "Apparently someone tipped campus security to check the dorms, and he was found with..."

"Steroids," Sebastian finished for him with a sigh and Blaine was nodding.

"Exactly. Idiot kept it. Probably should have known, seen it coming, but Thad texted the guys this morning and it was seriously the last thing I expected."

He really shouldn't be surprised he hadn't been included in the group text; _wasn't_ , in fact. He'd burned too many bridges in that group to be considered one of 'the guys'.

"So I guess congratulations are in order then."

Blaine's face shifted now into confusion. "What do you mean?"

Sebastian just chuckled. "I mean congratulations. You're practically a lock for captain."

He looked stunned at the suggestion and it was clear the thought hadn't even entered his mind. "I... _what?_ No, I'm not going to..." But then he was shaking his head. "Wouldn't you be captain?"

Sebastian just shook his head with a rueful smile. "Unlikely the guys will vote me back after all the shit I put them through."

"I'm sure that's not true," Blaine insisted, sitting forward on the seat, his expression earnest. It was sort of endearing in a way, this side of Blaine. The side that wanted so desperately to believe that he was a good person, and wanted everyone else to see exactly what it was he saw in him. "You've changed, Sebastian. You're not the same guy you were back then and I'm sure the others can see it too."

"And I think you're projecting, but we can agree to disagree on this one if you'd prefer."

Blaine just shook his head, stubborn as ever. "Whatever." It was clear that Blaine was done with that conversation, and for a moment there was a long silence between the two boys, as if both were struggling to find something to say. When the silence was broken, it was by Blaine rising to his feet again and making his way back across the room to join his friend by the door.

"So how'd you entertain yourself for the rest of your break?" and at Sebastian's look of curiosity, Blaine added, "You didn't get in too much trouble for not showing up at your dad's?"

Sebastian just chuckled at that and shook his head. "Besides the reaming for standing him up and a lecture on maturity and my 'responsibility to the family name' and all that shit, it went as well as can be expected." And when Blaine winced in sympathy, his friend just shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal. So I pissed my father off a little. What's new?"

It was obvious that the situation didn't bother the taller boy, so Blaine just nodded with a rueful smile.

"How about you?"

Blaine just shrugged at that, a rueful half-smile on his face. "Nothing much. Had Coop's farewell dinner and then Coop and dad spent the rest of the night chatting about 'what's next' for him in LA."

"He get off okay?"

Blaine just nodded with a smile, his eyes studying Sebastian's face a moment, and wondering again about his reassurances the last time they'd spoken about his brother. Honestly it was the first time he'd ever heard anyone give an opinion like that about Cooper. Everyone he'd introduced his brother to in the past had been clearly smitten with Cooper's classically handsome features and chiselled jaw. To say he was a little sensitive when it came to his older brother was something of an understatement, and yet Sebastian...

Sebastian thought he was more handsome?

He'd wondered several times since then whether he'd been serious; whether he'd told him what he'd wanted to hear instead of the reality of the situation. Even Kurt who'd professed to love him at the time had said that his brother was the 'best looking man in North America'. But whilst acknowledging that Coop was handsome, Sebastian had said...

But he pushed it all from his head. It wasn't a big deal. After all, it didn't matter what Sebastian thought in regards to his brother. Cooper had returned to his home in LA and besides... he and Sebastian were just friends. He could think what he liked about whoever he wanted.

"You okay?"

Sebastian's words cut into his thoughts and he wondered how long he'd stood there, silent, contemplating his feelings – or lack thereof – for his friend.

"I missed you." He blurted the words out, his voice rushed and almost breathless as if he'd wanted to get the comment out before his head could catch up with his mouth. And when Sebastian looked up in surprise, something uncertain about his green gaze, Blaine added, "After you left the other day, I mean. I missed you."

He saw Sebastian's brows tug together on his forehead, as if the other boy were resisting the urge to frown, and for a moment he thought he wouldn't get a response. Offering a brief smile, he turned to go, reaching for the doorknob.

"I missed you too, Killer."

When he turned back, Sebastian was staring at some point on the floor, his gaze unfocused and a rueful half smile pulling at his mouth. "I guess I got used to having you around and then suddenly you weren't anymore and I felt..." but it seemed Sebastian wasn't going to finish his sentence and he just shrugged. The expression on his face when he looked back up was discomfiture, as if perhaps he'd revealed too much.

"Lonely?" he offered, the feeling his own from the day previous. Unlike his friend of course, he'd had his parents there with him, however without his friend's oversized personality the house had felt remarkably empty.

Sebastian hesitated, clearly made uncomfortable by the word but after a moment nodded, those wide green eyes flicking back up to catch his own. "Yeah. Lonely about covers it."

He just nodded at that, his eyes caught on Sebastian's, something powerful and strong rooting his feet to the spot. He couldn't break his gaze... told himself over and over to look away, but Sebastian's quiet, almost hesitant words had him staring back into those green eyes, unable to look away.

Caught.

He kissed him.

The action was automatic, taking that one step and moving up a little on tiptoe to press a kiss to Sebastian's mouth. He caught himself moments later wondering exactly what the hell he thought he was doing and would have pulled away if Sebastian hadn't started kissing him back.

He'd always known of course that Sebastian knew more about this sort of thing than he did; had far more experience. It was obvious in the way he moved, spoke and behaved around those who caught his eye. His confidence spoke volumes. And now... now Blaine knew for sure why he was so bloody confident all the time.

Because Sebastian was an _incredible_ kisser.

When Sebastian started kissing him back, he heard himself inhale sharply in surprise at the suddenly fierce mouth against his own. With the warmth of Sebastian's breath on his cheek and the soft material of his blazer crushed in his hand, it was hard to remember anything else. Like the fact that he and Sebastian were supposed to be just friends. Like the fact that half the time he'd known this boy he'd spent angry with him. Like the fact that he was supposed to be in love with... with Kurt.

His mind stuttered over the name and he broke the kiss, stumbling back, his eyes startled for a moment as he stared up at the taller boy. Then his eyes fell, severing that connection and refusing to look back up; not meeting Sebastian's eyes – those _dangerous_ eyes – as he stepped past him, wrenching the door open and disappearing out into the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Hi again everyone! Usual thanks go out to my followers and those who've favourited the story. I'm really glad you're all still enjoying it so far, and sticking with me.

Thanks especially to my reviewers. I really appreciate all your comments and for taking the time to write to me and let me know what you think.

Julia3132: In the interests of not giving anything away from the chapter below, I won't answer your comment, but I'm glad you enjoyed it.

PikaWings: Yes he did. But poor Blaine is going through a lot with Kurt. Poor boy is very confused. But not to worry. Sebastian will survive. ;)

RHatch89: No they definitely cannot. It's getting harder to ignore. :)

AJ27: I have noticed Blaine tends to over think things sometimes, and let things fester. Used to be such a go-getter too. Early days Blaine (like... season two before he and Kurt became a thing) would've been all over this.

SilverStreaksofStardust: Thanks very much for the compliment, I really appreciate it. :) I'm happy you're enjoying it so far, and I hope you continue to do so.

Anyway, thanks again to all, and now... time for Chapter 9. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

It was as if it had never happened, Sebastian greeting him with his normal half smile and nod when he saw him later that day at practice, green eyes catching his a moment before sliding back to Skylar as the guy continued to outline his plan for their next 'impromptu' performance.

He didn't know what he was expecting. Had he anticipated that Sebastian might want to talk about it? Might call him out on what he'd done? Given Sebastian's interest in the past, maybe he'd even expected the guy to watch him with hungry eyes... as if that one kiss had simply not been enough to sate him and he wanted more. What he did _not_ expect however was the sheer indifference radiating off the younger boy. As if none of it had mattered.

As if it hadn't happened at all.

And why _should_ just a simple kiss get his attention? It was already well-established that Sebastian Smythe had more sexual experience in his pinky finger than Blaine had in his entire body. A kiss was nothing to a boy like that.

Honestly, he'd never understood the phrase 'just a kiss' more than he did in that moment.

"Blaine? Earth to Anderson. Come in Blaine!"

The voice pulled him back from his thoughts and he found every single one of his fellow Warblers looking at him; waiting.

"Sorry guys... I was miles away. What were you saying?"

He tried not to notice the silent gaze of the Warbler across the room as he took a seat by the fire; ignoring those brilliant green eyes that had gotten him into this predicament in the first place.

* * *

The next few days were torture. He didn't know what it was but something about the way Sebastian was simply able to pretend none of it had ever happened was definitely bothering him. Sure, he hadn't stuck around to discuss it all with the other boy – he hadn't _wanted_ to, honestly – the guilt of what that kiss meant had been enough that he too had wanted to pretend that it had never happened.

Turns out Sebastian was a hell of a lot better at that than he was.

If he hadn't been one hundred percent sure he'd kissed the other boy, he might have started to suspect the whole thing was some kind of fantasy he'd concocted in his head due to stress and those irritating feelings he'd been experiencing towards Sebastian since Christmas.

He knew he was just being stupid of course. If he wanted to talk to Sebastian about all of this, all he had to do was approach the guy. He didn't think Sebastian was going out of his way to avoid the topic. He was simply not talking about it. Maybe because he didn't think that _he_ wanted to. Maybe because it wasn't such a big deal to Sebastian.

Hell, maybe his male friends randomly kissed him all the time. Or else just some random, out of the blue kiss like that was simply the opposite of noteworthy.

He had lived in Paris for a while, after all. They were super affectionate there, right?

Okay, now he was just being ridiculous. Of _course_ Sebastian knew that kiss wasn't just 'some kiss'. He'd been there too, and it had been clear enough where it had come from; those feelings that had been hovering closer and closer to the surface during the Christmas break... hell maybe even before that. Sebastian had become a friend during his time back at Dalton – closer than he'd ever been before – filling that hole in his life that Kurt had left when he'd moved to New York.

But that was all beside the point. Sebastian wasn't the one who was ducking this kiss... ignoring it and pretending – hoping? – that it had never happened. That honour could be laid solely at his own feet, and he knew that he was being ridiculous. He was practically an adult already, and he needed to start acting that way. He knew too that if he continued to ignore what had happened between them, it really would turn into just... nothing. Another mistake in a long list of mistakes he'd made, and he didn't want that to happen.

And sure, perhaps he shouldn't have kissed Sebastian. He was still in love with Kurt after all, was simply spiralling because of this ridiculous breakup and Kurt officially ending things after he'd cancelled Christmas, but that was no reason to make his relationship with Sebastian awkward.

Not that it seemed to be on Sebastian's side of course. From what he could tell with his own mind in free-fall, Sebastian was being the same guy he usually was. That calm, flirty, _confident_ guy he'd always been since he returned, but everything – every look and every smile – was affecting him in an entirely different way, and he knew that if he didn't say something soon, it would start affecting their friendship.

And if there was one thing in this world that he couldn't lose now, it was that.

* * *

"Can we talk?"

Sebastian turned at the sound of the voice behind him, green eyes finding those hazel ones he'd found so alluring since that very first day he'd seen them. "Sure. What did you want to talk about?"

Blaine was clearly surprised by his reply, arching a brow. "You're _kidding_ , right?"

He chuckled at the response, nodding his head. "Ah! That." He shrugged, turning and continuing down the hall and Blaine fell into step beside him. "I just assumed you didn't want to talk about that."

"What?" Blaine was obviously surprised. "Why would you think that?"

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle at that, shaking his head. "Well given you obviously couldn't see your _own_ face, I'll let that slide." When he glanced over it was clear Blaine was still confused. "Regret. Confusion... God, you were _horrified_. I just assumed it was something you wanted to forget."

"I... I did." And as Sebastian felt the beginnings of resigned disappointment creeping down his spine, Blaine added, "For a while." When he looked over, waiting for the boy to elaborate, he saw a flush creep charmingly up from Blaine's throat to his cheeks. "I guess... I guess I changed my mind."

"Okay." And for a long moment there was silence, Sebastian wondering if perhaps Blaine had wanted him to begin. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I..." It was clear that Blaine was struggling to find a place to begin; was obviously not comfortable in the situation that he found himself. And really, why should he be. As far as Sebastian knew, Blaine had over the years only had the one boyfriend, and with the exception of that one night had never had any experience with other men. Not a whole lot of experience to pull from when it came to discussing feelings with a guy you may or may not like.

Still, he wasn't averse to helping out, invested enough in exactly what conclusions Blaine might come to once they had it all out on the table that he was determined to follow this conversation through to its conclusion. "You kissed me."

Again that charming flush coloured Blaine's cheeks and it was very clear he was making him more than a little uncomfortable. He had to admit that it was sort of empowering... he hadn't had this effect on the boy since they'd first met, and back then he hadn't had a snowball's chance in hell with him. Now...

Blaine nodded with a half smile, almost rueful, his eyes flickering up to catch Sebastian's own.

"And you wish it had never happened?" Best get the heavy stuff over with if it had to go that way.

Blaine looked startled at the suggestion, immediately shaking his head. "No. I... uh... no. That's not it. I just..."

Sebastian found himself watching Blaine closely, waiting on bated breath for him to finish. Exactly what was it that Blaine was trying to say? He was encouraged by the fact that Blaine didn't regret it, but at the same time he didn't seem overly happy about it either. Patience was a virtue, but right now he wasn't feeling particularly virtuous.

In the interests of not pushing Blaine away however, he waited for his friend to speak.

"I'm not over Kurt. And that... that's why I took off, I guess."

Well that made sense, and although the information didn't come as a shock – because of _course_ Blaine wasn't over the guy yet – it was still a disappointment. He knew that cancelling his Christmas plans with Kurt was still weighing on his friend, but he'd hoped that in the weeks since that he'd at least been able to let some of it go. And hell, maybe he had. Blaine _had_ kissed him after all – a moment he was having a _hard_ time getting out of his head – and that suggested that he'd pulled away at least somewhat from the hold his ex had over him.

Just obviously not enough.

"Honestly, Blaine, it's fine. Not a big deal. It was just a kiss."

He saw a flicker of amusement cross Blaine's face as he said the last, and although he was curious about it, he didn't bring it up. Then Blaine was nodding, and he knew the whole thing was being written off in his friend's mind as a once off. As just one of those moments where you lost control and did something crazy. Like kiss a guy who was just a friend.

"Thanks Sebastian."

* * *

Being just friends with Sebastian was harder than he'd thought. In the few weeks since that kiss it was impossible not to look at his friend in an entirely different light and to remember with shiver-worthy accuracy exactly how Sebastian's mouth had felt on his own. Slightly disconcerting considering his conflicting emotions of guilt and betrayal towards Kurt.

Not that he was betraying anyone with _whatever_ that had been with Sebastian. Sure, he'd betrayed the boy in the past but it had been Kurt who had officially called their relationship off. _'It's over'_ , he'd said, so it didn't matter who Blaine chose to spend his time with.

Of course, knowing Kurt's reaction should he ever hear about that kiss and exactly who he'd shared it with brought his guilt right back again. He knew how Kurt felt about Sebastian after all; his intense dislike of the boy had been warranted at the time, and although Sebastian had definitely changed since those days, Kurt hadn't let his animosity towards the guy diminish in any way.

Neither had Sebastian's animosity towards Kurt, come to think of it; their hatred of one another was obviously too deeply ingrained.

And honestly, he needed to stop worrying about this. Kurt was gone – from Lima _and_ from his life – and he needed to start moving on. He needed to stop letting every single mention of his ex get to him. Needed to stop hanging onto the words of any of the New Directions who he knew were regularly in contact with Kurt and Rachel in the stray hope that maybe – just _maybe_ – they might give him some idea as to how Kurt was doing. He knew it was over, Kurt had been incredibly clear, so he just needed to stop caring.

Easier said than done.

"Hey... you okay?"

Sam's voice intruded into his thoughts and he shook them off, his eyes fixing once again on the face of the boy seated opposite him. "Yeah, sorry. Just..." and he shrugged. "Distracted I guess. There's a lot going on at school."

"Yeah, I did hear a rumour they're thinking of promoting you to Captain. Congratulations."

Blaine offered a half-hearted shrug, still feeling a little conflicted by the nomination. Just as Sebastian had anticipated the Warblers had enthusiastically suggested him for the post and sure he'd been flattered by the vote of confidence from his friends, but he still felt like the post was rightfully Sebastian's. After all, he'd been ousted when the school had brought in Hunter; it seemed only fair that he received the position back.

"C'mon, Blaine. You'll be great. Best thing that ever happened to them."

Blaine couldn't help but smile at that. "Thanks Sam, but it's not a sure thing. Not yet."

"Pssshhh... running against Sebastian _Smythe?_ It's practically a done deal."

Blaine looked at his friend in amazement. "How the hell do you know..." but then he was shaking his head. "You know what? Never mind. I don't want to know." Then he shrugged. "But don't be so sure. Sebastian's changed Sam. He's practically a different person these days."

"Yeah, when you're there to see it."

But Blaine was shaking his head, determined to defend his friend. "He spent Christmas at my place. You think he can fake it three weeks straight?"

"He spent..." but Sam's voice trailed off to nothing, his face registering amazement. "You're _kidding_ , right?" And when he offered a brief shrug Sam started frowning. "I thought you and Kurt were..."

He was shaking his head again, cutting his friend off before he could finish. "Didn't happen."

"So you and Sebastian are..."

"Just friends," Blaine assured him, cutting him off again; trying _not_ to notice how saying it aloud made it feel like so much more of a lie. "And I promise he's changed Sam. He's definitely not the same guy we knew back then. I really do think he'd be a great captain for the Warblers."

Sam just nodded but didn't say anything, clearly still caught up on the whole Sebastian being at his place over Christmas thing. He supposed it _was_ more than a little surprising given the fact that the last time Sam would remember seeing Sebastian – if one didn't include appearances at competitions – would have been when the guy had thrown a rock-salt filled slushie in his face. And without permission from Sebastian to disclose his past he couldn't explain exactly _why_ it was he'd invited the guy to spend Christmas at his home.

"You realise how Kurt'll react when he finds out, right?"

Of course he knew that. He'd known it from the minute he'd made the decision to skip his flight to New York. Sure, Kurt's reaction to his cancelling their plans had been bad enough. If he knew he'd cancelled them for Sebastian and then invited the other boy to spend Christmas with his family...

Well he knew how it looked.

"This has nothing to do with Kurt."

Sam's expression shifted to disbelief at that and he was suddenly shaking his head. "So you're telling me that you're not 'just friends'," and Sam mocked the words he'd offered, making inverted commas with his fingers to indicate how little he believed them. "With Sebastian because you know it'll piss Kurt off the most?"

"There's nothing going on with Sebastian, Sam." Nothing much, anyway. It was _'just a kiss'_ after all, and he hated the way the words made his stomach churn uncomfortably. The fact that Sebastian could dismiss it so easily still felt a bit like a slap in the face. "We really _are_ just friends."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Blaine, but I don't believe you." Sam still had that whole blunt thing down, clearly. "You and I are just friends and I still haven't received an invitation to your _house_ , let alone an offer to stay over the Christmas break." He shook his head. "You and Sebastian are something else entirely."

He'd hit the nail on the head of course; that although he and Sebastian certainly weren't together, they weren't just friends either. Everything had changed since that first day back at school after the break... maybe before that, he wasn't sure, but whatever the case things between him and Sebastian had never been more confused. There was something there that both chose to actively deny; deny to the point where things had become complicated and almost... well... awkward between them. So _very_ far from the casual simplicity of spending time with Sebastian he'd gotten used to since first returning to Dalton.

Blaine just shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you, Sam. Sebastian and I aren't a 'thing'."

Sam hesitated a moment, studying his face before nodding and Blaine wondered if he really believed him this time, or had simply given up trying to argue.

He suspected it might have been the latter.

"Well good. Because Kurt's doing his best to move on, and I don't think hearing you and Sebastian are together is going to help so much."

Blaine felt an almost _aching_ cold flood his body at Sam's words, and his eyes went wide. "Wait, Kurt's... Kurt's moving on?"

Sam just frowned at him, shrugging. "He said it was over, right?" And when Blaine just nodded, Sam shot him a look of confusion. "So what _else_ would he be doing?"

He didn't want to ask – didn't really _want_ to know – but he couldn't seem to stop himself. "Has he," and he had to swallow heavily before continuing. "Has he met someone?"

Sam hesitated. It was just for a moment and yet Blaine had his answer, something that must have shown in his face, because Sam's expression shifted to sympathetic. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I didn't mean to–"

"Who is he?"

Obviously awkward, Sam shrugged. "I dunno. Rachel said it was some guy from school. Adam something?" and when Blaine didn't reply, sitting shell-shocked in his seat, Sam offered him a sympathetic smile. "Hey sorry, Bro. I know how much you..."

But Blaine was shaking his head, cutting him off, before pushing himself out of his chair and collecting his bag. "I... I have to go."

"Blaine, seriously, don't..." but Blaine had already hurried away, and Sam's voice trailed off into a sigh as he watched the other boy disappear out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Hi to all my readers! Thanks again to everyone who took a moment to read this; I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far and hope you all continue to do so. Thanks also to my followers and those who've favourited this story. I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far.

A very big thank you especially to my reviewers. I really do appreciate the time you guys take to let me know what you think.

PikaWings: Oh, I agree. I'm not saying Blaine did the right thing. He's definitely not handling this like he should. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. :)

Julia3132: Thanks, I'm glad you think so. I didn't want them to do a complete one eighty in behaviour. I wanted to get them to change gradually. I hope I don't disappoint.

RHatch89: Yeah... there was always something there between the two of them; an attraction, even if Blaine never acted on it. It was kinda obvious in Blaine's reaction to Sebastian's invite for coffee after that brief chat in the commons after they first met. Kurt had a real complex about him though... even in season six when Blaine admits he's seeing someone, Kurt's mind jumps straight to Sebastian. :P

GilGalen: Thanks very much :D I'm sorry the drama made you a bit sad, but I'm glad you're still enjoying it despite that.

AJ27: Happy to hear you're enjoying story so much. :) And no, it's not wrong that you enjoyed it. I mean... we all know that Blaine is not a perfect human being. He's flawed and makes mistakes like anyone else, and sometimes he just gets overwhelmed and does something he'll regret. It happens and it's honest. As for Sam... I figure the guy spends most of his time with the New Directions, and they'd _definitely_ be on the Kurt side of this one. Sebastian is a pretty sore spot for most of them.

Anyways, thanks again to everyone taking the time to read this. I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter.

* * *

Sebastian had just finished taking off his shoes, tossing them carelessly into one corner of his room when he heard the knock at the door.

Surprised, glancing briefly at his watch and wondering who it could be at this time of the day, he padded barefoot to the door, opening it to see a harassed looking Blaine, those big hazel eyes lifting to meet his own before glancing almost anxiously down the hall.

Following his gaze, Sebastian saw nothing at all out of the ordinary, his eyes flicking back to Blaine's face; studying it carefully for any sign of what was bothering his friend.

"Can I come in?"

The words were rushed, nervous almost, and Sebastian found himself frowning even as he nodded.

"Of course."

Opening the door wider to allow his friend into the room, Sebastian was surprised again when Blaine rushed past him, the boy's stride carrying him halfway across the room. By the time he'd closed the door and turned back his friend had become what he might have described as a nervous wreck, standing in the middle of the floor, his hands twisting nervously together.

"Jesus, Blaine. Are you okay?"

"I..." and then Blaine was nodding, swallowing heavily at the same time and Sebastian shook his head in dismay.

"Blaine, don't lie to me. You are _not_ okay."

Blaine looked over, startled at the profession, his hazel eyes wide. "I just..." but then he was just shaking his head and when Sebastian approached, reaching out to rest a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to guide him to the chair, his friend flinched violently.

Stepping back, hands up in the well-known gesture of surrender, Sebastian just watched Blaine with growing concern. "Blaine, what's wrong?"

"I couldn't... I can't..." and then the boy was shaking his head again, and again Sebastian stepped forward, this time taking his friend by the shoulders – ignoring his flinch – and shaking him gently.

"Focus, Anderson. Breathe," and when Blaine's lids lowered to hide those big hazel eyes as the boy took a deep breath, Sebastian found himself nodding with a smile. "Good. Now... Tell me." And when Blaine's eyes opened again, he offered a supportive smile. "What's wrong?"

He felt the tug on his tie before he fully comprehended the situation, and next second he was being very _thoroughly_ kissed by Blaine Anderson.

Inhaling sharply in surprise, for a moment he was too stunned to respond; frozen whilst that mouth he'd _dreamed_ of since that first kiss moved so fiercely against his own. Then he came back to himself, shaking his head, pulling back and breaking the kiss. "Blaine, no. What's–" but Blaine tugged again on his tie, moving up on his toes to secure his mouth more firmly over Sebastian's own and... well... he'd never claimed he was a saint.

He kissed him back, lips twisting against Blaine's as he angled his head and deepened the kiss, winning a faint, breathy moan from his friend. Fingers digging into the arms of his blazer, Blaine moved further up on his toes to meet the kiss, his breath gusting warm against his cheek, obviously encouraged by Sebastian's response.

Seconds later those hands were sliding up his arms, one arm curling around the back of his neck – an anchor – whilst the other hand slid further, tugging at the hair at the back of head and causing his stomach to flip excitedly.

"Blaine..." He spoke the name on a breath, not resistance this time but surrender, Blaine stealing the opportunity to slide his tongue – hot and heavy – into his mouth; tasting, exploring...

Groaning at the sudden assault, Sebastian returned the kiss with renewed vigour. Hands on Blaine's hips guided the other boy closer, his body pressed up against his own and Blaine murmured his approval, hand tightening in his hair.

"I want you." Blaine's voice was a desperate murmur and there was only the briefest of hesitations before his friend added, " _All_ of you," and even as he felt that familiar hot flash-burn of anticipation wash through his body, he was shaking his head, hands lifting to Blaine's shoulders, pushing his friend gently away.

"Blaine, no," and when Blaine's mouth moved to catch his again, he turned his head away, Blaine's lips landing on his cheek before he managed to grip his friend's arms, pushing him away again. "Blaine." Once again he shook the boy gently; Blaine appearing to snap out of whatever it was that had taken hold of him, and the other boy shuddered as thoughts of whatever had brought him to this moment rushed back into his mind.

"Now..." and when those big hazel eyes – misplaced passion dwindling, tormented once more – looked up into his, Sebastian felt his stomach flip flop again when he realised that only moments ago he'd been kissing that mouth; that perfect mouth that was now twisted into a frown. "Tell me. What's wrong? What's happened?"

Blaine was trembling he realised then, and the hands he'd rested on his friend's arms began rubbing gently up and down in an attempt to soothe the other boy.

Didn't seem to be working.

"It's Kurt."

Well of _course_ this was about Kurt. He shouldn't be surprised – wasn't really – but found himself dismayed despite that. Once, just _once_ could any kiss the two of them shared _not_ have something to do with Kurt?

Honestly? Probably not.

"What happened? What'd he do?"

Blaine shook his head, his expression shifting to embarrassed now and when it seemed his friend wasn't inclined to reply, Sebastian shook him gently once again, drawing those big hazel eyes back to his own. "Blaine?"

"He..." and Blaine took a deep breath, his expression heavy, as if his words might bring about the apocalypse. "He's seeing someone."

Shit. Ms Hummel found himself another boy toy to twist and mould into his own personal lap dog? Good for him. That he felt this other boy might be able to replace Blaine was ludicrous. No one could _possibly_ compare to Blaine Anderson. He had no doubt stubborn Ms Hummel knew that too, even if he wasn't consciously aware of the fact at present; sooner or later he would want his ex back.

 _His_ job... get Blaine to the point where he didn't need that selfish drama queen anymore _before_ that happened.

"I'm sorry," and when Blaine waited patiently, as if expecting him to offer something more, Sebastian shrugged. "I don't know what to say, Blaine. You know I'm shit at this sort of thing, but I guess maybe..." and his voice trailed off into a shrug.

When it didn't look like he was going to continue, Blaine prompted, "Maybe?"

"Maybe this is a good thing." When he saw Blaine recoil a little at the words he knew the other boy didn't want to hear, he sighed. "I'm sorry, but it's the truth. You said Kurt ended it. It's over and the sooner you realise that the sooner you can move on with your own life." He offered his friend a sad smile. "Kurt's moving on and has found someone new. Now you can too."

But Blaine was already shaking his head. "Sebastian, it's not that easy. Kurt was..." and his friend paused a moment as he searched for the word he was looking for. "Kurt was _everything_. Kurt was everything that I'd ever wanted, and now that he's gone I just..." he sighed, shaking his head. "I'm never going to find that again."

Sebastian wanted to laugh at the sweet naïveté in that sentence, wondering at the same time how Blaine could utter it and still take himself seriously. "Of _course_ you'll find it again, Killer. Kurt was your first boyfriend, your first kiss... hell your first time, and yeah, the guy meant a lot to you. And I know you don't think so now; you can't even _fathom_ how it could even be possible, but eventually... that does end." He smiled faintly as he reminisced about his own experience with 'never getting over' a guy. Honestly... it had been a whole lot easier than he'd thought, but then again he and Blaine had never exactly seen the world the same way. He definitely couldn't see his friend embarking on a spree of romantic entanglements to get a boy out of his head.

"How can you be sure?"

He fixed his friend with a look of disbelief, brows lifting to his forehead. "How can I be sure?" he asked in amusement. "I've _lived_ it."

But Blaine was shaking his head. "No, I mean for _me_. You found a way to move on, but..." and again he shook his head, his voice trailing off into nothing.

"But?"

"But I'm not as _strong_ as you are."

The words were blurted out in a rush and his friend wouldn't look at him, almost as though he were ashamed of the admission.

"Bull shit."

Stunned at the harsh reaction, Blaine's eyes snapped back to his and for a moment the boy just stared at him in surprise. "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me."

"I... I don't know..."

"Blaine, you're stronger than you realise," and when Blaine scoffed at the trite assurance, Sebastian started shaking his head. "No, you are. You might not think so but I've seen you do a whole lot that takes real strength. Like standing up to Hunter the way you did, even when the rest of your friends didn't stand with you. Or how about your cancelling a potentially reconciliatory holiday with your ex because a friend needed you more. Neither was something _anyone_ could call easy, Blaine. I couldn't have – _wouldn't_ have done either, but you did. Without a second thought."

There was a long pause then as Blaine considered his words before a faint smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. "Well I'm not gonna lie... there were a couple of second thoughts about New York. Flights at Christmas are pretty pricey, you know," Blaine offered, the teasing joke tugging a half-smile onto Sebastian's mouth.

"Oh I know." Nodding seriously, Sebastian released his friend, taking a step back and immediately regretting the separation. His fingers itched to reach out and touch the other boy; he'd enjoyed the proximity, even though it had been only for a moment. It was hard to forget after all... Blaine's mouth so desperate on his own; those quiet words, muttered in that breathy voice.

 _I want you. All of you._

Lord save him he was going to regret being this 'better man' later, he was sure of it.

"You gonna be okay?"

Blaine took a deep breath, considering the question honestly for a long moment before nodding his head. "Yeah, I think I..." and he nodded again. "I'll be fine."

Sebastian just nodded with a smile, watching as the other chewed absentmindedly at his lower lip and feeling what was quickly becoming a more than familiar ache in his stomach at the sight.

God damn it, years back – back before he'd ever met this boy – he wouldn't have thought twice about Blaine's earlier proposition. If it could really be called that. Seduction, sure a little clumsily done, but essentially that was what Blaine had been attempting and he certainly wouldn't have been pushing the boy away and trying to get him to talk.

Old Sebastian Smythe would have taken everything he could and right now the two of them would be...

But he pushed the thought from his head, annoyed with himself. Because truth of the matter was that old Sebastian would never have been put in this position; would never have been given this opportunity to begin with. Old Sebastian Smythe wouldn't have had Blaine as a friend; certainly Blaine wouldn't have trusted that version of himself with the kind of information he shared so freely now. Old Sebastian definitely wouldn't...

He was distracted from his thoughts by the sight of one of those hands reaching out to pick up his tie again, and startled, he realised that Blaine had stepped in once more whilst he'd been distracted. Caught completely off-guard he froze, watching silently as Blaine idly fingered the material of his tie.

"You've changed, you know."

It was as if Blaine could see directly into his thoughts and surprised – a little distracted by the fingers on his tie – he looked up and directly into those hazel eyes, once again so near his own. "Sorry?"

"You've changed, Sebastian," Blaine repeated, those big hazel eyes studying him quietly, wandering carefully over his face, as if searching for something. "A whole lot more than you realise."

"I don't think..."

He didn't think what? With zero idea where he'd been going with that, his voice trailed off into nothing and he simply shook his head. Holy shit, his mind had been completely wiped; utterly blank as he fought for anything at all to say to Blaine's quiet observation. Honestly... Blaine really needed to let go of his tie.

"You don't think what?"

Attempting to tug his tie from Blaine's surprisingly strong grip, Sebastian shook his head. "This isn't a good idea, Blaine." But his voice trailed off when Blaine started shaking his head, and he found himself wondering exactly where it was his friend had found all this confidence. And just where the hell his had all gone.

"What's not a good idea?" Blaine asked, even as he pulled a little on his tie, tugging Sebastian closer still and Sebastian found himself swallowing heavily, shaking his head. He might have told him _exactly_ what wasn't a good idea had he had any control over his vocal chords. As it was, Blaine had leaned in further, pressing slow, feather-light kisses along his jaw and his head was feeling remarkably fuzzy; certainly _far_ too fuzzy to reply in any coherent manner.

"I... This is..." and his breath expelled as Blaine's kisses deepened, and he swallowed heavily, shaking his head and knowing this was quickly getting out of hand.

Summoning all the self-control he had left, he gripped Blaine's arms, pushing him away and shaking his head fiercely. "Blaine, no," and _Lord_ did he want to curse when he saw the calm and curious manner in which Blaine watched him now, the subtle pressure he was putting on the restraints Sebastian's hands had become driving him crazy. All he'd have to do is let go... let this happen. "We can't."

And the boy _still_ didn't let go of his tie; the article an anchor holding the two together.

"Why not?"

 _Why not indeed_ , his head argued. Why was he fighting this? Why was he fighting something he had wanted for such a long time?

Simple.

Because Blaine saw in him someone he knew he couldn't be for his friend. Best lay it all out on the table now, before things went too far and he ended up as another regret on Blaine's ever-growing list. "Blaine, I can't be that guy."

Clearly surprised by the words, Blaine hesitated, leaning back a little now as if to get a better look at him, those big dark eyes wandering over his face as if trying to understand exactly what it was that he'd meant. "What?"

"Your 'someone new'. I'm not that guy, Blaine; you know I don't..."

But Blaine was already shaking his head, leaning in, making Sebastian's head fuzzy again as those lips found their way back to his jaw; his restraining hands became mutineers. "I don't _want_ anything serious. I _don't_ need it," and it was automatic when Sebastian lifted his chin as that mouth, those _lips_ explored the underside of his jaw, his breath exhaling sharply as they wandered further back, finding the hollow behind his ear. He could smell him, feel the soft warmth of his skin so close to his own, the heat of his breath on his skin. "I just need you; _all_ of you. Right now." And Sebastian didn't fight him as the boy twisted open the button of his blazer, pushing it off his shoulders where it crumpled to the ground in a forgotten heap.

He was being used, that had been made perfectly clear; but fact of the matter was that he didn't really care anymore. Whichever way you looked at it he was getting exactly what he'd wanted. The one thing he'd really wanted for... well it felt like forever. Since that first day he'd seen Blaine Anderson leaning against the doorjamb of the senior commons at school, with those big dark eyes; that soft smile as he'd watched the Warblers perform.

He'd been toast the moment he'd laid eyes on him.

And now... Now Blaine was offering him something that he'd wanted forever, something he'd felt would never be his because of the differences between them; the main one, of course, being the fact that he simply didn't _do_ relationships or feelings and Blaine... well Blaine did.

But Blaine wasn't asking for relationships _or_ feelings. Had made it very clear that he didn't _want_ either, he just wanted...

He felt a swell of anticipation rise in his chest and he was nodding before he realised he'd officially made the decision, giving up any and all resistance as Blaine began pushing him backwards towards the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Hello again to all my readers! Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this story, and for those who've followed and favourited it.

Thanks especially to my reviewers. I do love hearing from you guys, and am glad you're all still enjoying it – or at the very least, sticking it out :P

RHatch89: Oh yes, starting something casual is definitely going to complicate things, but what's any story without a little bit of drama, right? Watch this space. :)

PikaWings: No, Blaine is definitely not going to Sebastian simply because he's a manwhore, so maybe hold off on those lighters and throwing knives for now. :P And although yes, casual is not ideal for these two, they'll soon figure that out for themselves.

Guest: Thanks very much, I'm glad you're enjoying it. And yes, I agree. I do love Sebastian. :)

AJ27: Neither of these two boys has any clue what they're getting themselves into, and though it's most definitely not going to be smooth sailing from here on out (because I'm really not much of a fluff-only writer), some things are definitely going to be easier for them then either expects. (And yes... I figured you meant precedence :P)

Anyways, that's enough from me. Thanks again for taking the time to read this, and I hope you all enjoy Chapter 11.

* * *

He came awake gradually the next morning, sunlight from the open window creeping slowly across his face. Which wasn't right, of course. His bed was perfectly situated in his room at home; the sunlight came close to the edge of his bed, but never... quite...

But of course he wasn't _in_ his own bed.

Memories of the night previous came rushing back into his head then, hitting him like a freight train as sudden panic gripped him when he realised exactly what he'd done. But it wasn't a big deal; of course it wasn't. This thing with Sebastian was just casual... it wasn't a big deal.

Everything was okay.

Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to calm down.

It was only then, once that moment of sudden panic passed that he became more aware of his surroundings. Of the gentle heat of the long body in the bed beside him. Of the arm draped over his waist and curled around his torso, holding him close. Of the warm flutter of breath on the back of his neck, and Blaine caught himself thinking that there were certainly worse ways to wake up in the morning and probably not too many more pleasant ones.

That said... he ached all over, muscles he'd never known he'd had before protesting even the mere _thought_ of movement. The other boy had given him more than a workout the night before to the point where Blaine had wondered where the hell Sebastian got all his energy. He'd had a hell of a time trying to keep up with him, falling into an exhausted sleep the moment they'd finally taken a break.

Not that he was complaining of course. The sex had been incredible and waking up with Sebastian's lithe figure curled behind his own was definitely nothing to sneer at.

Still, at the same time it was a strange feeling. It was the very first time he'd taken another boy to bed since Kurt, and certainly the first time he'd had sex when real feelings weren't involved. He was still in love with Kurt and Sebastian knew it and didn't care, giving him exactly what he'd wanted – _needed_ – when he'd asked for it, without complaint.

The exact opposite of complaint, really. Once he'd convinced Sebastian that he was serious about what he'd wanted, the other guy had responded enthusiastically.

Honestly, it was all just a little bit flattering.

He knew of course that compared to Sebastian he had very little sexual experience and just the fact that he'd somehow managed to seduce _Sebastian Smythe..._ well it certainly did great things for his self-esteem that Sebastian, experienced as he was, had simply been unable to help himself.

Of course, that thought brought with it the inevitable guilt. Guilt for sleeping with Sebastian, for using him the way he had, whether or not the other boy had been willing. Fact of the matter was that Sebastian was his friend – a friend he cared about a great deal and someone he really _needed_ in his life – and the very last thing he wanted was for anything to come in between that.

And here he was, in bed with the guy.

It was all casual, naturally. Sebastian didn't do the whole feelings thing so there would be no real issue on that front, but he knew that his friend had resisted as much as he had the night before because he felt that things would become awkward between the two of them when he – Blaine – would inevitably come to regret this choice.

If he was being honest with himself... Probably wasn't going to happen.

Because how, for even a second, could he have regretted anything that had happened the night before.

A low hum, deep in the other boy's throat, alerted him to Sebastian's return to consciousness, then suddenly that arm was gone from around his waist. Turning in time to see Sebastian stretching that lithe figure with languid grace, Blaine took a moment to enjoy the sight of muscle playing under soft skin as the other boy moved.

Waiting until Sebastian had settled back onto the sheets, admiring once again the slender, athletic build of the boy, he watched in silence as those green eyes opened, moving to wander over his face.

Blaine offered him a warm smile. "Good morning."

He received a sleepy smile, drowsy green eyes and a lazy "Morning, Killer," in return, and Blaine felt his stomach curling pleasantly, his hazel eyes warm as they studied the satisfied lethargy on the other's face.

"How'd you sleep?"

Sebastian just smiled again, the fingers of one hand rubbing the sleep from his eyes before he refocussed them on the boy opposite. "Like a rock. You?"

"Probably a good thing you didn't wake up during the night. You'd likely have thought I was dead. I certainly slept that way." He really couldn't remember a time when he'd had such a great night's sleep.

Who'd have thought Sebastian Smythe was the cure for insomnia?

A silence fell between them then as Sebastian turned onto his side, facing him, those green eyes studying his face in that manner he'd quickly become accustomed to. Despite his flaws – flaws he was definitely working to sort out – Sebastian happened to be a startlingly good judge of character, seeing through other people's bullshit in seconds. He supposed Sebastian had become quite adept at reading others over the years, having been exposed to the best and worst in the people that he cared about.

"Any regrets?"

The question came sudden and direct, and he supposed he shouldn't have been surprised by it. Given the circumstances of their present situation, it was an understandable question, but that didn't mean he'd expected it from his friend. Studying the boy lying beside him for a moment, Blaine couldn't help but smile before pretending for a moment to think it through. "Besides the fact that we didn't do this sooner, you mean?"

He was rewarded with a grin, and Sebastian's green eyes sparkled merrily as he nodded his head. "Besides that, yeah."

"Then no," he replied with a shake of his head. "No regrets here. You?"

Sebastian laughed at that, those beautiful green eyes sparkling at the idea. "Regret that? Not gonna happen, Killer." He felt the flush rising in his cheeks at the admission, and saw Sebastian's amusement at the sight. "You're not _embarrassed_ are you? After last night?"

The teasing in his voice only made Blaine flush darker, shaking his head whilst Sebastian only laughed at his reaction. "No. Not embarrassed, I'm just... this is... new."

The amusement faded slowly from the other's face, green eyes studying him more seriously now, considering his words. "I'm sure it is." He hesitated a moment, something in his eyes that Blaine couldn't quite place, but something that quickly became clearer when Sebastian continued. "It _does_ take some getting used to."

Obviously thinking of his own first exploration in the realm of casual dating, Blaine just nodded. The last thing he'd wanted to do this morning was bring up the past. They both had things there that didn't bear thinking about, and it really wasn't something that he wanted to dwell on. At least not on a morning like this.

"You know you have freckles like... everywhere, right?"

Caught off guard by the question, Sebastian looked over at him, startled. "Sorry?"

"Freckles. Literally everywhere."

And Sebastian offered a surprised laugh and a nod of his head, his eyes sparkling in a way that made a pleasant, warm sensation curl through his stomach. "Yeah, Killer. I'm aware. English ancestry... what can you do, right? It's a curse."

"No, I like them," he offered, his eyes wandering over those freckles scattered across Sebastian's cheeks, Sebastian watching him closely, amusement flooding his face at the revelation. When his friend offered no response to his comment however, Blaine continued with a faint, almost rueful grin. "I actually tried counting them last night but..." and he shook his head, watching as the amusement in Sebastian's face shifted to curiosity.

"But what?"

"But you kept distracting me."

Sebastian laughed at that, nodding his head. "You were easy to distract."

Blaine just shrugged with a smile, hardly about deny it. Every kiss, every touch had drawn his mind from whatever it was involved with at the time. It had been a chaotic mix of desire, sensation and frustration, all culminating in one of the most intense...

But no... he really shouldn't be thinking about that now, feeling his body begin to respond to the memories of the night before. He was enjoying just being here in the moment too much to let himself get carried away.

Later perhaps...

"These are my favourites, by the way," he offered, reaching out to trail an index finger over those freckles caught up in Sebastian's left brow. It looked like his friend hadn't been expecting the sudden touch, and his expression seemed a little... well he looked almost uncomfortable when Blaine withdrew his hand. Then he shrugged. "Though I admit I kinda liked the ones on your stomach and hip too." Covered by the twisted sheet as the other boy was he couldn't see those at the moment but they were definitely there on his list.

"Blaine..."

He saw the expression on Sebastian's face shift then, discomfort giving way to an almost resigned disappointment, and knowing instinctively that he didn't want to hear what the other boy was going to say, he quickly spoke over him. "Kiss me."

Taken _completely_ by surprise by the sudden request, Sebastian just looked at him in amazement. "Sorry, what?"

"I said kiss me, Smythe."

A curious smile played at Sebastian's mouth then, and it was clear that his friend, too, was more than susceptible to distractions. "Bossy this morning, aren't you?"

He just shrugged. "Am I being bossy or just direct?"

Sebastian laughed at the question. "In this respect it's kinda the same thing, so dealer's choice."

"And didn't you tell me once that sometimes you need to be direct to get what you want?"

Sebastian's smile shifted to amusement when he realised where this was going, those green eyes sparkling merrily even as he nodded. "I did say that, yes."

Blaine shrugged again with a smile. "So..."

"You want me to kiss you?"

"I'm not about to curb your imagination with suggestions. Feel free to be creative."

It was clear that Sebastian didn't know what to do with this side of him; the playful confident side he'd been without for so long. Now, lying beside Sebastian after a long night of proof that Sebastian found him incredibly desirable, it was hard not to feel some of that confidence that had once defined him. Somewhere along the way it had slowly diminished, but being with Sebastian – even if they were nothing more than friends with a few very notable benefits – he'd managed to recover what he'd once lost.

And honestly... it felt great.

He wondered if this was how Sebastian felt all the time.

Shaking his head in amusement, Sebastian conceded, leaning over and pressing a slow, almost luxurious kiss against his mouth, taking his time; his mouth exploring, tasting... it brought back memories of the night previous, how it had all begun, and Blaine heard a soft hum slip from deep in his throat.

Kissing him back, Blaine felt his mind begin to haze over once more, that delicious warmth curling again through his stomach as Sebastian drew closer, the length of his warm body pressing against him. Honestly, he had no idea how he'd resisted this boy for so long. Because resist he had, knowing that the attraction had been there since the early days of their relationship. He'd been drawn to this confident, occasionally inappropriate boy from the first and there was no denying it any longer.

Of course, this thing with Sebastian opened up a whole new world of problems, not least the reactions of his friends. He remembered well Sam's reaction when he'd thought that there might be something between the two of them; how he worried how it might affect Kurt.

Honestly though... why should he care how it affected Kurt? After all, didn't Kurt have someone new too? Why should it matter if he was doing his best to move on? Wouldn't that be something that Kurt would want?

Besides, if anyone should have an issue with Sebastian given their past, it should definitely have been him. But Sebastian, true to his word that day they'd met at the Lima Bean and he'd apologised for his past behaviour, had turned over a new leaf. Sure, much about the boy was still very much the same – that confidence, that snarky outer shell – but the cruelty he'd often displayed, and that careless disregard for the feelings of others had gone. He'd changed for the better, and once he'd seen that change in him it had been impossible for him to keep him at arm's length any longer. It had been a waiting game that he'd been steadily losing for weeks.

Until he'd finally just given in.

That said, he knew that the way he'd gone about things was all wrong. He knew that what he'd done and the moment in which he'd done it had been unfair, using Sebastian the way that he had to make himself feel better about Kurt's moving on with someone new. Loathe to bring it up again in case it ruin this mood between them, Blaine pushed it all to the back of his mind to dwell on later.

Pushing himself up on his elbow, he deepened the kiss, winning a low murmur of approval from his friend as he eased Sebastian over onto his back, his body sliding over that of the other boy. And, as Sebastian's arms slid up around his neck, hands sliding into his hair, Blaine quickly forgot all about his guilt, his problems and indeed, everything besides the lithe figure beneath his own.

* * *

"So, Blaine... tell me," and when Blaine looked over curiously, Sebastian shot him a grin. "How in _God's_ name are you going to explain your absence last night and this morning to your parents?"

Blaine just laughed, shaking his head as he turned his face into the pillow, snuggling down deeper into the blankets. "Honestly? I don't know and I'm not gonna lie... I don't really care. Whatever happens, it'll have been worth it."

"And if they send you to a boarding school in northern Alaska?"

He shook his head again, hazel eyes amused at the suggestion. "Then I'll buy a warmer coat."

His friend chuckled in amusement at that, before shaking his head. "Well how's about we keep in mind the fact that if you _do_ get sent to northern Alaska this," and he indicated the two of them. "Is over. So how about you and I come up with an excuse they'll both accept and won't disown you for."

"Sounds like a great plan."

"Awesome, now..." and Sebastian rolled over, rising from the bed and making his way over to the bureau on the other side of the room to pull on a pair of jeans. "What in God's name are you going to wear?"

"Wear? Where am I going?"

" _We_ are going for coffee, because I don't know if you're aware but _we_ were both up pretty late last night, and I for one am pretty wiped." He flashed a grin over his shoulder and Blaine had to chuckle at the expression on his face; it couldn't be described as anything less than eager. "I don't know about you but I could definitely use the caffeine."

Blaine nodded, getting out of the bed and feeling the protestation of muscles overworked in the past several hours. Pulling on his uniform, he looked down at himself with a grimace as he buttoned his shirt. "This is all I have, and no offence but I don't think _anything_ you own is going to fit me."

"Not a problem. Leave it to me." And flashing him another grin, this one brightly mischievous, Sebastian disappeared out the door.

Frowning in confusion, Blaine followed him from the room.

* * *

"You're _kidding_ me, right?"

"What's the big deal? It's hardly a crime if you _live_ here."

They were crouched outside his bedroom window, Sebastian easing the window open slowly so as not to alert his parents.

"Sebastian, we're breaking into my house."

Sebastian shot him a dry look. "It's hardly breaking and entering if you leave your window unlocked, Killer. Seriously... who does that?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but we live in Ohio. It's hardly the crime capital of the US."

"Might want to lock it up in future." His smile now shifted into the realm of the wicked. "You never know what kind of degenerate might sneak into your room and ravish you senseless in the middle of the night."

Blaine felt a flush colour his cheeks, but he shook his head with a playful scowl at his friend, even as he felt his body respond to the suggestion. Problem was, he could actually see his friend doing just that; certainly wouldn't put it past the other boy, but despite the very real threat he couldn't find the willpower or even the desire to forbid it.

When Sebastian had the window fully open, he indicated the room with a nod of his head. "Okay, sexy, you're up. Make yourself all pretty and meet me back out here." And when – feeling utterly ridiculous – Blaine climbed through his bedroom window, he heard Sebastian's silken whisper, "Five minutes, Killer, otherwise I'm coming in there after you."

And Blaine _knew_ he didn't mean to simply hurry him up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Hello again, everyone! Welcome back to those who've been with me from the beginning, and welcome to those who've only just joined in. Hope you're all well! :)

Just wanted to say another big thank you for everyone who's taken the time to read this story, and for those who've followed and favourited it. I really hope you're all enjoying it so far, and that you continue to do so.

Thanks especially to my reviewers. I really appreciate you guys taking the time to let me know what you think of the story.

PikaWings: *laughs* Yes... it is definitely about time. Reactions to this development will be varied, that's for sure.

RHatch89: Yeah... things are definitely getting juicier. And more and more complicated.

julia3132: Nope. Well... a very momentary minor one at the very beginning there, but he worked through it well enough. And thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

AJ27: Oh Kurt will definitely _not_ be okay with this, I can promise you that; Christmas especially I imagine. As for Sam... he definitely knows who his buddy is. He just doesn't think before he speaks sometimes.

Anyway, enough from me. Thanks again to all taking the time to read this, and for sticking with me through this one. Please enjoy chapter 12. :)

* * *

After that first night together, things seemed to settle into some kind of rhythm between the two of them. Surprisingly he found this whole casual relationship thing a whole lot easier than expected. Given his lack of experience with it he'd assumed it would have been more complicated but very little changed between the two of them. They were still friends, they still hung out at school, they still went for coffee together, they did everything they'd done before. The only difference being that now they were sleeping together as well.

Of course, there was still the fact that, despite their friendship and the sleeping together thing they were still free to see other people. Not that he was taking advantage of that fact; that part of it would probably take time to get the hang of... and with Sebastian's creativity in the bedroom, he didn't see how he'd need to look elsewhere. He certainly wasn't getting bored anytime soon.

So all in all, the whole thing seemed pretty simple where before he'd considered this kind of arrangement incredibly awkward and uncomfortable. Certainly if Sebastian had given any indication that he was seeing someone else it might have been different, but if he was seeing others he showed no sign of it, and Blaine discovered that the age old adage was actually correct.

What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Of course, finding time alone with Sebastian was a good deal harder than he'd imagined. He'd never realised before that they never spent any time _really_ alone; whether at school, at the coffee shop, or simply just _out_ somewhere, they'd never really needed the privacy before.

On top of school of course there were their extracurriculars. Certainly the Warblers weren't going to object to brief shows of affection – Nick had even stated loudly to the group that it was 'about fucking time' – but the rest of their after school activities didn't include the other.

And so late afternoons and some evenings became their time, most of it spent in Sebastian's dorm. That said... there had been one or two rather interesting evenings when Sebastian had made good on his threat, climbing through his bedroom window and spending the night. The fear of their being caught only heightened the whole experience, helping to build that delicious tension inside him and he'd bitten his lip bloody preventing himself from crying out as Sebastian had driven him over the edge into ecstasy.

Still... the fact that Sebastian lived alone in a dorm room at Dalton gave them an easier option, although he certainly couldn't spend the night as often as he'd like. His parents had definitely noticed his absence that first night with Sebastian and he'd explained it away with the excuse that he'd been studying late with the guys and had simply crashed in one of their dorms. Needless to say his parents hadn't been thrilled by his lack of communication and had extracted a promise that he call next time he was going to stay back. He knew that excuse would come in handy and knew too that he couldn't overuse it.

His parents weren't idiots, after all.

Not that everything between them now was all about the sex of course, though God save him he was becoming a bit of an addict (Sebastian was just so bloody _good_ at it he couldn't seem to help himself). More often than not however their afternoons would simply be spent chatting like they always had, frequently over a cup of coffee, and it was on one such afternoon that found them in the Lima Bean, sitting together in silence, Sebastian studying the absent expression on Blaine's face. The other boy's mind was clearly elsewhere, and Sebastian reached across the table to flick his coffee cup with a long finger.

When Blaine looked up, eyes refocusing on him, Sebastian cocked a brow. "Hey you. What's on your mind?" And when the other boy just shook his head, Sebastian pressed, "Are you sure you're not upset about this, because we can totally demand a recount if it's bothering you that much."

Surprised at the suggestion, Blaine shook his head again, though this time a small smile pulled up one corner of his mouth. "No, I promise. It's not that. I voted for _you_ , remember?"

The vote for the position of Captain of the Warblers had been earlier that same day, and although the race had been close, Sebastian had beaten his friend out for the position; something that had obviously surprised him considerably. He'd been almost one hundred percent positive the guys still disliked him for everything he'd put them through as Captain in the past.

He had a feeling his appointment had a lot to do with Blaine's support, though knew the other boy would never admit he had anything to do with it.

Still, if it wasn't _that_ bothering him...

"Then what's wrong, Killer? You've been staring into space for..." and he glanced at his watch. "...about twenty minutes now, and as dazzling a personality as I have, one can only entertain oneself for so long."

"It's nothing."

Sebastian snorted at that, shaking his head. "It's most definitely _not_ nothing. Now talk. What's wrong?"

Blaine just sighed, hesitating for just a second before turning a little in his seat and rummaging through his bag. Moments later he tossed a fancy envelope across the table, and curious, Sebastian flicked through its contents.

"A wedding invite?" he asked. "That's what this is about?"

Blaine just nodded, resting his elbow on the table and his chin on his hand. "Mr Schue's getting married."

Sebastian frowned. "And this is a bad thing because...?"

He shook his head morosely. "It'll be weird... I haven't seen most of those people since Sectionals and half of them are still pissed at me for going to the," and he made air quotes with his fingers. "'Dark side'."

"Fuck them. This isn't about them. This is about Mr Schue, right? His day?" And when Blaine nodded, Sebastian shrugged. "So go for him. Support him, and hang with those friends who aren't being petty assholes about your transferring schools."

Blaine nodded, clearly unconvinced by his arguments and he realised then that there was more to this than he'd said; and knowing Blaine as well as he did, he knew exactly what that thing was.

"Is this about Kurt?"

Because of _course_ this was about Kurt.

Startled his friend looked up at the accurate guess, and Sebastian shrugged with a rueful grin. "I do _know_ you, Blaine Anderson."

The other boy sighed, confirming his guess with a short nod. "I just... I guess I just don't want it to be awkward." He shook his head. "Or make it awkward for anyone else."

"Why would it be awkward? He's moving on, right? Found some other schmuck to toy with?"

Blaine couldn't help the almost irritated expression that touched his face at the remark, though he shook it off only a moment later. He didn't respond to the comment otherwise and Sebastian cocked a brow. "Awkward because of this thing with me, right?"

Blaine hesitated a moment, his eyes studying Sebastian's face for any sign that he was upset about that fact. When his friend simply continued to watch him in silence, waiting patiently for his response, Blaine nodded.

"So don't tell him. He doesn't need to know."

His friend nodded silently, obviously processing the thought, trying it out and seeing if it would work for him. He knew of course that Blaine would struggle doing just that. He was too honest; too straight-forward and upfront. The guy was probably the most guileless he'd known in... well... ever. There was no subtext with Blaine. He let you know what he was feeling.

"Anyway, whatever. Who cares what he knows or doesn't know? You're moving on. He's moving on. If he tries to get into it, just walk away. You don't owe him anything."

"Actually I..."

"No, Blaine, you don't."

Blaine just looked at him, an expression of what was almost frustration twisting at his mouth. "But I–"

"Cheated?" And when Blaine nodded his head, Sebastian shook his. "Doesn't matter. You've offered him an explanation and he rejected it. You offered to talk on the phone when you cancelled Christmas plans and he was too busy being petty to accept. And then he ended things. So you're over. Done. You owe him nothing."

His friend just nodded at that, silent as he considered that before once again those big hazel eyes lifted to meet his. "We're supposed to sing."

Sebastian just blinked in surprise. "Sing?"

His friend nodded. "Mr Schue asked if we could perform as the wedding singers... a bunch of the Glee kids are singing at the reception and Kurt and I were supposed to sing. Together." He sighed. "A duet."

"Refuse."

Blaine just frowned at him, shaking his head. "I can't just say no."

"Then ask for a different partner. Seriously, Blaine, the guy's not a sadist. I'm sure he won't mind if you sing with someone else. Or hell... by yourself. You sing a mean solo, Blaine Anderson, and your Mr Schue knows that."

Blaine considered that until finally he nodded his agreement, his expression lighter than it had been all day.

* * *

"I wanted to apologise."

Blaine looked up in surprise as he took the seat opposite his friend, hazel eyes confused as they studied Sam's penitent face. "Apologise? What for?"

Sam sighed with a quick shake of his head. "About being such a rubbish friend."

Still confused, Blaine shook his head. "Sam, what the hell are you talking about? How were you a rubbish friend?"

"This whole Kurt thing. And the thing with Sebastian. It's honestly none of my business and if you like him then..." and Sam just shrugged. "I was thinking about Kurt's feelings and not your own and you're my bro so I maybe should have been a bit more..."

And when his voice trailed off, as if searching for the word, Blaine offered, "Considerate?"

Sam nodded. "Exactly. Or sensitive maybe. And I guess I just let myself get caught up in the general feelings towards your devil in a smile, and I know that's no excuse. So yeah... I just wanted to say sorry."

Blaine had to smile at Sam's description of Sebastian, but shook his head, dismissing the apology. "Don't worry about it. It's already forgotten."

Sam hesitated, as if wondering if it really was that simple. When it became clear that it really wasn't an issue he smiled back at him, nodding his head and relaxing back into his chair. "So... Schue's wedding. You guys going?"

"Guys?"

"You and Sebastian."

He looked startled at the suggestion, automatically shaking his head. "Sebastian's not going."

Sam was obviously surprised by this news. "So who're you taking as your plus one?"

"I..." The thought had never even occurred to him that he had one; he hadn't even thought to consider his options. In the past it would've been a moot point. Kurt had also been invited and he and Kurt would have been going together. This time... "I haven't even thought about it."

"Well think about it quick, because it's coming up pretty soon and you don't want to be stuck on your own." When Blaine didn't say anything, nodding thoughtfully as he considered Sam's words, the latter shrugged, changing the topic. "Seriously Brit is so excited, you'd think no one in the history of the world had ever been married before."

Blaine just chuckled, remembering well Brit's adorable nonsense. "Over-excited, huh?"

Sam nodded. "She's been deciding on a dress for weeks."

"She close?"

He just shrugged at that. "Hard to say. Maybe?" He sighed. "And naturally I can't pick out a tie until she decides because God forbid we don't match. I mean... it's not like we're in the wedding party. Who the hell cares if we match?"

"Brit, apparently."

His friend shot him a dry look that made Blaine laugh. "Thanks for stating the obvious there, Sherlock." Then Sam was shaking his head with a sigh. "Honestly girls are so confusing."

Blaine smiled sympathetically. "I don't envy you."

"You've probably been through it all before, right?" When Blaine looked confused, Sam shrugged. "I imagine dating Kurt would've been similar."

Though talking about Kurt stung just a little, Blaine nodded his head with a rueful smile. "At times, yeah."

"And Sebastian?"

Blaine just shrugged this time. "Not really sure. He doesn't seem to be, certainly not with his clothing, though he does seem very particular about his hair."

Sam considered that. "It _is_ ridiculously neat literally _all_ the time."

Not all the time, Blaine thought with an internal smile, but outside of the bedroom, yes.

"Is that a gay thing?" When Blaine looked surprised at the question, Sam shook his head. "Sorry if that's offensive or whatever, but you guys always seem to be so put together, whereas the rest of us..." and he indicated his sandy mop with an index finger, tossing it slightly with a flick of his head. "Well you can see for yourself."

Blaine just laughed, shaking his head. "Your hair is fine."

"My hair is a mess."

"Your hair is a _trendy_ mess. I could never do that... my hair without gel is..." and when he shook his head with a shudder, Sam grinned.

"I remember."

Blaine sighed. "I wish you wouldn't. Brit was tyrannical about that bloody prom."

"And if you'd told her that on the day she'd probably have just assumed you were comparing her to a tyrannosaurus and thanked you for the compliment, given the whole dinosaur theme."

"Probably." Blaine grinned at his friend, reaching up to brush a hand over his hair, smoothing it down a little. "I'll certainly never be doing that again. That was _not_ a good look for me."

Sam nodded, silent for a moment and when Blaine saw his eyes flick briefly to his hair, he frowned. "What?

"Nothing I just... you're not using as much gel as you usually do, that's all."

Blaine just shrugged. "Yeah. Dalton isn't wildly keen on the slick look. Had to revert back to the old days."

Sam shrugged. "It looks cool. I think I like it better like this. Much more relaxed."

"Thanks Sam."

Sebastian too had mentioned that he liked his hair like this. Apparently it was a lot easier to get his fingers through and the very last thing he wanted to do was discourage that. He had to admit he rather liked having Sebastian's hands in his hair.

"You coming to the party tomorrow night?"

Blaine shook his head at that, offering a rueful smile as the disappointment crossed his friend's face. "No. It's at Tina's and she's still pretty pissed about the whole Dalton thing."

"Screw Tina. Come on, Bro. You'll love it, and Tina will get off her high horse when she remembers how much fun you are. Hell... make it a real party. Bring all your Dalton friends."

"To Tina's?" Blaine was sceptical, but Sam was nodding enthusiastically.

"Sure. Remember we haven't had much to do with the Warblers since 'Evil Sebastian' sat the throne, so the memories of them aren't so great. Give them some new ones."

"I..." Honestly, it seemed like a good idea, though he knew Tina would be the opposite of thrilled when he turned up, especially with Sebastian in tow. Unfortunately mention of the Warblers reminded him of a previous commitment and he was shaking his head regretfully. "Actually I can't. Sorry, I totally forgot but Skylar's birthday is on Sunday and David's planned a whole thing. Apparently we're testing Sebastian's latest attempt at fake IDs at this new club in town tomorrow night."

"Testing?"

Blaine chuckled. "He's tried getting them in the past and they haven't been great. Some places will overlook it; most don't." He shrugged. "He's getting better. Or his contact is. Whatever."

"Regular criminal mastermind you're dating there, Bro." But Blaine was immediately shaking his head and Sam frowned. "What?"

"We're not dating. We're just friends."

"Friends with benefits, whatever. Same thing."

Blaine frowned. "Not really."

Sam just shrugged, obviously unwilling to argue the point. "Well whatever the case, have a great time. Wish your friend a happy birthday for me."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Hello again to all of my readers who've been with me for a while, and welcome to those who've only just joined me. Thanks for taking the time to read this story, for following and favouriting it... I hope you all continue to enjoy it.

julia3132: Thought hasn't even occurred to him yet :P

RHatch: Thanks very much :) Glad you're still enjoying it.

PikaWings: No, no... they're 'just friends with benefits'. Though I do think they're probably the _only_ two who think that. Sam certainly isn't buying it.

Anyways, thanks again for reading, and without further ado, I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 13. Sorry... it's a bit of a long one.

* * *

Sebastian laughed when he told him about the invite to Tina's, shaking his head. "Oh God could you imagine how thrilled she'd have been to see me. Girl would probably have an aneurysm."

Blaine just nodded with a grin. "Probably. She's definitely not your biggest fan." After the briefest of pauses, he added, "Nor mine either at the moment, come to think of it."

Sebastian sighed with a shake of his head as they made their way down the street towards David's place. "You really need to let that go, Killer. I get that she's upset, but you really didn't do anything wrong."

"I know, but..."

"But you're a good person and you worry." Sebastian chuckled, clapping him on the shoulder in a brief show or support as they reached the large double story home. As with most of those who attended Dalton, David came from a wealthy family, his father a high-powered criminal attorney in Columbus, and the house definitely screamed affluence. Regency era, white columns framing the front porch, the yard large and well-kept. "You ready for this, Killer?"

"Ready for what? It's a party."

"It's one of _David's_ parties. Last one of these I woke up _God_ knows where with a group of people I'd never met before."

The description left Blaine a little sceptical. David had always seemed very mature and sensible, and sure the last time he'd gone to a party at David's had been a while back now, being shortly after he'd joined the Warblers as a sophomore, but he couldn't have changed _that_ much in two and a half years. "Are you sure that wasn't just you?"

Sebastian grinned at that. "Touché, Killer. But consider yourself warned."

* * *

It was a short time later that Skylar arrived at the house, surprise crossing his face as he saw David's lounge filled with his fellow Warblers. "Hey guys, I... What are you all doing here?"

Nick grinned at the younger boy. "David gave us a call. Said you were going to have a quiet night in and we thought we'd spice things up a little for you. Properly celebrate this whole birthday thing."

"One of _David's_ parties?" he seemed sceptical of the idea and Sebastian flashed Blaine a quick 'I told you so' grin at Skylar's obvious hesitance.

Glancing at David for confirmation, the host laughed. "We'll keep things a little more sane than last time."

"Tequila equals a _horrible_ idea," Jeff seconded the remark and Skylar seemed to relax.

"Of course, if you don't want them here, I'd be more than happy to kick them right back out again," David added pleasantly, winning cries of outrage from the assembled group, Nick giving the other guy a playful punch on the arm.

"Oh ha ha, David, you're _super_ hilarious. I dare you to try it."

David just cocked his head with a smirk that would have made even Sebastian envious. "I dare you to try and stop me."

* * *

It was a couple of hours later that found them all back at David's. They'd attempted getting into the club with Sebastian's IDs but had been turned away at the door with a black scowl from the bouncer. Apparently, though Sebastian's IDs were definitely better than previous attempts, they weren't quite 'there'.

In the end no one had been too bothered, the assembled sitting in a group in the downstairs rec room, a few of them distracted by the pool table and arcade games around the walls.

"You know what we really need at this party?" David piped up in a sudden lull in conversation. "Some girls. Don't get me wrong I love you guys but it's just the not the same."

"Speak for yourself." When Blaine laughed at his remark, Sebastian flashed the guy a grin before turning his attention back to David. "If you'd wanted girls here you should have invited them yourself. This is your party."

When David just shrugged, Sebastian shook his head with an amused grin. Of course, technically this was Skylar's party and he didn't seem bothered in the least, currently playing what looked like an intense game of foosball with Nick. What the others were feeling about the whole night was less clear, because he couldn't seem to focus on what anyone was really saying, because Blaine was slowly driving him crazy.

The guy had barely left his side all night.

Not that he was complaining about the attention but it was pretty distracting when the boy you wanted so badly it was a horrible ache deep in your stomach was sitting comfortably on the floor by your seat, close enough that whenever he'd shift or move in any way his shoulder would brush your knee.

If he'd thought back when they'd first met that finally taking Blaine to bed would have sated him where the boy was concerned he would have been keenly disappointed. He couldn't get the boy out of his head; even now, one hundred percent confident he could convince Blaine to spend the night in his bed, just his proximity was maddening, his fingers itching to run through the curly dark hair of the boy seated in front of him.

Of course he knew he was being stupid. His time in Paris had stripped away a lot of his appreciation for subtlety, but for some reason even the slightest touch, unconscious or not from his friend was just... he couldn't quite describe it.

"Or failing girls... at least some beer," Thad threw in.

"Beer is disgusting," Sebastian sniffed, momentarily distracted from his obsession to offer his opinion on that particular beverage.

"Oh sorry Mr 'Courvoisier is the Only Alcohol Worth Drinking'." Thad teased with a smirk. "I forgot I was in your esteemed presence."

Sebastian grinned, throwing a cushion at the guy and getting him square in the face, laughing when Thad snatched the thing up, jumping to his feet and pitching it back.

Then he was looking around at the others scattered around the room, and gestured them all to his feet. "Come on guys. Get up. We're young. We're hot. Do we really want to sit in here like old ladies or go out and have some fun?"

"Don't know if you noticed, Bas, but your fake IDs were shit. Bouncer practically laughed his head off when he saw them."

Sebastian shrugged, unrepentant. "But there is _one_ place I know of that will let us in. No question."

Blaine turned to look at him then. "Scandals?"

"Exactly."

"Don't know if you've noticed, Bas, but not all of us are gay. Why would we want to go to a gay bar?"

But Sebastian was shaking his head. "Who cares where we go? We'll be out, we'll be drinking... what can possibly go wrong?"

Thad's brows lifted on his forehead. "And here I'd thought you were 'never using those words again'," he queried, making air quotes with his fingers, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

The curiosity in Blaine's expression was obvious, and he glanced over at Thad. "Why? What happened?"

"Nothing happened," Sebastian replied with a roll of his eyes, but Thad was shaking his head.

"Don't listen to a word he says, Anderson. A _lot_ happened."

"Thad..." The resignation in Sebastian's voice drew a smile to Blaine's face, the curiosity now alive in those enormous hazel eyes.

"Tell me."

But Sebastian was shaking his head, speaking over Thad when the other boy began. "I'll tell you some other time. For now... Let's go. Get up."

"To Scandals?" It was David this time who looked at him; sceptical.

"Yes to Scandals. It's just like any other bar... you just might get hit on by a few men. God forbid. You don't _have_ to go home with any of them."

David glared at the other guy playfully, before glancing around at the others and shrugging. "We _will_ be able to get drinks there..." It seemed like he was almost convinced. "Guys? What d'you reckon?"

The question was greeted with a round of shrugs, and it was Skylar's shrug and "Why not?" that decided them.

"Great. Let's go."

* * *

Blaine had never felt so uncomfortable in his whole life.

Honestly, he had no idea where to look; had never been in this position before and didn't know the etiquette that surrounded it.

It had been over two hours earlier that it had happened; Sebastian had wandered off to the bar to get drinks and hadn't come back. When he'd thought to look for the other boy he found him having an animated conversation with an extremely tall man – almost a full head taller than Sebastian himself – and a man who was clearly interested in the young man standing before him.

 _Jealousy._

Jealousy had been the very first thing that he'd felt upon seeing how keenly this man watched Sebastian, hanging on his every word. Shortly after that he'd realised what he was doing – what he was _feeling_ – and had turned, leaving them there.

And Sebastian hadn't come back.

As far as he knew he was still over there somewhere; still chatting with that other guy, or maybe not chatting anymore. Maybe they were dancing or hell... maybe they'd even left together. Fact of the matter was that it was none of his business. This is what he'd asked for when he'd started this thing with Sebastian, and this... This was just something that he'd have to get used to.

"Blaine, you okay?"

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, his eyes refocused on Nick and Jeff standing before him, before quickly nodding his head. "Yeah, sorry. Just wondering where Skylar got to." His first instinct was to lie. He couldn't tell these guys the truth; couldn't admit how he was feeling because he didn't want it getting back to Sebastian. He knew how his friend would react to this, and he wasn't ready to end things with the other boy yet. Didn't stop it hurting like hell though. "Haven't seen him in a while."

Nick glanced around, before turning back and shaking his head. "Dunno. Maybe the guy found himself a birthday present amongst the clientele."

Blaine had to grin at that, lifting his glass. "Happy birthday, Skylar."

The other two joined the toast, grinning together as they clinked their glasses, each of them taking a sip.

"What're we toasting?"

Blaine turned at the sound of his voice; it was almost automatic, his eyes seeking out those green ones. They looked darker in the pulsing lights of the club, and Blaine was struck again by just how handsome a guy Sebastian was.

No wonder that guy at the bar was so bloody interested. Could he really blame him?

"Skylar." Jeff offered helpfully. "Guy vanished. We think he found himself an early birthday present."

Sebastian answered him with a nod and that familiar smirk. "He did. Guy caught him on his way to the bar... He never did make it there." He shrugged. "They left shortly after that."

Blaine just nodded, looking away again and taking a sip of his drink, his emotions warring within him. On the one hand he was glad that Sebastian hadn't left with the guy from the bar; on the other, how could he pretend it hadn't happened? How could he pretend not to have seen Sebastian so clearly interested in another guy?

Maybe Sebastian had been right that first night. Maybe none of this was a good idea, his foray into casual relationships, if the first other guy Sebastian showed an interest in sent him into some kind of tailspin.

Maybe this _wasn't_ what he wanted.

Or maybe, he rationalised, he was simply still getting used to the whole situation. Maybe this was normal, this feeling of discomfort, and although he didn't like it maybe it was a good thing. Proved he was still a human being and not a robot; this sort of thing wasn't the norm, certainly not for him and it would just take some time. Eventually things like that wouldn't bother him; he wouldn't react to seeing Sebastian with other guys... it would just be normal.

Right?

"Speaking of... you wanna get out of here, Killer?"

Blaine glanced over, surprised at the suggestion, his hurt at Sebastian's earlier behaviour warring with the desire Sebastian usually inspired within him. After all, if Sebastian had wanted to spend the night with him, why in God's name had he spent the majority of the evening chatting up another man? Sure, things were casual between them, but did he need to make him feel cheap too?

For a long moment indecision held him captive, chaotic inside of him. Eventually, the memory of Sebastian chatting animatedly – so obviously interested – for the past two hours with some other guy in the forefront of his mind, decided him. Pushing aside the hurt that was still making his stomach churn uncomfortably – determined to keep his calm – he shook his head.

"Actually I'm gonna stay a bit longer. I can share a cab with Nick and Jeff if you're calling it a night."

Taken aback at the response – it had clearly never occurred to him that he might be turned down – Sebastian stared at him in surprise for a moment, his eyes flicking briefly to those of Nick and Jeff as if searching for answers there. When he didn't receive anything, he nodded slowly. "Okay, sure. I'll... uh... I'll see you Monday."

Blaine nodded, trying his best to act cool about this as discomfort roiled about in his stomach. "Yeah, see you then," he offered pleasantly, before turning back to Nick and Jeff, effectively ending the conversation.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sebastian hesitate a moment longer, before turning and making his way through the crowd, Blaine struggling the whole time not to spare him a single glance as he disappeared out the door.

For a moment there was silence, Nick and Jeff sharing a look. It was Nick who finally spoke. "Geez, Anderson. That was cold."

Blaine frowned at that, shaking his head. "What? I was supposed to go home with him? After he's ignored me all night?"

"Blaine's right," Jeff jumped in to defend him with a nod of his head. "Guy spends the whole evening with some other guy and expects Blaine to jump at his suggestion. Smythe's not _that_ sexy." He shrugged. "My opinion? Blaine could do better."

Considering that a moment, Nick nodded ruefully. "Likely true. Still... you guys are friends."

"Yeah, _friends_ with benefits. Not random strangers with benefits. You don't treat your friends like convenient bodies. Not cool."

Blaine just shook his head in amusement at Jeff's staunch defence, disagreeing with him in some ways – he thought Sebastian was _plenty_ sexy – but hardly about to argue the point. "Anyway whatever. Did we come here to talk about our feelings or did we come here to celebrate?"

"Happy birthday, Skylar!" Nick called loudly into the room by way of an answer, lifting his glass in another toast, the others echoing the toast with a laugh.

* * *

He was startled awake by the shifting of weight on the mattress, his heart in his throat as he whipped around to see a silhouette seated on the bed beside him. It was only when his eyes adjusted and he saw those familiar eyes, black in the darkness, that his heart rate began returning to normal.

"Sebastian!" He tried struggling up into a seated position, regretting it instantly as his head swam, collapsing back to the bed with a groan. "What're you..." but he was distracted halfway through the sentence by Sebastian's expression and he frowned. "What's so funny?"

"You. I've never seen you like this. Hung-over." He was whispering. Why was he whispering?

Blaine shook his head, making a face when it started swimming unpleasantly. "Actually think I'm still a little bit drunk. Thank God it's Sunday tomorrow. I mean today... I mean... wait, what time is it?"

Sebastian's laugh curled pleasantly through his stomach, and he forced his eyes open wider, attempting to force his brain to function more fully and trying at the same time to catch a better look at his friend's face in the dark.

He remembered then that he was still a little upset with the handsome boy sitting cross-legged on the bed beside him. "Sebastian, what are you _doing_ here?"

His friend ignored the question. "You still don't lock your window, Killer. Weren't you at all listening to me? Some degenerate could climb..." Honestly, would he stop whispering? He could barely hear him as it was through all the fuzz in his brain; the whispering definitely wasn't helping.

"Only people who've ever climbed through that window are in this room right now," he offered grumpily, rubbing at his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up. He felt fuzzy – and not in a good way – and confused, Sebastian's appearance here tonight less than welcome after he'd determined earlier that morning – somewhere during his fourth or fifth drink – that he _was_ upset with this boy. Jeff was right. Not cool. "Seriously, Sebastian, what're you doing here?"

Sebastian made a face then and after studying it a moment, Blaine might've classified it somewhere between ruefully apologetic and amused. "Nick stopped by my dorm earlier and suggested in an incredibly _vocal_ way that I might owe you an apology."

Blaine felt a momentary flash of panic at this, before being suitably distracted again by his choice of words. "Vocal?" What in God's name did he mean by vocal? And Lord save him... being drunkenly hung-over wasn't even a little bit fun.

A smile pulled at one corner of Sebastian's mouth, and the other boy shrugged. "There may have been cursing involved."

"Shit," he groaned, and Sebastian was nodding, now more amused than apologetic.

"That was one of them yeah."

There was a long silence then as Blaine processed the situation as best he could through his cloudy brain. Honestly, he didn't know how to react; didn't know how he was supposed to process this development. He wasn't really sure _what_ he thought about the situation. Or what he was feeling.

Besides the fierce determination to kill Nick first thing Monday morning, of course.

"I _am_ sorry."

Blaine looked over at his face, this beautiful boy, sitting there all apologetic, watching him with those wide eyes and just waiting for his response.

Which would be what? How did he react to something like this? How was he supposed to?

Honestly this was all too complicated.

Obviously deciding he wasn't going to reply, Sebastian continued. "I honestly didn't even think about what I was doing and how it would make you feel." And after a brief pause, he shook his head. "I don't see you that way, I promise." Still with the whispering. What _was_ that about?

Confused, Blaine frowned. "See me what way?"

"Convenient."

God... what _hadn't_ Nick said to the guy? "Oh."

"I mean it," he continued, nodding his head, insistent; as if he thought he didn't believe him. "We're friends and that's important to me." But Blaine wasn't really paying attention, distracted once again by the fact that Sebastian's voice was almost too low to hear in the almost silent room. Seriously! What was up with all the whispering?

"Why're you whispering?"

Surprised, Sebastian glanced briefly at the closed bedroom door before those eyes moved back to him and he shrugged. "I don't want to wake your parents." He shot him a sardonic grin. "You _could_ speak more softly yourself. I don't much feel like being strung up by your father for sneaking in here after dark because you're still too drunk to have a volume control."

"My parents aren't home."

Duh.

The news was obviously a surprise to his friend however. "I'm sorry?"

"Dad had a conference in DC. Took mum with him... making a weekend out of it or something." He shrugged. "It's just me." He paused a moment, considering. "And you too now, I guess. So no... not just me." Geez... he was never drinking again. "Obviously."

Sebastian was grinning again, and Blaine shook his head. "Don't laugh at me. It's not funny."

He shook his head. "I've just never seen this side of you, Killer. You're kinda adorable when you're 'still a bit drunk'."

Flattered as he was by the compliment, he forced himself to remember he was pissed with this boy. Or was it just upset? Or did they mean the same thing? He didn't know anymore, but he was enjoying the warmth that smile inspired within him. "Apparently I'm funnier when I'm a _lot_ drunk."

Sebastian chuckled, nodding his head. "So I've heard. What little I _have_ experienced was quite hilarious. For example, I might have overheard after your first night there that apparently you have a rather enthusiastic wish to _live_ at Scandals?"

Blaine groaned, shaking his head. "Don't remind me." That night had been a disaster all round.

Struggling to sit up in the bed again, he propped himself up with a couple of his pillows, his eyes seeking Sebastian's in the darkness and, forcing his mind to focus, he considered his words carefully. "So wait... why couldn't this wait until Monday? Or do you just enjoy sneaking into my room at night?"

He received a grin by way of reply, and Sebastian was shaking his head. "Actually Nick didn't give me a choice. Dragged me out of my room then locked himself in there."

"Don't you have a key?"

Sebastian laughed. "When I'm sleeping? Not usually."

"Sorry." Though really that was pretty funny. He tried not to smile. Probably failed, but at least he tried.

The other boy answered his short statement of guilt with a quick shake of his head. "Don't be. You deserved the apology, and I have to admit the situation is intriguing."

He was confused by that, wondering what about this situation was intriguing. Maybe he was still a little drunk and just wasn't getting it. "What situation?"

Sebastian didn't answer the question, instead asking one of his own. "When did you say your parents were getting back?"

Oh. _That_ situation. He felt himself swallow heavily even as he answered with, "I didn't." And when Sebastian arched a brow in question, Blaine supplied, "Late Sunday."

Nodding, the other boy moved onto his hands and knees, leaning forward to take his mouth in a slow kiss and for a long moment Blaine let himself kiss him back. Then, realising what he was doing he turned his face away, breaking the kiss with a shake of his head. "No wait... I'm still angry with you."

Sebastian just laughed, leaning in closer, seeking his mouth with light kisses across his cheek, along his jaw, his chin...

It was _far_ too easy to give in, and he let Sebastian catch his mouth in a deeper kiss this time; one of those slow, intense kisses the boy was so _very_ good at; those kisses that set his blood boiling and made his mind fuzzy and his thoughts unintelligible.

"Okay fine, but don't thin..." and he was cut off when Sebastian's mouth caught his for a moment. "I'm that easy."

Sebastian chuckled, low in his throat and Blaine felt a shiver sneak throughout his body at the sound. "Sure you are, Killer."

He would have replied to that cocky statement, but Sebastian quickly made any further speech – indeed further coherent _thought_ – impossible.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Hi again everyone! For those who've been with me from the beginning, thanks for coming back. For those who've only just joined me, I really hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Thanks to all who followed and favourited my story.

Thanks especially to my reviewers. I love hearing from you guys. :)

PikaWings: So far, yes... But so far it's just been Sam and the Warblers. Others won't be so thrilled by the development, I can guarantee it. :P

GilGalen: Thanks very much! I'm glad you enjoyed it. And yes. They can be quite irritating sometimes. I kinda want them to just realise how they're feeling too... I just don't want it to seem too... rushed. Or out of character. Hopefully you guys all don't lose interest before I get there. *crosses fingers*

julia3132: *laughs* Yeah... sorry. It's pretty frustrating, I know. Outside observers like us can see so clearly what they cannot.

RHatch89: They are indeed. They just haven't figured it out just yet... They'll get there though. As for the other thing... That is the million dollar question, isn't it? I would say more, but spoilers might slip... and spoilers are bad.

Anyways, enough from me for today. Thanks again everyone for reading, and I hope you all enjoy Chapter 14.

* * *

Blaine looked down at the invitation in his hands, staring through it, already knowing each and every single one of the words written on the heavy vellum.

Mr Schue's wedding. It had been an inevitability really, thinking back on all the times he'd ever seen his former teacher with Miss Pillsbury. It had been clear even from the first that the two had something special, and now they were finally – _finally_ – tying the knot after working their way through all the drama that had done its best to keep them apart.

And they wanted him there to celebrate.

And he was excited, don't get him wrong, but fact of the matter was that he really wasn't looking forward to seeing Kurt. When he'd been asked to sing with the other boy he'd been taken aback and stunned, had simply nodded his head. Apparently Mr Schue hadn't gotten the message that he hadn't been there over Christmas like they'd planned, and had obviously assumed that they were back on speaking terms.

As it was, he hadn't actually spoken to Kurt since just before Christmas; since that phone conversation that had been the end of everything he'd ever hoped for between them two of them, and he knew that given the way it had all happened, things were bound to be awkward.

 _Especially_ when he found out about Sebastian.

Because if there had been one main sensitivity that the other boy had when they'd been dating it had been Sebastian Smythe. From the very first time he'd ever met the boy, Kurt's insecurities regarding him had been obvious. He'd mentioned him time and time again; whenever he'd had doubts, whenever he needed reassurances that he was in love with only him. Even when he'd admitted to having been with someone else, Kurt had brought up the handsome Warbler. Their whole relationship, from the moment Sebastian had entered their lives to the present, Kurt had been so utterly convinced that he'd had feelings for the other boy.

And hell... maybe he'd been right. There had definitely been something there. He'd thought it ridiculous when, upon telling him what he'd done, how he'd betrayed him, Kurt had immediately jumped to Sebastian's name, but maybe there had been some truth in the fears he'd harboured. A truth that his own fears and doubts had refused to acknowledge.

He was distracted from his thoughts by a pair of lips pressing a slow, lazy kiss against his shoulder blade, and he turned his head in time to catch a glimpse of Sebastian's sleepy grin. "Mornin' Killer." Green eyes flickered over his shoulder to the invitation in his hand and the boy's smile widened. "You _still_ looking at that thing? Seriously, just go. You'll have a great time, I'm sure."

Blaine glanced back at the invitation, still pristine in his hands, as Sebastian's mouth wandered idly along his shoulder, wondering if the other boy was right. Chances were things would be fine when he saw Kurt. Sure, the guy hadn't been happy when he'd cancelled their Christmas plans, but they could be civil for one evening, couldn't they?

He felt a shiver sneak down his spine as Sebastian's mouth wandered to his neck, pressing deep, open-mouthed kisses on his skin, his head tilting automatically to one side as his hand lifted to tangle fingers in Sebastian's thick brown hair.

"Come with me," he breathed.

Sebastian's lips froze on his neck a moment before seconds later disappearing completely, and when he turned to catch a look at his face, the younger boy had completely withdrawn to the opposite side of the bed. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Blaine had to laugh at the expression on Sebastian's face, shaking his head in amusement as he turned and half crawled across the bed to sit before his... well whatever Sebastian was to him these days. He didn't know. "I'm not asking you to marry me, stupid. I'm asking you to come with me to a wedding. It's not a big deal."

Sebastian just arched a brow, that smile pulling one side of his mouth up into a smirk. "Not what I meant, Killer. I'm just saying have you really thought this through? Because all your friends are going to be there; all the people you went to school with... the _entire_ Glee club. Last I saw them, we weren't exactly on solid ground, if you know what I mean?"

"You mean they hate you?"

"I was going for _slightly_ less provoking, but sure."

Blaine chuckled. "Well Mr Schue said I could bring a plus one. And I want you there." He leaned forward, catching Sebastian's mouth with his own, coaxing him to respond. "Please?" he begged against his lips, and although there was an initial hesitance in his kiss, the other boy didn't fight him for long.

Pulling away, he shook his head in dismay. "Okay fine," he conceded.

Blaine's brilliant smile made the other boy glare at him playfully before Sebastian was pushing him back to the bed and crawling over him, his mouth grazing his neck, his jaw, his chin before finding his lips. "But you _will_ owe me for this, Killer."

* * *

"So what's the story?"

It was late Sunday afternoon and they were both just lounging in the sunlight shining through the window in Blaine's family's living room. Sebastian had been in the first stages of dozing off when Blaine asked his question and his eyes flashed open again, turning his head to fix his eyes on his friend's gorgeous face. "What's _what_ story?"

"The whole Tequila thing? Thad said there was a story." And when Sebastian just laughed, shaking his head, a frown pulled that beautiful mouth down at the corners. "You said you'd tell me later." He shrugged. "It's later."

"It is, yes," Sebastian acknowledged, struggling to sit up straight again before offering Blaine a shrug. "But you kinda already know the story."

"I do?" Blaine was confused, clearly wracking his brains for any mention Sebastian might have made of that night. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. Your reaction was priceless." And when Blaine continued to look confused, Sebastian offered him a smile. "You remember I mentioned I was with that girl that one time?" And when Blaine nodded, he mimicked the action with a rueful grin. "Anyone suggests Tequila shots... just say no, Killer."

It appeared Blaine was surprised by that. "Wait... I thought that thing with that girl was when you were in Paris?"

Sebastian chuckled. "You would think so, right? But no. That was here. You know our sister school, Crawford Country Day?" And when Blaine nodded, Sebastian grinned. "Yeah we had some school function thing and David invited them to his party that night..." He shrugged. "And things might have gotten a little out of control with Tequila shots and that awful truth or dare game and... well..." and Sebastian just shrugged again, as if to say 'that's that'.

Honestly... Blaine didn't know how he felt about that; that the girl that Sebastian had been with lived so close by. It had been different thinking that she was in Paris. It had _felt_ different. But knowing she was so close, wondering if he'd perhaps met the girl in question – their school did functions all the time and he knew a few of the girls by now, and... well... he didn't know what he was feeling.

One thing was for sure... he knew it _definitely_ wasn't jealousy. Sebastian had made it pretty clear that he wasn't interested in repeating the encounter, but he couldn't say he was super okay with it either.

"Anything else?"

He looked over in surprise when Sebastian spoke again – the guy had clearly noticed his preoccupation and Blaine quickly shook his head. "Nope. Point taken. No Tequila."

"Course if you _wanted_ to try it out, just give me a heads up. I'm happy to be your Tequila chaperone." He laughed softly at whatever image appeared in his head. "Not gonna lie it'd probably be hilarious."

Blaine shot him a dry look. "You? A chaperone? Don't be holding your breath, Smythe."

Sebastian chuckled, attempting to assume as innocent an expression as he could manage and if Blaine didn't know his friend as well as he did, he might have been fooled. "What? Don't you trust me?" He laughed again when Blaine shook his head.

"Not really. Likely I'd suggest something really mortifying... like sex in a public place or something like that, and you'd totally go along with it."

Sebastian arched a brow, his green eyes sparkling at the suggestion. "Sex in a public place, Killer?" he asked, obviously intrigued by the idea. "That a deep dark secret fantasy of yours?"

Blaine sighed, shaking his head. "I think you're missing the point."

"Because if so I could totally help you out with fulfilling that one."

"Sebastian..." and when his friend laughed at the sigh in his voice, Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay. Dropping it," Sebastian conceded, shaking his head in amusement. "But might it be noted in the annals of history that you brought it up first."

Blaine couldn't help the faint smile of amusement at that, his voice dry as he replied. "Because future historians are _really_ going to care about our sex life."

Sebastian shrugged. "You never know," he offered with a grin, settling back on the low couch, eyes closing, enjoying once again the sun on his face.

Taking the opportunity to study the face of the other boy – so rarely at rest as it was right now – Blaine found himself surprised again by just how much this boy had come to mean to him over the past few weeks.

And sure, he'd had best friends before. First Kurt and then Sam, but even as close as they'd been he'd never experienced before the real... _freedom_ he felt when around Sebastian. Unlike his other friends, Sebastian was the first boy he'd met who wouldn't judge him – for past mistakes, actions _or_ thoughts. He just listened to whatever he might choose to speak about, however relevant it was – or often wasn't – to what was going on in their lives. He no longer felt he had to live up to the expectations of others; that for the first time in a long time he could simply be himself, and–

"What're you thinking?"

Brought back from his thoughts he found Sebastian's eyes opened, those beautiful green eyes studying him just as closely as he'd been studying Sebastian. "I'm just thinking that – all things considered – you're a pretty good guy, Sebastian."

Sebastian chuckled at that. "Geez, Killer. What brought on that bout of sentimentality?"

Blaine just shrugged, not enjoying the way that Sebastian was able to shrug off such a remark but realising once again that was simply the person his friend was. "No reason. Just thinking."

"Just thinking, huh?" And when Blaine nodded, Sebastian shook his head with a smile. "Well you know what _I've_ been thinking?"

And when Blaine started shaking his head, Sebastian's wicked grin tipped him off and he was shaking his head again, this time in dismay. "Oh come on... it was just a _random_ example, Sebastian. I would never–"

"Never?" The other boy queried, cutting him off as he sat up again on the couch, turning a little to face him. "Never is a long time."

"That's kinda the point of using the word 'never' isn't it?"

Sebastian just shrugged, leaning over to press a slow kiss against his neck and Blaine felt himself exhale slowly at the sensation, his eyes fluttering closed. Even after a whole day exploring the body seated beside him on the couch still just the smallest show of affection created a need inside him that he couldn't seem to control.

"Never say never, Killer," he murmured a moment before catching his mouth with his own in a long, luxurious kiss Blaine was helpless against. Honestly, the way this guy could kiss... he didn't think he'd _ever_ get used to it.

After a long moment during which Sebastian's kiss deepened significantly, Blaine pulled away, a little dazed, inclining his head towards the bedroom. "Maybe we should..."

But his voice trailed off when Sebastian started shaking his head, leaning back in to press deep kisses across his cheeks and down his neck, tugging a little at the collar of his shirt as his mouth wandered his collarbone.

"But..."

"There's a perfectly good couch here, Killer," he murmured against the hollow behind his ear, making Blaine shiver, his eyes drifting shut even as he shook his head.

"But what if my parents..." His voice cut off with a gasp when Sebastian's teeth tugged at the lobe of his ear.

"And what if they don't?" And when Blaine began to argue, Sebastian caught his mouth again, kissing him deeply and fogging his brain until his protests died.

* * *

"So what's the story with you two?"

Sebastian looked up from his homework at the three boys taking seats around the table he'd chosen in the commons, confusion entering green eyes as he saw the looks on all their faces. Nick, Jeff and Trent. All three looking so serious; maybe a little concerned. "What?"

"You and Blaine."

He frowned at that, shaking his head. "That's none of your business."

"Actually it _is_ our business." It was Trent who spoke; Trent who'd had little success with this kind of confidence in the past. He'd never been able to stand up to anyone like this before. That was the sort of loyalty a guy like Blaine inspired in people. "Blaine is our friend and we worry about him. This thing... what you're doing... It isn't fair."

"What _I'm_ doing?" How was any of this _his_ fault? Like he'd orchestrated the whole thing... seducing the boy when he was at his lowest or something? Honestly, he didn't remember doing _any_ of the seducing that first night... that had definitely been all on Blaine. He remembered quite clearly trying to convince Blaine it was all a horrible idea, but the boy hadn't been listening to him. And sure, eventually there had come a point where he'd simply given in, but he could hardly be blamed for that.

Guy was his weakness, he hadn't been able to resist.

Nick had just opened his mouth to respond when Sebastian shook his head, talking over him. "No, you know what? No. Friends or not, it's none of your business." Honestly, the worry in their eyes was utterly ridiculous. These guys who knew him better than most should have known that he would never do anything to hurt Blaine. Blaine who was so much the better of everyone he'd ever known. Blaine, the best of all his friends. Why these guys thought he could _ever_ voluntarily hurt the one person in his life he felt he could trust, he didn't know.

Or maybe that was the point. They knew he wouldn't _voluntarily_ hurt him.

Of course, if he'd thought even for a second that Blaine might be in deeper than he'd originally planned he would have called this whole thing off in a heartbeat. Fact of the matter was that Blaine seemed to have taken to the whole casual dating lifestyle with a finesse he'd not been expecting. He never made any demands of him; there were never any expectations. They really were just friends with several quite enjoyable benefits.

So he really didn't see the problem.

"Guys, come on. It's not a big deal." When they didn't answer straight away, simply waiting in silence he shook his head in dismay. " _Seriously_. We're just friends. Blaine's fine with it. So am I. All good."

They shared another look and it was clear they weren't convinced. It was Nick who finally spoke, looking to the others a moment before his eyes flicked to Sebastian's. "We think you're wrong. We think Blaine's in a little too deep, and you really need to stop or he's going to get his heart broken again."

Sebastian snorted at that. "Don't be ridiculous, of course he's not. This whole thing was his idea."

They appeared sceptical at this revelation but didn't respond to that. Instead Trent spoke again, continuing their argument. "Be that as it may, Blaine _is_ getting himself in too deep already, and if you don't sort it out soon he _will_ get himself hurt again."

"And so help us if you hurt that guy, Bas..." Jeff spoke up then. "You're our Captain, our friend and _totally_ one of the guys, but you hurt Anderson and we'll _wreck_ you."

Sebastian looked at Jeff in surprise, before his eyes flickered between equally stern expressions on the faces of the other two. Eventually he just shook his head, completely taken by surprise by the out of the blue confrontation. Spreading his hands wide he offered them a shrug. "I _promise_ you're wrong guys. And I _promise_ that the minute I get wind it's anything more than just casual, I'll end it. You have my word."

For a moment they didn't react, sharing those serious looks once more before finally they nodded almost in unison.

"Okay fine." It was Nick who spoke and Sebastian's eyes flickered to the boy's face. "But we'll hold you to that."

* * *

"So I think we should sing this," Blaine's voice interrupted his morning coffee, and a small sheaf of paper was thrown down on the table before him. His curiosity was enough that he glanced at the top page – _Overjoyed_ by Matchbox Twenty.

Looking up at his friend as Blaine took the seat opposite, Sebastian cocked a brow. "Sing? You mean the Warblers?"

But Blaine was frowning and shook his head quickly. "No I mean at the wedding. I was looking through some options and I know a lot of the others from the glee club are doing something faster, more uptempo, and it's a wedding so we need slower songs too, and this... is..." but his voice trailed off as he caught sight of his friend's face and he looked at him curiously. "What?"

"I'm singing at the wedding?"

And then Blaine was grinning; that adorably mischievous grin he was becoming more familiar with these days. An expression which, when confronted with it, made it incredibly hard to stay mad with the boy in front of him.

He expected Blaine knew this and made good use of it.

"Maybe," the other boy offered by way of reply, and when he started shaking his head, Blaine hurried on. "Don't be mad, but I called Mr Schue Sunday night and asked if it would be okay and he was all for it." He flashed him a smile. "Apparently you have impressed him in the past."

"Despite my less than stellar history with the New Directions?"

"Pssshhh, whatever. That was ages ago. Out of everyone _in_ that group, if anyone should have had a problem with you it should be me and _I_ don't hate you."

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at the simple logic in that. "Good to know, Killer."

"So?" When Sebastian's look queried what he was asking, he continued. "Will you sing with me?" And when he hesitated a moment, Blaine pulled out all the stops, the amusement draining from his face and the other boy fixed him with an expression that would have moved a much harder man than he; an almost desperate plea those big, hazel eyes. "Please?"

Another expression the guy tended to use a lot. He had to stop being so bloody predictable.

"Fine."

And just like that, the mournful expression was gone from the other boy's face. "Great."

"But you'll..."

Blaine was already nodding his head with that bright grin before he'd even finished speaking. "Totally owe you for this. Yeah I know."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** First of all, apologies to everyone for missing my weekly deadline. As those who know me well could tell you I have a remarkable ability to fall asleep seconds after I close my eyes. Super handy on long international flights... not so much when you're supposed to be posting the latest chapter of a story.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who read, followed and favourited the story, and especially to my reviewers. I love hearing from you guys.

julia3132: Can't say I was a huge fan of the non-wedding either to be perfectly honest. Certainly didn't like the whole Blaine/Kurt thing... Blaine super hopeful that everything that happened between him and Kurt meant more than it did; made me want to give him a huge hug. I hope you enjoy my version of it a little better.

PikaWings: I really hope I don't disappoint with the way I went with the wedding and the reactions to our lovely Sebastian. Unfortunately we won't be seeing anything from Miss Pillsbury. She doesn't make an appearance before the wedding (brides rarely do after all) and afterwards... well, she's long gone. Poor Mr Schue.

RHatch89: Thanks very much :)

Anyway, that's enough from me for now. Please enjoy chapter 15.

* * *

"I dunno if this is such a good idea."

Blaine shook his head with a smile, turning to catch a glimpse of Sebastian peering with a little concern out the window of their car at the crowd gathered outside the church.

"It'll be fine," he answered for what felt like the hundredth time. "It's a wedding. Everyone will be on their best behaviour."

Sebastian laughed at that. "I dunno, Killer. Have you _been_ to a wedding recently?" And when Blaine shook his head Sebastian laughed in amusement. "Well let's just say that things might have changed from what you remember. All the _crazy_ comes out at weddings. Old rivalries, family members not getting along... add food and alcohol and it all turns into one massive shit-fest."

"Wow... you're Mister Rainbows and Unicorns today, aren't you?"

His friend just shrugged, glancing once more out the window before nodding with a sigh. "Okay, fine. Let's get this over with, but if I'm drawn and quartered by your friends, on your head be it."

Laughing, Blaine opened the door of their car, stepping out, his eyes flicking around the crowd, at those just arriving; at the boy stepping out of the car two down from theirs.

Oh God.

 _Kurt._

The other boy caught his eye then, had just lifted his hand in what Blaine supposed _might_ have been a wave had he not frozen in place just a moment later; the reason for which was easy enough to determine when he heard Sebastian's low voice in his ear. "So far, so..." But it appeared that he too had caught sight of Kurt, staring at the two of them in... well... it was definitely horror. "Oh."

There was a long moment of silence during which the three boys remained equally frozen, staring at one another in shock; a silence which was only broken when Sebastian leaned down to murmur into his ear.

"Told you. One. _Massive_. Shit-fest."

And he couldn't help but burst into laughter at the smug 'told you so' tone of amusement in Sebastian's voice.

Clearing his throat, forcing the laughter down, he offered Kurt what he hoped was a pleasant nod before grabbing the sleeve of Sebastian's jacket and tugging him along behind him as he made his way towards the chapel. As they passed of course, Sebastian couldn't help the _mostly_ pleasant but _slightly_ smug smile he shot at the other boy, offering a nod of his own and a quick, "Kurt".

The only acknowledgement he received from the other boy was a vicious glare.

Oh yeah. Guy definitely wasn't happy about it.

* * *

"Well that could have gone worse," Sebastian offered as they took their seats, both glancing up at the assembled groomsmen and bridesmaids as they milled around Mr Schue at the front of the chapel, awaiting the arrival of the bride. Voices were low, and his former teacher looked... well... _thrilled_. Honestly Blaine didn't think he could have looked happier if he'd tried.

He nodded in reply to Sebastian's comment, his eyes wandering back to the face of his friend, seated comfortably beside him. He didn't know why but he'd assumed the boy would appear uncomfortable here, unsettled maybe, but Sebastian – as he did everywhere he went – seemed more than comfortable in his present environment. "He didn't start a fight, so that's... something."

"He _wanted_ to."

Blaine looked over with a frown, hazel eyes disapproving. "If you..."

"Hey... he keeps his distance and we're not going to have a problem. Besides... I'm not the 'gets into fist fights' kinda guy."

"It's not your fists I'm worried about."

Sebastian chuckled, nodding his head. "I promise that if Kurt remains civil, so will I. Cross my heart," and he drew a quick cross over the left side of his chest.

"And hope to die?"

"Oh God no. Never," he shot back with a grin, and Blaine couldn't help it when he shook his head with a rueful smile. No. Of course he wouldn't.

"Well I suppose that'll have to do."

"Now stop worrying so much, Killer. Remember... you're not doing anything wrong."

"Then why does it feel like I'm rubbing it in his face?"

Sebastian shrugged. "You're not a little?" and when Blaine shot him a dark frown, he held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, isn't that the _only_ reason single people invite a plus one to a wedding? So family and/or exes will back off?"

"Or because they _really_ didn't want to sing by themselves at the reception."

Sebastian laughed at that, green eyes sparkling in amusement. "Well _now_ the truth comes out. Boy do _I_ feel like a right idiot for not seeing it sooner. You're using me for my voice."

"Saw right through me," Blaine offered with a grin, playing along. "All this time, this whole friendship... it's all been some major conspiracy to get you here today. Minute this wedding is over, we're done."

Sebastian nodded with a grin. "I'll remember to prepare something suitably heartbroken after the ceremony. I can give you pages if you like? Save time coming up with your _own_ reaction to my misery?"

"Sure. I'd appreciate it," Blaine laughed, nodding his head. "But just to clarify... you _are_ going to stick around for the song, right?"

"Oh of course. This isn't _about_ us. This is Mr _Schue's_ big day. It'd be unprofessional to ditch a gig just because some sexy asshole broke my heart."

Blaine grinned. "I'm sure he appreciates your maturity."

Sebastian chuckled, nodding his head. "I'm sure he does too. Now hush, I think it's starting."

* * *

It all started smoothly of course. First Mercedes sang, her rich voice ringing through the chapel, and Sebastian's brows rose on his forehead in appreciation at the sound; clearly impressed.

Then it was Becky's turn, walking down the aisle and throwing red rose petals over the floor and the guests too; Sebastian got a handful in the face and Blaine had to choke down a laugh as the other boy recoiled a little in surprise before obviously seeing the hilarity in the situation and relaxing back into his seat as she passed.

And then it was Miss Pillsbury's turn, the guests turning as one, the doors of the chapel pulled open and...

Blaine stared in stunned horror as Sue Sylvester began making her way down the aisle in full wedding dress and veil.

"Wait, I thought Miss Pillsbury was that red-headed..." but Sebastian's voice trailed off as he caught sight of Blaine's expression, before his eyes widened and they moved back to the woman who strolled down the aisle with a quietly sadistic chuckle.

From beside him, Blaine heard a quiet _"Fuck..."_ and he shot the other boy a glance only to find his gaze riveted on the woman who'd stepped through the doors, some kind of horrified fascination on his face. "What a..." but it seemed that Sebastian couldn't think of a word strong enough for exactly what Sue was, and just fell silent again, shaking his head. "Jesus fucking _Christ_ , Killer. What the hell kind of people _teach_ at that school?"

" _Shhh..._ " Blaine shushed him, shaking his head in dismay. "Do you _want_ to get struck by lightning?"

Sebastian's gaze flickered sideways a moment to catch his, an amused smirk twisting at his mouth before his eyes drifted back to Sue as she executed a small pirouette halfway down the aisle.

They continued to watch in silence as she moved to stand beside Mr Schue at the altar, leaning in just a little to murmur something that made the other man's face pale, draining of all expression as Sue continued to beam out at the assembled.

* * *

He didn't _mean_ to eavesdrop. That had certainly never been his intention – he had very little interest in what Rachel and Finn had to say to one another as a rule – but that didn't stop him from catching the general gist of their conversation. The two were sitting alone together at one of the tables scattered around the room and he just _happened_ to be passing by on his way back to Blaine from the men's room.

Stopping dead in his tracks, he stared at the two of them in undisguised amazement for a long moment, completely thrown by what he'd heard. "I'm sorry, what? Did you just say you _kissed_ Miss Pillsbury?"

They both looked up simultaneously, Finn's expression startled and Rachel's filled with irritation.

"This is none of your business, Sebastian. Leave us alone." It was Rachel who spoke, her voice sharp and angry. Yet another of Blaine's friends who really wasn't a fan.

He ignored her, instead focussing his gaze on Finn. "Weren't you the best man?"

Rachel was about to say something more – probably to tell him to piss off – when Finn nodded morosely in answer to his question. "Yeah."

For a moment no one said anything as Sebastian processed that, then he shrugged. "Well no one asked my opinion, but I'm with Rachel on this one. A woman doesn't run away from her own wedding because her fiancé's best man kissed her."

Rachel looked over at Finn with a warm smile. "You see, Finn. Even _Sebastian_ agrees with me."

"Doesn't make you any less of an ass though."

Rachel sighed her frustration at that, her dark eyes moving back to him. "No one _asked_ for your opinion, Sebastian."

Sebastian just shrugged with a smile. "And yet I was gracious enough to offer it anyway." He shook his head then, his expression shifting back to amazed. "Still... best man kissing the bride... that's cold. I'm assuming the lack of a black eye suggests you haven't _told_ Mr Schue yet."

"Sebastian..." There was a warning in Rachel's voice, anger radiating through her tone. "Stop it."

"Because _geez_... that guy is gonna _kill_ you."

"Leave him alone, Sebastian!" Rachel snapped at him then, her anger clearly getting the better of her. "No one cares what you think!"

" _Some_ people care what I think, actually. Just not you. Don't generalise so much."

"You know Kurt was right about you. You _are_ an asshole."

"Just being honest, Berry. You shouldn't lead a guy on."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Her voice was darkly angry now, a warning slipping back through her tone, and Sebastian wondered exactly which nerve he'd hit.

"It _means_ that Mr Schue _is_ gonna find out eventually and pretending that it's all okay is just delaying the inevitable. If it doesn't come from Finn it's only going to make it all that much worse." He shrugged. "Seriously... rip off the bandaid, Finn. It's not worth the prolonged agony."

* * *

"Well I can't say this was the _most_ boring wedding I've ever attended. Your lot really do know how to keep things interesting, Killer."

Blaine looked up as he approached, hazel eyes almost confused, likely still in a bit of a daze over what had happened. _No one_ could have predicted that; certainly Blaine wasn't the only one still reeling in some kind of shock and even _he_ – who had thought he'd seen it all – was completely blown away by the events of the past two hours.

"I'm actually surprised they're still having the reception."

Blaine looked up at him then, his eyes narrowing in playful anger. "You better not be thinking of bailing on the song. We practiced this as a _duet_. I can't sing it solo."

"You _can_ sing it solo." Sebastian had great faith that Blaine could sing just about anything spur of the moment and the boy would kill it. "But don't worry, I'm not backing out; can't turn down a moment in the spotlight after all. It's not my way."

His friend just laughed at that, shaking his head as his eyes searched the room, landing on a group of his friends, a couple of whom had fixed him with dark looks. Sebastian supposed it _might_ have been something to do with the fact that Blaine had transferred schools as his friend had suggested, but knew too that it was more than a little naïve of Blaine to assume so. He on the other hand had no doubt at all that most of the animosity had everything to do with the fact that he'd invited _him_.

Time for a distraction.

"Anyway, enough about that... you will not _believe_ what I just found out."

Curiosity filled those big, dark eyes as they shifted back to his face, his friend considering his expression thoughtfully for a moment. "Okay tell me. What did you just find out?" And when Sebastian briefly outlined the situation, Blaine's eyes widened in surprise.

"He... he _kissed_ Miss Pillsbury? Are you sure you heard right?"

Sebastian nodded, taking the seat beside his friend. "Pretty sure. The guy confirmed it."

"You think that's why she..." but his voice trailed off when Sebastian shook his head.

"Not a chance. A woman doesn't ditch a guy at the altar because some friend of her fiancé's kisses her. Even if he _is_ the best man."

"Oh yeah? How would you know?" Blaine challenged with a grin. "Been to a lot of weddings where the bride took off?"

Sebastian flashed his friend a grin, shaking his head. "Hardly. It's all the wisdom of my years, Killer. I have all the answers, didn't I tell you?"

"Is that so? So are you psychic or just super intuitive?"

He shrugged. "Both. Naturally."

Blaine grinned. "Oh naturally. Remind me to take you with me on my next Vegas weekend."

He laughed at that, shaking his head. "Blaine Anderson in Vegas. I shudder to think."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You're too much of an angel for that place, surely."

There was that pretty frown again and it seemed for a moment that Blaine didn't know how to respond to that. Eventually however his expression lightened and he shook his head. "Whatever. You've clearly been seeing _all_ the wrong sides of me."

Sebastian shrugged at that. "Oh I don't know... I've seen quite a few I rather enjoy."

Blaine's answering grin was brilliant.

"Hey you two."

A friendly voice this one, Sebastian turned to see Blaine's friend Sam approaching, holding hands with a pretty blonde girl he'd seen before from a few of the competitions. One of the New Directions' female members, he hadn't had a lot to do with her in the past and didn't know her by name.

"Hey Sam," Blaine offered with a smile, and Sebastian could tell he was pleased to see the other boy. In the midst of this angst-fest with people who were supposed to be his friends being downright assholes, he imagined it must have been nice to see a friendly face. "Hi Brit."

"How about that ceremony, right?" Sam's tone summed up everything he'd thought about it in that one simply sentence, and Sebastian laughed quietly

"I was actually telling Blaine when we _arrived_ that weddings bring out all the crazy."

"Amen brother, though I'll admit this one was a _bit_ crazier than most."

Sebastian nodded. "Definitely the first one _I've_ been to where they swapped out the bride."

"Didn't Sue look beautiful?"

When Sebastian looked over – obviously startled – at Brit's comment, Blaine just nodded, speaking before his friend could. "Yeah she really did, Brit. She looked great." He was rewarded with a smile and a happy nod from the girl, then he looked back to Sam. "Does anyone know what happened to Miss Pillsbury?"

Sam shook his head. "Word is she just legged it. Mr Schue left to try find her. Don't really know anything more, just that he said we might as well have the reception anyway." He shrugged with a rueful smile. "Happy Valentine's Day, right?"

"Right." Blaine agreed with a nod and a mirroring smile.

"Anyways, I should let you guys go. You're up next, right?" he asked, pointing at stage behind them to indicate what he meant.

"Yeah we are. Thanks Sam. Enjoy the rest of your evening if I don't get a chance to chat again."

"Thanks Blaine, you too." He offered a smile and a nod in farewell to Sebastian, clapping Blaine on the shoulder as he passed.

Watching him disappear into the crowd for a moment, Sebastian turned back to Blaine in surprise. "He seems pretty cool with my being here. Hell... with me in general." He didn't make a point of saying 'unlike the others'. That kind of went without saying, given the dark looks he'd been getting all evening.

Blaine nodded with a smile as he turned away, making his way back through the room towards the stage as the previous act began finishing up their song. "Yeah. I guess he's had longer to accept it? He found out ages ago. Just after it started."

"Found out?"

He received a bewildered shake of his head from his friend, the other boy clearly at a loss. "Honestly, I don't know how he does it. It's like he's got a spy network or something. Seems to know everything the moment it happens."

Sebastian laughed at the idea as they took the stage, glancing briefly at the band as they prepped for the next song, his green eyes flicking back to Blaine's as he took the mic from the stand before him. "Remind me to make sure my blinds are closed next time I invite you 'round."

Blaine flashed him a grin for that, taking his own mic as the band began to play.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Hi again everyone! Thanks to all who've taken the time to read this so far, and all those who've liked it enough to follow and favourite it. Thanks especially to my reviewers, I definitely love hearing from you guys.

RHatch89: Thanks. Glad you liked it. :)

PikaWings: Glad to hear I didn't disappoint. :) Yeah... I did feel really horrible for poor Mr Schue at the wedding. And Sue being a proper psycho about it... seriously... that woman is evil.

julia3132: Thanks, I'm happy you liked it. And in the interest of avoiding spoilers, I might not answer your second comment... besides to say that Kurt _definitely_ makes an appearance in this chapter.

Anyways, enough from me. Please enjoy chapter 16.

* * *

"So I think that went okay."

Blaine laughed at that as they stepped down off the stage to applause from the guests. "Hell yes. We totally killed it."

"As always."

Blaine nodded with a grin, glancing briefly over his shoulder, before jabbing a thumb in that direction. "I'm gonna go grab a glass of punch. You want anything?"

Sebastian nodded. "Sure. I'd love one."

His friend offered him a quick flash of a smile before disappearing through the crowd, and turning, Sebastian made his way over to a tiered dessert tray with cupcakes, looking in amusement at the pink, red and white confections. They'd really gone all out with this Valentine's Day theme, and...

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing here?"

Surprised, he turned to see Kurt's face, twisted in anger. "Sorry?"

"Why are you here?"

Sebastian wanted to laugh at the fury in Kurt's blue eyes, but keeping in mind his promise to Blaine, he forced it down. "I was invited," he answered simply with a shrug.

"By Blaine."

He shrugged again because really _that_ should have been obvious. Who else here would've invited him? He was pretty sure the majority didn't know him, and those that did wished they didn't.

Except maybe Sam.

"We don't _want_ you here."

Curiosity coloured his green eyes and he cocked his head. "We?"

Kurt almost growled. "We." And he waved his hand at a collection of his friends. Sebastian recognised Tina and Artie but didn't know the majority by name. "You don't even _know_ Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury."

"Maybe not. But I know Blaine, and Blaine okayed it with Mr Schue, so I don't see how there's an issue."

"Leave."

"No."

"We..."

"Don't want me here. I heard you the first time." Okay. Enough was enough. He'd promised Blaine he'd be civil if Kurt was, but given that Kurt was being the exact opposite of civil at the moment...

He considered his promise null and void.

When Kurt opened his mouth to speak again, Sebastian shook his head, cutting him off. "No. You know what, Kurt. I know why you don't want me here. It's because you _know_ you screwed up. You made a mistake letting Blaine go, ending things the way you did and now you want to take it all back. But guess what, Hummel? That boy doesn't need you anymore. He's with me now and he's not looking for the particular brand of torture you're all about putting him through."

"Torture I..." for a moment he seemed lost for words, then he was shaking his head, his eyes darkly furious once again. "I don't know what you're talking about, but things were great when we were together. I never put him through 'torture'."

"Never..." and Sebastian laughed, shaking his head in amusement at the revelation that Kurt had absolutely no idea about anything. "And if things were so bloody _perfect_ between you two, why did he cheat?"

"I..." but Sebastian was shaking his head and Kurt's voice trailed off into nothing.

"You don't know. And you know _why?_ Because you never gave him a fucking _chance_ to explain himself." He laughed at the ridiculousness of this situation, explaining this all to a boy who really should have taken the time to learn something _this_ important about the boy he was clearly still in love with. "You know _why_ he cheated? _Why_ he was with that other guy?" And when Kurt wordlessly shook his head, Sebastian continued with another derisive laugh. "Because he thought he was losing you. Thought maybe you two _weren't_ meant to be together. Guess what? Turns out he was right."

"So he slept with some other guy to prove..." The anger was back in Kurt's voice but Sebastian was done listening.

"He _didn't_ sleep with the guy. Guilted himself out of it before anything went too far. But you know what?" And he smiled a Cheshire Cat-like smile. "That boy is _done_ feeling guilty." He shook his head in disbelief as Kurt stood there in silence, processing exactly what it was he was telling him. "And honestly, Hummel. I have no idea why you ever let him go. He is just..." but he was shaking his head again because there really _were_ no words for Blaine's enthusiasm in the bedroom.

It seemed Kurt had gained control of himself again, because his anger was back, his hands clenched into fists at his side as if he was itching to throw a punch. "I don't know who you think you're kidding," he snarled, his blue eyes flashing fire. "The only reason he's with _you_ is because he _can't_ be with me."

Okay now _that_ hit a little too close to home, because he knew that Kurt might _actually_ be right. After all, if it hadn't been for their breakup and all the subsequent drama, things between him and Blaine would never have taken off. If Kurt wanted him back – even now that he and Blaine had started... well _whatever_ it was – he was pretty sure he could still have him.

Sensing he had somehow regained the upper hand, Kurt pushed on. "If he'd come to New York for Christmas..."

And Sebastian smiled; a really smug, feline smile, his eyes sparkling with wicked amusement, and Kurt's voice trailed off. "You mean _last_ Christmas? The one he spent with me?"

Kurt froze and it was clear that he'd not heard about Christmas yet. He wondered for a moment how many people Blaine _had_ told about it before deciding that it probably didn't matter. Good guy that he was, he probably didn't want to give any hint as to why he'd invited him around.

Which was because he legitimately cared about him.

It had been a discovery he'd been surprised to make. Sure he'd known they were friends, but he had a lot of those and none of them really _cared_ like that. Like Blaine. He was definitely the best of them all.

 _"What?"_

It seemed that Kurt was almost without words, unable to wrap his head about exactly what he was saying.

He decided to spell it out for him. "Christmas. Last year. He cancelled his trip to New York to see you?" And when Kurt nodded, wary, Sebastian shot him another smug smile. "And then promptly invited me to spend the holiday at his place." Not _quite_ how it happened... but close enough.

"I... but..." He didn't know how to respond to that, how to justify Blaine's actions in his head besides the very obvious one that he'd simply chosen Sebastian over him. Which effectively blew his whole argument out of the water. Then he was shaking his head. "That doesn't mean anything. I'm here now. You really think he'd choose you over me when I'm standing right in front of him? He was in _love_ with me, remember?"

" _Was_ being the operative word. Things change, Kurt. People fall out of love all the time. And this time it was Blaine's turn."

But Kurt was shaking his head, now with a faint smile of his own, as if he had some kind of secret weapon; some certainty that what Sebastian was telling him was a lie. "You're wrong. Blaine _is_ still in love with me and you'll _both_ figure that out eventually."

Sebastian just shrugged, acting disinterest, even though an awful, sick feeling had started growing in his stomach at Kurt's words. He _didn't_ know that Blaine wouldn't choose Kurt in a heartbeat... not for sure at least and the last thing he wanted was for Kurt to figure that out.

"Whatever. Believe what you like; I'm going back to my date. Enjoy the rest of _your_ evening, because I _know_ I'll enjoy mine." And he put as much innuendo in his tone as he could before saluting the arrogant ass as sarcastically as he was able and walking away.

* * *

"That's really shitty, what you two are doing to Kurt."

He'd been looking for Blaine in the assembled crowd at the reception – without any luck – when the voice interrupted his search. He _assumed_ the voice was speaking to him, used as he was by now to the negativity he was receiving from a lot of Blaine's friends since they'd arrived together at this wedding. And sure enough, turning around, he saw Santana Lopez standing behind him, watching him with dark eyes filled with disapproval.

"By all means, don't hold back."

"Don't go all smartass on me, Twink, or so help me I'll come over there and..."

"And what? Start a fight at a wedding. _Real_ classy of you, Lopez."

Her eyes narrowed but she didn't reply, instead jumping back to her original attack. "I don't know what you two are up to, but turning up here with _you_ of all people..." and she shook her head. "That was _real_ shitty of Blaine."

He felt himself bristle at the accusation; he was fine if they wanted to attack him for this, he was used to anger and disapproval from this lot after all, but God help him he wasn't about to listen to them attacking Blaine. "You know I _really_ don't think he sees it that way."

"There's no 'way'. He invited you, _knowing_ that Kurt would be here."

"That is _not_ why he invited me, and that's _not_ why I came. This has nothing to do with Kurt."

She snorted at that, an honest to God snort and Sebastian would have been amused if she'd not been throwing such accusations at his and Blaine's feet. "Yeah right. The one guy he hates more than that ass Blaine jumped when they were together and his ex invites him to a wedding? No way that's an accident."

"We're _friends_." Why else would Blaine have invited him after all? To hurt Kurt? Blaine _wasn't_ that vindictive. Santana had known the guy a hell of a lot longer than he had. Shouldn't she _know_ that about him?

She snorted again, obviously disgusted by the remark. "Friends who're sleeping together."

Sebastian shrugged; didn't bother to deny it. There was no reason to lie to her after all. "So what if we are. Doesn't change the facts. Blaine didn't want to come alone. Seeing his ex for the first time since Kurt ended things, the guy needed support. I imagine if you were in a similar situation you'd feel the same," and he gave a pointed look at the drink in her hand. Blaine had told him _all_ about the epic romance that had been Santana and Brittany. Then he shrugged. "And like I've told you and just about everyone _else_ who for some reason thinks this is _any_ of their business, we're _just friends_."

She completely ignored the point. "Fuck buddies at a wedding together? That's a new one."

Sebastian wanted to sigh, shake his head at her obstinate comment and just walk off. "Have you ever had a friend like that, Lopez? You know... a best friend. Someone who sees you as someone better than you are? Someone who'd do just about _anything_ for you, no questions asked?" And when she shrugged, her expression a little uncomfortable, Sebastian realised she knew exactly what he was talking about. "Exactly. So you'll understand when I tell you that, after everything he's done for me, Blaine deserves a little reciprocation." He shrugged. "And he wanted me _here_ , so here I am."

"And _that's_ why you guys sang a crazy romantic song too, right? You're 'just friends'?" Her voice was incredibly sarcastic.

"Blaine chose it. Everyone else was doing something uptempo and we're at a wedding." He shrugged. "You need slow songs too, Lopez. Don't think I didn't see you dancing." And with that Quinn girl too... curious. "And _speaking_ of Blaine, I really should get back to him."

And then she smiled; a horribly smug smile that turned his expression of disinterest into a frown.

"What?"

"Nothing," she offered simply, the smile fading from her mouth but it was still there behind her eyes; that smug expression that said he'd fallen so neatly into some cunningly laid trap. "Enjoy your night." Her voice was sickly sweet to match her smile as she turned on her heel and made her way back to the bar – and to Quinn – and Sebastian suddenly felt that it had been far too long since he'd last seen Blaine.

Santana's wordless threat aside – not really a threat, because of _course_ she hadn't done anything to the other boy – he hadn't seen Blaine in a while and honestly... being abandoned at a wedding he'd been invited to as a plus one, not to _mention_ a wedding filled to the brim with current and former New Directions members wasn't particularly an ideal situation for him. He hadn't exactly spent his time when he'd been the Warblers' captain making friends with this crowd.

Still, the fact that almost everyone here knew who Blaine was certainly came in handy when he asked the first person he came across – a girl he recognised as Marley – if she'd seen him around.

"Sure," she offered with a bright smile, and it was clear _this_ girl at least hadn't jumped on the 'let's hate on Sebastian Smythe' bandwagon. "I think I saw him walking out that way a little while ago."

"Thanks Marley," he offered, winning him another of those smiles before he turned and followed her directions from the room.

The lobby of the hotel was quiet after the party now in full swing in the ballroom, and for a moment Sebastian found himself wondering why it was that Blaine might need the quiet out here.

He wasn't to be kept waiting.

"I thought you said you didn't _care_ about Sebastian!"

The angry – and yes, agonised too – voice split the quiet of the lobby, and Sebastian found himself momentarily frozen where he was. Seconds later he ducked behind a pillar and, camouflaged by a conveniently located potted plant, he leaned back out to observe the encounter between Blaine and his ex.

Kurt.

 _God_ he hated that guy.

* * *

Blaine sighed, rubbing a hand across his brow, his eyes falling from those of the man he'd once been determined to spend the rest of his life with. It was hard, seeing him again. He still didn't know how he felt about it. On the one hand, this was Kurt. The Kurt he'd left Dalton for, the Kurt who he'd shared a lot of his firsts with... the Kurt who meant everything in the world to him.

On the other...

"And you left McKinley? You're back at _Dalton?"_ he asked, his voice rising in disbelief, and he honestly sounded more upset about that than about his bringing Sebastian to the wedding. Which was of course completely untrue; he'd seen the expression on Kurt's face when he'd climbed out of the car and Sebastian had followed him moments later. He'd seen the betrayal clear in his eyes.

He nodded, dark eyes lifting again to study the face opposite his for a long moment. "Kurt, I left Dalton for _you_. I left because I had a life at McKinley. My heart was there. I wanted to spend every single minute I could with _you_ , but after you left and after..." he paused a moment, swallowing heavily before forcing the words out. "After I _cheated_ and you were gone, there was just... nothing there for me anymore. Dalton is where I belong now. Those people are my friends. I'm finally happy again and I haven't been happy in a _long_ time."

Kurt folded his arms, taking a step back, obviously upset. "And Sebastian?"

He sighed. "What do you want me to say? I was _lonely_. He made me feel less _lonely,_ Kurt."

"Are you in love with him?" Kurt's voice was tight and controlled, but his eyes revealed clearly the hurt that he was feeling.

"I..." The question had taken him by surprise. He didn't know why; it was something anyone might ask when confronting an ex about a new partner, but somehow he just hadn't seen it coming. "No, of _course_ not. It's nothing serious; just something casual and fun. I guess it's _easier_ with him. It's never complicated, and right now... I can't handle complicated, Kurt. There are too many emotions and feelings and... and broken hearts when things get complicated. I just want to finish high school without some wildly romantic relationship getting in the way and distracting me again."

It was clear that Kurt didn't like what he was hearing and was obviously hurt by the fact that it had been Sebastian that Blaine had turned to, but he didn't say anything more about it and just nodded his head sharply before taking a breath. "So... what now?"

Blaine just frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what now? Did you want to grab a coffee and talk more?"

"I..." Once again, Blaine was surprised. He hadn't expected Kurt to _want_ to grab a coffee, let alone spend any more time talking with him. As far as he'd been aware, Kurt had absolutely no interest in speaking with him again after he'd blown off his invitation at Christmas and then shown up to a wedding on Valentine's Day with Sebastian Smythe as his date. "Uh, yeah. Sure. Just let me..."

Blaine pulled out his phone, and moments later Sebastian glanced down at his to find it ringing silently, an image of Blaine's smiling face appearing on the screen. Retreating a little so the two wouldn't hear him, he picked up. "Hey Killer. Where'd you disappear to? You're missing a great party."

"I, yeah... I know. I'm just ringing to let you know I'm gonna take off. Are you going to be okay to get home?"

Ignoring the question, Sebastian found himself frowning, disliking exactly how he was feeling about this situation, and using the frown in his voice when he asked his question. "Are you feeling okay? Did you need me to–"

But Blaine cut him off. "No, no, it's fine. I'll be fine. I'm just going to head home. Get some rest. Sleep it off, you know? See you Monday?"

Sebastian felt his mouth dry as Blaine spoke that lie... and so easily too. He hated most the fact that he would have believed him had he not been here to overhear his conversation with Kurt. "Sure. I'll see you then." And though the words made him sick to the stomach, he added, "Feel better."

He was vaguely aware of Blaine and Kurt talking after Blaine hung up his phone, and tried not to care when a sudden silence indicated that the two had left together. Leaning back against the wall behind him, he slid down to the floor, loosening his tie when he started finding it a little difficult to breathe. Resting his head back against the wall, he closed his eyes, struggling with feelings he was uncomfortable with; jealousy, hurt, anger... He _hated_ that he'd somehow put himself in a position where he'd been made to feel those things again.

He wasn't sure exactly how long he might have sat there, struggling to breathe through the hurt, had it not been for Sam.

"Sebastian? What're you doing down there?" He opened his eyes again, looking up at the confusion on Sam Evans' face. Then the boy was looking around, his confusion deepening. "Where's Blaine?"

He couldn't help the cynical laugh that broke from his throat, and after a brief hesitation, Sam moved to take a seat beside him on the floor. "What's eating _you,_ Devil-In-A-Smile?"

Despite himself Sebastian was amused by the nickname and although he shot the guy a smile for it he also wasn't about to relate his feelings to this guy he hardly knew. "Nothing at all. I'm fine."

"I'm not an idiot, Sebastian."

"Could've fooled me."

Sam just shook his head, another of those amused smiles on his face. Seriously must be the guy's default look. "You can be as bitchy as you like. I'm not going away." After a pause and after studying his face for an inordinate period of time, Sam spoke again. "Is this about Kurt?"

He couldn't help the way he flinched at the mention of the name and, Sam's suspicions confirmed, he nodded knowingly. "Look man... they broke up. It's over."

" _Sure_ it is." Sebastian's voice was highly sarcastic, and Sam was frowning.

"Kurt lives in New York; Blaine is here in Ohio. They've proved before that it doesn't work." There was a pause. "And from what I can tell, Blaine really seems to like you."

"He does, doesn't he?" It was clear that Sam didn't know what to make of the mocking in Sebastian's tone, and just watched the other boy for a moment as though trying to gauge his mood. Uncomfortable with the attention, Sebastian rose back to his feet and offered the guy a brief nod.

"Thanks for the pep talk," he couldn't help the slight sarcasm that weaved its way automatically into the words. "Enjoy the rest of your night."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! Me again. First of all... apologies for the upload of this chapter a day later than usual. Unfortunately I was unable to get online at all yesterday. We had a blackout that took out power to half the city last night, and it didn't come back on till some stupid hour of the morning, so sorry about that. I hope you didn't mind the slight delay.

Anyway, as always, thanks again to everyone who's taken the time to read this story, and for those who've followed and favourited it. I'm glad you're all still enjoying it.

Thanks especially to my reviewers for taking the time to let me know what you think. I always love hearing from you guys.

julia3132: Yeah... really sorry about that one. Can't be all fluff and rainbows unfortunately... otherwise everyone would get bored.

RHatch89: Blaine is just feeling a little confused at the moment. He's had this idea in his head for so long that he and Kurt are meant to be together and Kurt has definitely taken advantage of that fact, helped along by the information Sebastian supplied in his rant. Oops.

PikaWings: Yeah, sorry... I wasn't expecting you'd like that one. :( Poor Blaine is still very confused about his feelings for the two boys. And let's be honest, if this hadn't happened, they'd probably have just continued as they were... 'just friends' and never realising exactly how they felt until Blaine graduated and moved away. Then it would be too late.

AJ27: Hi there! Nice to hear from you again. :) Yes, I do agree that Blaine did the wrong thing... definitely shouldn't have abandoned Sebastian, but even worse was that he lied about it. If he'd been honest, I think Sebastian would definitely have reacted better. And yes... Blaine is most definitely of the opinion that Sebastian doesn't want anything more than what they had. Sebastian was pretty clear about that from the outset, so Blaine would be hesitant to ask for more. And yes, Sebastian might have been smarter to leave out a lot of his rant... part of why Kurt made a point of talking (and leaving) with Blaine was to spite Sebastian. To prove to him (successfully) that Blaine _would_ leave with him. Was probably pretty smug about the fact that he did.

GilGalen: Agreed. Sebastian really shouldn't have said as much as he did when he had a go at Kurt, although everything he did say to the guy was totally valid. Kurt probably needed to hear it, but Sebastian was definitely kicking himself about it later, I can guarantee that. And yeah... I felt pretty bad for Sebastian too, but as for Blaine... I can't admit that I'm super upset with him about this one. He still has all these unresolved feelings for Kurt... of course he wanted to talk it all through with the guy.

Anyway... sorry for the slightly long note here guys. That's _definitely_ enough from me. I won't keep you waiting any longer. Please enjoy chapter 17.

* * *

It was early Monday afternoon when Blaine finally saw Sebastian again. The guy had been surprisingly elusive that entire morning. Having left his dorm early for whatever reason – he'd received no answer when he'd knocked – he'd also not been around for their morning break as he usually was. Obviously caught up in something, Blaine had supposed he'd see his friend in their Warblers practice and sure enough found the guy seated in the commons with several of the guys, green eyes sparkling with laughter at something one of the others had said.

He didn't look over when he walked in.

He supposed it wasn't so unusual that he didn't, but Blaine had become used to Sebastian's brief glances and those small smiles of his that welcomed and warmed him. He supposed of course that it wasn't always that way, that sometimes Sebastian became caught up in things that happened around them, and really... he didn't _need_ the acknowledgement. They weren't together after all, they were just friends, and he wasn't Sebastian's only one.

It was only a couple of minutes later that Thad finished whatever amusing story he'd been regaling the others with and Sebastian rose to call the meeting to order.

And he didn't even glance at him once.

* * *

"Hey, you free this afternoon? I wanted to go over some ideas for this number you guys have put me in charge of and I was thinking we could..."

Blaine's voice trailed off – surprised – when Sebastian's eyes finally shifted to meet his. The action was almost reluctant and there was none of that mischievous sparkle in the other boy's eyes that he was so used to seeing there.

"Actually I can't. Lacrosse practice."

The outright lie floored him; Sebastian was making no attempt to hide the fact that he had no interest in spending the afternoon with him. He wasn't making his lies even halfway believable. "Lacrosse season doesn't start for weeks."

Sebastian's face showed surprise at this, though the expression was clearly false. He was obviously not interested in trying to sell his story; his excuse. "Huh. Really?" and with that he turned away, picking up his bag from the chair in the corner of the room and moving to walk past him.

"Sebastian, what's wrong? What did I do?" Because he knew this had something to do with him. This wasn't normal behaviour and wasn't directed at anyone else; Sebastian was going out of his way to make it _very_ clear that he didn't want to spend time with him. Given everything that had happened in the past and how Sebastian was a big part of the reason he was actually happy again, he started to feel a little panicked at the cold disinterest in the other's eyes.

"Nothing at all."

The tone of his reply reminded him more of the boy he'd been when they'd first met; the obnoxious asshole version of this guy he'd thought was gone forever. That guy had shown the exact same careless attitude towards things of importance, but Sebastian had changed; he was sure of it.

"Stop _lying_ to me."

Sebastian turned back to him then and Blaine had a brief thought that perhaps he should have just let him go. He didn't like the expression that he saw now on the other's face; the hurt, the _resentment_ there, and it was all directed at him. Despite the emotions in his incredibly expressive eyes, his voice was calm when he replied. "I'm not lying, Blaine. You've done nothing wrong, I can _promise_ you that. I've just gotten some clarity recently on exactly what this..." and he waved his hand to indicate the two of them. "... _thing_ is. And what it is Blaine, is just not working for me. So I'm out." And with an almost bitter 'that's that' smile, Sebastian turned and left him standing there.

* * *

He hadn't expected to be the one to fall into this trap. He hadn't thought himself capable of it. Not to mention that despite all his experience with casual relationships and Blaine's utter lack, the fact that it had been he and _not_ his friend who had fallen...

He'd thought a while back now – indeed after that initial night together – that Blaine was getting in a little over his head; the genuine affection he'd seen in the boy's eyes his proof that Blaine wasn't built for casual relationships. The guy had effectively distracted him at the time and he'd not seen another sign of it since, so he hadn't thought it was a big deal.

But apparently it was.

Just not so much for Blaine.

He remembered with wry amusement the conversation with his fellow Warblers; that afternoon they'd extracted a promise from him that he would end things the minute he realised it was anything more than casual. The ironic thing... he'd always assumed – and no doubt so had they – that his promise had meant when _Blaine_ fell in too deep. No one had been counting on it being him.

Honestly he was so _stupid_ thinking that he had a shot with a guy like Blaine; one of those perfect guys that simply weren't meant to exist in the real world. Those guys that were exactly what you needed them to be... only he'd made the mistake of thinking he wanted something a whole lot different from him and Blaine had delivered as requested. Now... well shit, now he was stuck experiencing all over again this still-familiar crushing devastation when he realised that the thing that meant everything to him wasn't at all as he'd hoped or imagined.

Even if he'd only just realised what that thing was.

Serves him right, really. Blaine had only given him what he'd asked for; what he'd thought he'd wanted. He had told the boy from the very beginning that he didn't do feelings and he didn't do emotions. And he _certainly_ didn't do serious relationships. He'd told him over and over and over again and so the boy – perfect as he was – had behaved exactly as he'd asked. Blaine hadn't done anything wrong and he couldn't – or more correctly _shouldn't_ – be mad.

But he was and he couldn't help it.

Because it felt like a betrayal.

Even if Blaine was simply behaving as anyone would in a casual relationship. Other guys were not off the table; that was kinda the whole point.

Only he couldn't let this one go.

And so he was done, had told Blaine that he was done and in so doing had been witness to that awful 'kicked puppy' expression he still remembered admiring Kurt for resisting.

Turns out it wasn't so hard when you'd gotten your heart broken.

He should have _known_ the minute that Blaine had suggested something casual that he should steer clear. He had initially, granted, but for all the wrong reasons. He didn't want Blaine to get hurt; he didn't want to lose one of the best friends he'd had in a long time. Of course, he'd gone and done that anyway by letting his _own_ feelings get in the way.

He didn't know how it had happened of course, though suspected that he probably should have known that it would. From the very first he'd been drawn to Blaine Anderson. From that moment in the Dalton commons, singing Uptown Girl with the Warblers, and Blaine had appeared as if out of his fantasies, leaning against the doorjamb and looking simply... well... perfect.

Admittedly he'd assumed the boy was simply another one of his many minor obsessions; he'd had several over the years and after each and every single one, once he'd gotten what he wanted from them, he'd been quick to move on.

But it was never the same with Blaine.

Blaine had been an addiction; he'd wanted him so badly it had driven him to extremes – rock salt in slushie extremes – and although he'd only been trying to ruin one of Kurt's many _ridiculous_ outfits with that slushie, he'd accidentally thrown it directly into Blaine's face; into those beautiful hazel eyes.

He was still surprised Blaine had been willing to give him the time of day after what he'd done, almost blinding him like he had. A scratched cornea didn't exclude him from Blaine's collection of friends... at least not after a heartfelt apology, though it had definitely put a damper on their relationship for a long time. It hadn't been until Blaine had finally returned to Dalton that he'd found his way back onto that list of people Blaine enjoyed having around.

And after that... well things had quickly gotten complicated.

Though concerned about how attached Blaine had been getting to him, he'd neglected to consider just how reliant he had become on his friend; how much he'd come to enjoy their little rendezvous. He hadn't realised that he was falling for him until it was already far, _far_ too late.

And now... now it was over, because how could he ever go back to that, knowing what he did about Blaine's feelings for Kurt. It was clear his friend was still in love with his ex, despite all his work to encourage the exact opposite. It had been a hard lesson to learn, that maybe Blaine had been right; maybe he and Kurt _were_ meant to be together.

But Blaine was kidding himself if he thought he was just going to sit around like an obedient little puppy and watch it happen.

So he'd pushed him away, though the hurt in those big hazel eyes when he'd done so had been almost unbearable. That he had put that expression there was definitely not the easiest thing to accept; of course the fact that this boy – the boy he found himself so completely smitten with – was actually in love with someone else entirely made it all so much easier. Worth seeing the pain in those beautiful eyes because of the pain he spared himself in the long run. God forbid one day he wake up in love with a boy who would never see him the same way.

Best to end it now while he could still survive the experience.

And so it was that he found himself seated at a table in the Lima Bean, idly twirling his mug of spiked coffee (Courvoisier, naturally) on the table and wondering why in God's name he was there when there were several coffee shops a hell of a lot closer to Dalton than this one. A couple of them even had better coffee but that was habit for you he thought with an internal sigh, because this was where he'd _always_ gone for coffee. Ever since that first visit with Blaine he'd always come here on the off chance that he'd run into the other boy. And he often had... usually it had only been the briefest of greetings, quick pleasantries and then the other boy would be gone, but like an addict he'd taken what he could, gotten that quick high and always come back for more.

But he couldn't do that anymore. He had to stop all this self-destructive behaviour, starting with this _fucking_ coffee shop.

He was just thinking that he was in a hell of a lot of trouble where his 'Blaine detox' was concerned, especially given the fact that he'd likely see the other boy every day at school anyway, when his eyes caught those blue eyes – still so _very_ familiar despite the years since he'd last seen them – from across the room.

He froze, staring in what he later assumed was horrified dismay at the other boy. At the present moment his mind was too far gone to register feeling at all; certainly it was nowhere _close_ to capable of analysing his expressions.

When he finally made the decision to get out of there it was far too late and Justin – former lover and love of his life Justin – was already standing in front of him, offering an awkward smile and a half-hearted wave. "Hey Seb. How've you been?" When the other didn't receive a response, Sebastian watching with a silent, dark frown, he continued. "Your friends told me where I could find you."

"Remind me to thank them later."

The angry sarcasm in his voice was impossible to miss and the other boy offered him an uncomfortable shrug, obviously unsure about how to continue. "Hey do you mind if we..." He paused, hesitated a moment before finishing with, "Can we talk?"

Sebastian just shrugged. "We're talking now, aren't we?" His voice was darkly sarcastic and the other quickly shook his head.

"Actually I meant something a little more... private?"

He answered with a scoff. "No one in here gives a shit about what you have to say." He made it perfectly clear he included himself in that assessment. "You don't want to talk here you can fuck right off."

Justin sighed at his reaction before taking the seat opposite him; obviously deciding to confront the issue right here, keeping his voice low. "Sebastian, I'm really sorry."

Sebastian was unimpressed. "Oh you're sorry are you? Well then that fixes everything. Let's be best friends again."

He received a faint if rueful smile for that. "I see you've not lost that sarcastic streak. Some things never change." When Sebastian didn't respond he shook his head, his voice repentant. "But some things do." He sighed. "Look Sebastian, I'm not that same guy I was back then. We've both changed over the past couple of years. Matured a bit. Found ourselves, I guess and I thought given everything we had in the past that you might..."

But Sebastian couldn't listen to him anymore, shaking his head and interrupting. "That I might what? That I might have forgotten everything you did – or _didn't_ do. Throwing me under the bus to protect your own reputation?" And when Justin opened his mouth to respond, Sebastian shook his head. "You know what... no. As far as you're concerned, Sebastian Smythe doesn't exist. Fuck off and get the hell out of my life."

He was about to get up, ready to walk off, past the other guy and straight out the door when he looked up, catching Blaine's eyes from across the room as the other boy entered the coffee shop. A sudden feeling similar to being hit with a sledgehammer – or so he assumed – slammed into his stomach and he found himself frozen.

Stay, and let his ex talk, apologise, whatever the hell he wanted from him... or leave and no doubt be cornered by Blaine.

Very funny, universe. Absolutely fucking hilarious.

Noticing his preoccupation, Justin turned to catch a look at Blaine before looking back to Sebastian with an expression of curiosity, a hint of something else – jealousy? – in his eyes. "A friend of yours?"

Sebastian shook his head, his eyes slipping from Blaine's and back to those or his ex, trying to keep his expression neutral, his tone almost pleasant as he offered, "Actually it's complicated and absolutely none of your fucking business."

Justin nodded at that, a grimace twisting at his mouth, those familiar eyes watching him carefully as if expecting he might explode, obviously trying to gauge his expression. After another long moment of that, Sebastian snapped, _"What?"_

The other boy just shook his head. "Nothing, I just..." He shrugged. "I thought you were leaving."

Sebastian sighed heavily, shaking his head again, green eyes studying the face he had once known so well, considering the other's expression for a moment.

"Guess not." He considered his next words carefully for a moment, selecting and then discarding them moments later. Eventually he just went with, "What'd you want to talk about?"

Justin hesitated, dark blue eyes considering a boy he'd once known better than he'd known himself and who was now almost a complete stranger.

"I want to talk about us."

* * *

He was 'out' he'd said and apparently he was as good as his word. The next time he saw Sebastian was in the Lima Bean, leaning back in his chair with that familiar casual grace, arms folded across his chest, chatting comfortably – or at least it appeared that way – with a broad-shouldered guy with hair a shade or two darker than Sebastian's own. He didn't even look up as Blaine walked in. Indeed, it was as if he simply didn't realise he was there.

And hell... maybe he didn't. Maybe he just...

He was frozen to the spot when Sebastian's green eyes flickered over to meet his, and when his companion half-turned to see what had captured the other boy's attention he was greeted by the sight of two of the darkest blue eyes he'd ever seen.

He hated to admit it but he could see the appeal; could see why Sebastian was chatting with the admittedly gorgeous man. Hated too how it made him feel seeing the two together. Especially when he saw the guy make some kind of enquiry and Sebastian giving a dismissive shake of his head.

As if he simply didn't matter.

He turned away, moving through the coffee shop to the counter to place his order.

* * *

"Trouble in paradise? That's some frown you're wearing there."

He'd only been waiting a minute and Blaine turned, startled at the sound of the voice in his ear to see his old friend standing there with a smile on his face. "Sam?"

Sam spread his arms wide, that goofy grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. "The one and only."

Blaine couldn't help his bright smile as he gave his friend a warm hug in greeting.

Pulling away a moment later, Sam took him by the shoulders, looking him over carefully. "How're you doing, Bro?"

Blaine just shrugged in answer, forcing himself not to glance behind him at the two boys across the room when he heard Sam's question. "You know... Still breathing."

Sam laughed at that, nodding his head. "Know what you mean. It's a feeling I know well." Sam then glanced over his shoulder at Sebastian across the room. "And Devil-In-A-Smile? How's he?"

He found himself shrugging again, wishing he really could stop _doing_ that even as he resisted the urge to check on the guy in question. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Sam studied his face a moment to assess his mood before he glanced over again at Sebastian, and Blaine found himself irrationally jealous of his friend. The temptation to check on them was almost overpowering. "Seems happy enough. Keeps looking over here though."

Blaine hated the thrill he got from those words, pushing the feeling down in annoyance and resisting once again the urge to look around in the hopes of catching those green eyes he'd become so familiar with of late.

When Sam didn't get a response to his comment he studied the face beside his own once again and offered a sympathetic smile – honestly, was he _so_ easy to read? "You wanna get out of here? Marley, Brit and I were gonna catch a movie. You interested?"

God yes. Anything to get his mind off this ridiculousness with Sebastian. "Count me in." Collecting his coffee from the girl at the counter, he followed Sam from the store, resisting every single urge inside of him to check on the couple across the room. Had he taken the time to glance back however, he would have seen the dark expression in wide green eyes as they followed him out of the room.

* * *

"So what happened with you two?"

Blaine was taken aback by the question, looking over at Sam in surprise, it having come out of nowhere in the companionable silence that had fallen between them since Brit and Marley had left them alone together to catch up. "I'm sorry?"

"You and Sebastian. Before that wedding you guys seemed pretty chummy, during that whole fiasco you guys seemed fine, and then by the end of it Sebastian seemed... I dunno... bitchy?"

Blaine sighed, shaking his head and once again finding himself trying to puzzle through Sebastian's reaction to what had happened that night. Sure, things between them had been fun, but like Sebastian had said himself, they were only just friends... things were casual. Casual people were allowed to see other people, right?

So what was the problem?

"I kissed Kurt."

For a long moment Sam just stared at him in surprise at the revelation, his blue eyes wide. "You mean _before_ , right? When you guys were still together?"

Blaine just rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Sam."

Then Sam was shaking his head. "No. No, _Blaine_... _Tell_ me you didn't kiss him at the wedding."

"Not _at_ the wedding. _After_ the wedding." Semantics. He knew what Sam had meant and it was clear that Sam knew that too, because the look he was giving him now was priceless.

"You were with Sebastian at the time. You _came_ to the wedding with Sebastian." When Blaine just nodded his head, Sam started shaking his head. "Blaine... what the fuck is _wrong_ with you?"

Looking startled at the words, Blaine's brows pulled together over his nose, his mouth turning down into a frown. "What do you mean?" He looked almost hurt, and Sam was shaking his head again at just how clueless his friend could be.

"You don't see the problem here?" he asked. "Why he was so upset?" and when Blaine started shaking his head, Sam laughed quietly. "Blaine... you were seeing _Sebastian_ and you kissed _Kurt_."

"Sebastian has no _idea_ I kissed Kurt, and besides, he and I were never..." and when Sam's expression turned sceptical, he shook his head. "I mean we were... _that_... but it was never serious."

His friend scoffed at that. "I saw you guys together at the wedding, remember? That duet you guys sang together... seriously the chemistry between you two was pretty intense."

"We were just friends, Sam," and although it hurt to use the past tense, Blaine knew that he had to start getting used to this situation he found himself in. "That's all it was."

"Bull shit."

"Sam..."

"Blaine Anderson, the guy came all the way to a wedding where half the people there didn't know him from a bar of soap, and the other half hated his guts... and he did that for _you_. So tell me again how it's nothing serious between the two of you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Hi again, everyone! Thanks for coming back and reading the next chapter. Seriously... I really am glad you guys are all enjoying this story enough to stick with it this long.

Thanks to everyone who's followed and favourited, and special thanks to my reviewers.

PikaWings: Yeah... Sam is definitely more aware of what's going on with those two (at least more aware than Blaine is). Don't be too harsh on poor Blaine though... It's really not wholly his fault. As for Justin... You'll have to wait and see, I'm afraid.

Yusuke Uramehsi – Mazoku: Yeah... Not really feeling the love for Kurt in this one. As a general rule, I don't _generally_ dislike the boy, but in this... I'm definitely making an exception.

julia3132: Yeah... Sam is definitely a good guy, looking out for his friend the way he is.

mlkalmar: Blaine is incredibly clueless, yes. There are definitely reasons though... He's not just being stupid, I promise. And he's not being a jerk on purpose. He just doesn't understand why what he's doing is wrong.

GilGalen: Yeah, I know what you mean. Even when they're just friends there is crazy chemistry there. Their first interaction on the show totally sold me on the Seblaine couple. And there is _definitely_ something missing... Sam knows what it is and now so does Sebastian, but it took him a real kick in the pants to see it.

Anya: *grins* Yeah, I have to admit I love them too.

RHatch89: Yeah... Blaine is being incredibly clueless, but I _promise_ there are reasons you will discover shortly.

mykkila09: Sam is _definitely_ on target with his opinions about Blaine and Sebastian... He's totally been clued in from the very beginning when the both of them still thought they were just friends. Yeah... there are definitely a lot of people to blame for what happened, and even poor Sebastian isn't entirely blameless.

AJ27: Yeah... the wedding was definitely a big deal, although Sebastian didn't realise it at the time. He would literally do anything at all for that boy. As for Sebastian's ex... well he's not going anywhere just yet... sorry :( And yes... Blaine will definitely be kicking himself when he finally makes that leap.

Anyway, that is enough from me... This chapter is a _long_ one, I'm afraid. There was a lot to fit in. I hope you all enjoy it. :)

* * *

"Hey Blaine! You have a good weekend?"

Trent was sitting by the fire in the senior commons and Blaine made his way across the room to join his friend. "Not bad," he offered with a smile as he took the seat opposite.

It was true too. Besides the initial rough start when he'd seen Sebastian with that other guy, he'd had a great time. Going to the movies with his old friends had been a welcome distraction. The movie itself hadn't been anything special; something light and a little silly, but just being there together with his friends had been something that he'd deeply missed. He missed just having some _fun_ once in a while without all the drama and seriousness that seemed to surround his life of late. Going to an early lunch with Sam and company, sitting around in the hazy afternoon sunshine, reminiscing about old times; honestly... it had been perfect.

Just what he'd needed really, given this ongoing standoff with Sebastian. Honestly... it was all starting to really bother him; had been bothering him from the start because he absolutely no idea where it was Sebastian was coming from.

That Sam might be correct, that Sebastian had somehow found out about that kiss with Kurt and was upset about it was utterly ridiculous. This thing between them had been strictly casual. That had been made very clear from the beginning, and Sebastian had made it a point – and quite forcefully too – that he simply didn't _do_ feelings.

So the idea that Sebastian's _feelings_ had been hurt was just plain stupid.

Which meant that he wasn't upset but he _was_ pissed about something, he was sure of it. He didn't care _what_ the other boy said, there was definitely something wrong – something _he'd_ done – and rather than addressing the situation Sebastian had simply decided to end things. No explanation, no reasons... it was just over, and out of everything else about casual dating that had made him uncomfortable this ending it on a whim thing was definitely the most...

Okay... so no. It didn't make him uncomfortable, it made him _angry_. Sure, things between them had just been casual and Sebastian had every right in the world to end their relationship if it 'wasn't working' for him anymore, but they were friends too and their friendship meant a lot to him. He'd _thought_ it meant a lot to Sebastian as well, but as far as he could see the other boy considered that just as over as the rest of it.

On top of all of that, seeing his (former?) friend in the Lima Bean, chatting with and sharing a coffee with that gorgeous man had... well... it had _hurt_. Coffee was _their_ thing, which felt selfish because of course Sebastian was allowed to have other friends, to have a coffee with them, but the fact that Sebastian had put _their_ friendship on hold – he _refused_ to acknowledge this might be permanent – only made everything feel like that much more of a betrayal.

And if he wanted to take some gorgeous stranger out for coffee there were _other_ coffee shops. If things really _were_ over, then Sebastian should know that was _his_ spot.

He shook the petty thought out of his head moments later, annoyed with himself yet again for letting this all get to him. So things with Sebastian were over – friendship and casual... _whatever_ – and he had to deal with that. He'd lived without the boy before, he could do it again.

Of course, he'd lived without Sebastian long before he'd really gotten to know him, and life here at Dalton simply wasn't the same without the other boy around. He still had his other friends of course (and if they knew anything about why Sebastian had called things off they were remaining tight-lipped about it) but spending time with them wasn't the same as it had been before. Not to mention the moment Sebastian showed up things just got uncomfortable.

He really needed to sort this out, find out what the hell Sebastian's issue was, and figure out a way to get back to what they'd had before. If not their relationship then at the very _least_ their friendship.

Because he _missed_ him.

From the very beginning he'd found it difficult to not enjoy the company of the other boy; so much more confident and 'out there' than he'd been back when they'd first met. Despite the fact that he'd enjoyed having the other boy around, keeping the feelings of his boyfriend at the time in mind he'd kept things pretty low key and as 'off the record' as he could; most of their conversations had been over the phone and they'd rarely spent any actual time together.

And then his relationship with Kurt had ended and he'd returned to Dalton and things between them had changed. Instead of the basics of their previous friendship, he'd started spending more and more time with the other boy and they'd quickly become close friends; Sebastian's company preferred above that of anyone else. There hadn't been a day since that they hadn't spent at least a little time together or spoken on the phone. And now...

Maybe Sebastian had thought things were getting too serious between the two of them. Maybe he thought he'd been too clingy; maybe crossing some casual dating line at the wedding that he hadn't realised he'd been crossing. Maybe inviting someone he was seeing casually to a wedding at all had been a horrible idea. Even people who were dating for _real_ found the idea of accompanying their partner to a wedding uncomfortable if the relationship was still too new.

But if it had been an issue, wouldn't Sebastian have vetoed the idea the _moment_ he brought it up?

Anyway, whatever the case, he knew he had to sort this out, and sooner rather than later, before time ruined everything beyond repair.

* * *

He didn't see Sebastian all day, which honestly wasn't altogether surprising given the fact that the other boy had been doing his best to avoid him since the wedding. Still, he knew that Sebastian couldn't avoid him forever and fact of the matter was he knew there was one sure-fire way to make sure he caught him.

He did, after all, know where Sebastian lived.

And so, with that in mind, Blaine made his way through the school at the end of the day, heading towards Sebastian's room and determined to wait there all night for the boy to return if he had to. After all, he couldn't keep avoiding him like this. They went to the same school. They were _friends_ for God's sake. They really needed to talk about what had happened and work at fixing it.

He still thought this silent treatment was a little much for well... whatever he was supposed to have done.

He stopped dead as he turned the corner of the hall. The boy standing there had obviously had the same idea as he had because he looked up quickly when he saw movement, his face falling a little when he caught sight of Blaine.

Frowning, Blaine made his way down the hall to the taller boy, offering his hand. "Hi, I'm Blaine. Are you waiting for Sebastian?"

The other boy nodded, taking his hand and offering a name that Blaine was sure he _had_ to have heard wrong. "Hi. Justin. Nice to meet you." Or else it was some really _horrible_ coincidence. It had to be.

Surely.

"Justin?" he queried, and when the other guy nodded, Blaine added, "As in Justin from Maryland?"

The guy looked startled by the distinction, a hint of red colouring his cheekbones as dark blue eyes studied him carefully, as if trying to read something in his face. It was a habit that he had become familiar with when dealing with Sebastian, and seeing the similarities in this guy made him uncomfortable.

Even more so when he recognised the guy as the one Sebastian had been having coffee with that weekend.

"I... uh... I didn't realise Sebastian had told anyone about that." The guy was obviously uncomfortable, his eyes now doubly wary as they looked him over, obviously wondering exactly what he meant to their mutual friend if he knew such personal information. When it became clear that Blaine wasn't going to offer anything more, Justin continued. "Anyway, yeah, that's me. I just stopped by to see if he's around, but I guess not."

"Guess not."

Blaine had to admit that he _hated_ how the appearance of this guy made him feel. How he suddenly felt jealous and insecure next to the incredibly sexy, broad-shouldered former love of Sebastian Smythe's life.

"Hey, I know you guys are sorta together and everything... would you mind putting in a good word for me?" and when Blaine's eyes narrowed a little, he was immediately shaking his head. "No, no, not like that. I just... I guess I just wanted a chance to talk some more before I head back home."

It came as a surprise – he wasn't sure it was a welcome one given their current standoff – that Sebastian had told Justin that they were 'sorta together', whatever that meant. That fact alone suggested that Sebastian had no interest at all in reconciling with the guy, but what possible reason could Justin have for wanting another talk with Sebastian. After all, weren't they just having coffee on the weekend? Couldn't he have said what he'd needed to say then?

"I'll mention it to him."

He wasn't being very friendly, he knew, but after everything this guy had done to Sebastian, coupled with his own romantic troubles with the boy in question he wasn't feeling particularly helpful.

"Thanks," Justin offered awkwardly with a nod, shooting him one last look before heading off down the hall and disappearing around the corner.

* * *

It wasn't much longer before Sebastian showed up, his walk down the hall broken by a brief hesitance when he caught sight of Blaine waiting for him. After that initial pause however, he continued on his way, barely glancing at him once as he unlocked the door of his room, letting himself in.

He might have closed the door and ignored Blaine completely had the other boy not offered, "Justin stopped by to see you."

Freezing on the threshold, Sebastian finally turned to face his former friend, green eyes wary as they looked back into his. "Yeah?"

Blaine just nodded. "Yeah. Seemed pretty keen on getting another chance to chat before he left."

"He knows where I live."

"I noticed."

Sebastian glanced over at him with a frown at that, obviously not appreciating what was clearly jealousy in the other's voice. "What do you want me to say, Blaine?"

"Tell me why."

The taller boy frowned, dumping his bag inside the door of his room and turning back to face him, leaning idly on the doorjamb. "Why what?"

"Why this coldness? Why are you so angry? And no vague answers and dodging the question. I've obviously pissed you off somehow, and I want to know why."

"Like I said... it's nothing." And he turned away, stepping into his room.

Blaine caught his arm, feeling the tension rolling off Sebastian from even that small touch and released him moments later. "It's _not_ nothing. Tell me _why."_

"Fine." Sebastian's voice was resigned as he turned back, his expression almost weary, but his eyes were hard. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm not going to be a place-holder for you, Blaine. I have too much self-respect for that."

Blaine frowned, confusion flooding his hazel eyes at the completely unexpected answer. Placeholder? "I... what? I don't understand."

Sebastian just smiled self-deprecatingly, shaking his head, clearly tempted to just leave it there. Instead he elaborated. "I don't know who I thought I was kidding. I've known you were still in love with Kurt from your first day back at Dalton; I knew it and I didn't care. I wanted you anyway. But now..." and he shrugged, his expression indicating those feelings were a thing of the past.

"I–"

"I saw you leave with him at the wedding. I heard you talking," and Sebastian watched with some kind of sick fascination at the flush that crept up Blaine's neck and the guilt in his eyes. "And hell... I realised you were right. We were just having fun; just something casual and easy to pass the time until graduation." And when Blaine opened his mouth to speak, Sebastian spoke over him. "But it's not fun anymore, Blaine. It's not easy. So I'm done."

"Just like that?"

Sebastian ignored the question and the hurt and anger in Blaine's voice, instead asking one of his own. "Did you sleep with him?"

Blaine was clearly startled. "I... What?" Then he was shaking his head with a frown. "No! Of course not!"

"Kiss him?"

For a moment the other boy mouthed wordlessly before offering a confused shrug coupled with a helpless nod. He clearly didn't see the issue.

And there shouldn't have been one. This _shouldn't_ be a big deal.

But it was.

"You see? Things between you are far from done, Blaine, and you really need to figure that shit out." Then the taller boy shrugged. "Just this time... leave me the hell out of it."

* * *

Sebastian didn't know how he was expected to deal with this kind of situation. He could understand Blaine's confusion of course. Blaine was just doing what he'd effectively told him to do. He was treating this whole thing as casual; and their relationship really _should_ have been.

However it wasn't.

It never had been.

It had taken him this long to see it; this long to see what it was that everyone else had seen right from the beginning. Looking back now on his behaviour when with his friend he could understand now why his fellow Warblers had been so worried for Blaine.

Of course, it wasn't Blaine who'd ended up getting hurt. Or... well he had, just not in the way that Nick, Jeff and Trent had worried he might. He was hurt and confused over why he, Sebastian, had effectively severed whatever connection the two of them had. In Blaine's eyes they'd been friends; sure, friends who were sleeping together, but nothing more than good friends who were there for one another whenever they needed someone. What he _hadn't_ seen them as was anything more.

Which was _exactly_ what Sebastian had wanted.

And exactly what he _hadn't_ gotten.

Rubbing his eyes in exhaustion, wishing he could banish all these thoughts from his head for good – it was over, he needed to let it go – he was just thinking that maybe he should consider turning in for the night when the knock at the door startled him from his thoughts.

Irritated at the interruption, he seriously considered ignoring the boy. After all, he knew exactly who it would be at his door this late on a Friday night; Blaine had been annoyingly persistent all week with his attempts at getting him to talk about exactly why it was he wouldn't continue what they had.

Something he didn't have an answer to... at least not one that he could confess to the boy who still harboured feelings for his ex.

Kurt.

God even the name...

The knocking grew more insistent now, sharp rapping against the wooden door that threatened to give him a headache if it continued to ignore it.

Hesitating another moment before finally rising to his feet with a sigh, Sebastian pushed himself back to his feet and made his way back to his door. He was just about to open the thing when the knocking started up again and Sebastian sighed again, more heavily this time as he wrenched the door open, a deep irritation in his voice. "Blaine if you're going to..."

But his voice trailed off shortly after his eyes found those of the boy at his door because it definitely _wasn't_ Blaine. Instead Justin's faint smile greeted him and for a long moment Sebastian stared at the other boy in stunned amazement.

Remembering Blaine's mention earlier that week of seeing Justin here, Sebastian pushed past his surprise and shook his head in annoyance. "Let me guess... my friends told you where to find me."

Justin shrugged, again with that smile. "They're helpful guys, your friends."

Sebastian just nodded, annoyed but hardly about to go into it. Seriously needed to mention to the guys that he had _zero_ interest speaking to this boy though. Hell... maybe they thought they were doing him a favour. Justin really _was_ gorgeous.

Always had been.

"Can I come in?"

He honestly considered telling the other boy no. They'd talked as he'd promised; Justin had apologised profusely and Sebastian had listened in stony silence, so he didn't owe the boy anything more. Still, his animosity towards him and how much he really _didn't_ want to see this boy aside, even _he_ acknowledged that Justin was probably right. They really _should_ sit down and get everything out in the open. This was something that had been bothering him for years after all... ever since it had happened it had been hanging over him, and talking it through might just help him get this off his back for good.

"Fine." His voice wasn't overly welcoming, but wasn't filled with the anger Justin would have become familiar with either, and Sebastian opened the door wider, stepping back to allow the other boy inside. "Come on in."

For a moment Justin hesitated – it was clear that he hadn't been expecting him to agree so easily – then he nodded, stepping over the threshold with a grateful smile.

Swallowing heavily at the uncomfortable mix of feelings he experienced at the sight of Justin in his room, Sebastian shook off his thoughts, demanded he pull himself together and closed the door behind him.

* * *

It was early the next morning that found Blaine wandering the halls of Dalton Academy, making his way through silent corridors towards Sebastian's door, his mind running over and over again the last conversation they'd had before Sebastian had shut the door in his face.

The other boy was right, he knew. For the longest time when they'd been together – or not together, or whatever the hell they were or weren't – he'd been treating the whole thing exactly as Sebastian had said. Treating the other boy as a placeholder and all the while in the back of his mind assuming that _eventually_ Kurt would take him back.

It hadn't been his intention of course. He'd never _meant_ to treat Sebastian that way, and for a while now that certainly hadn't been the case, but initially... well... Sebastian had been right.

And so here he was... at school on Saturday at some god-forsaken hour of the morning in the hopes of catching Sebastian at home so he could apologise.

The boy had become remarkably adept at dodging him lately.

As he turned the corner towards Sebastian's dorm he saw movement up ahead; Sebastian exiting his dorm at this hour of the morning, shrugging into a black leather jacket – odd... it was the first time he'd _ever_ seen the boy wear such – proved exactly how determined the other was to avoid him.

After all, he knew better than most just how much that boy liked to sleep in.

Hurrying to catch him before he disappeared on him again, Blaine didn't study the boy closely until he got a little closer, his step faltering when he saw the broad shoulders – broader than Sebastian's – the hair a shade or two darker, and two _very_ startled midnight blue eyes as they passed one another in the hall.

Justin hesitated a moment, his stride faltering a little, his mouth opening as though about to say something before closing it again moments later when he saw the expression on Blaine's face. With a quick shake of his head his eyes slid away from Blaine's and he vanished quickly down the hallway.

Frozen for a long moment, Blaine could only stare after him, a horrible sick feeling falling into the pit of his stomach as he watched the other boy walk away. A quick analysis of the feeling and it wasn't too hard to realise exactly what was going on inside of him.

Jealousy, it seemed, had completely overwhelmed him. It seemed Sebastian had been right all those months before. He wasn't cut out for this; he couldn't do casual, because the idea of sharing Sebastian with anyone at all – let _alone_ Justin – made him feel like he was going to be violently ill... or maybe he just really, _really_ needed to hit something.

Of course, there was nothing that he could do about any of it, he thought as he knocked on the boy's door. Sebastian wasn't his boyfriend; wasn't even a _friend_ at the moment if the other boy had anything to say about it, so who he spent his time with was certainly none of his business.

A fact that didn't make him feel _any_ better.

"Back so soon?" a voice from the other side of the door asked with a laugh. "Did you forget..." But Sebastian had opened the door, green eyes finding his own and Blaine saw the amusement drain right out of them, replaced instead by startled surprise and... was it dismay?

"Blaine! I... uh..." and Sebastian's eyes darted up and down the hallway before flicking back to his, clearly wondering if he'd seen Justin leaving.

Blaine didn't wait for him to finish, stepping past him through the door, Sebastian stumbling back a little, watching him with an expression in his green eyes that he'd never seen before. Worry? Uncertainty? Was he nervous? Slowly, almost automatically, he shut the door before turning to face him; clearly at a loss for anything to say.

Luckily Blaine wasn't feeling quite so reserved. "What the _hell_ was _he_ doing here?" he demanded; his voice furious.

And just like that Sebastian's uncertainty vanished, those green eyes narrowing at the tone in his voice, arms folding defensively across his chest. Then he was laughing, anger weaving its way through what was usually a sound of amusement and turning it dark. "You're _kidding,_ right?" Disbelief ran rife throughout Sebastian's voice and despite knowing that he was so _far_ from any semblance of higher ground, he couldn't help but continue.

"I thought you and he were _over._ "

Sebastian was looking at him in sheer amazement now, before shaking his head, as if almost dazed at what was happening. "A _lot_ of that going around, huh?" and when Blaine recoiled a little at what was effectively a confirmation of his suspicions, Sebastian continued. "Anyway, that is _none_ of your business. This has nothing to _do_ with you."

"Doesn't it?" Blaine challenged, knowing he had no right at all to be complaining about how Sebastian spent his free time and who he spent it with. But he couldn't let it go; couldn't seem to drop it and just acknowledge that this really _didn't_ have anything to do with him. "Because if not, you're being _really_ stupid for _no_ reason. Why, Sebastian? After everything he did to you, why would you take him _back?"_

Sebastian ignored the question.

"We were just _friends_ , Blaine, you said it yourself," and Blaine would never admit – even though perhaps he should have done just that – how much the past tense in Sebastian's words hurt him. "We were friends, and now it's over. What – and _who_ – I do now has absolutely nothing to do with you." And he pointed at the door, green eyes hard. "Now get out."

"Sebastian–"

"I said _get out!"_

Staring at him for a long moment, breathing heavily, Blaine knew he'd only just made everything so much worse, and so with a silent nod, he turned and stormed from the room, and he didn't pause, didn't even look back as Sebastian slammed the door behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** Hello again, everyone. Before I begin, I have to warn you all... I am travelling overseas for the holidays and will be flying out in a couple of days, so I can't promise the story will be updated as regularly (if at all) for the next few weeks. I hope you don't miss me or the story too much whilst I'm gone and that you'll all still be around to continue when I get back.

Anyways, as always, thanks for everyone who took the time to read the story and for sticking with me this long. Thanks to those who've followed and favourited the story. I'm glad you're all enjoying it as much as you are. And thanks especially to my reviewers. I love hearing from you.

Kila09: Oh yes... Blaine _definitely_ knows he's being a complete hypocrite here, but jealousy will totally do that to you. Makes you crazy and completely irrational, and seeing Justin leaving so early in the morning... Blaine's jealousy definitely got the better of him.

Anya: Thanks, I'm glad you're liking the story so much. As for your question... because it would be boring if everything went smoothly for upwards of twenty chapters :P But yes... I totally agree that they're both being incredibly stupid at the moment. They really just need to sit down and have an honest conversation and they would get it all straightened out in no time at all.

RHatch89: Yes indeed they do :) Just like everyone _besides_ the two of them has known since the very beginning, those boys care a lot more about each other than they thought they did. It just took them a lot longer to figure it out.

AJ27: Yeah, the boys are finally getting to a place where they're both realising they have more feelings than they thought or intended. I can definitely see both sides of this one. Sebastian's is clear enough... his feelings were hurt when Blaine left with Kurt, but on the flip side he was definitely _not_ being clear about what he wanted from Blaine. He told Blaine point blank that he couldn't be 'that guy', that things were just casual and then gets upset when Blaine treats the relationship as just what he was told it was. But at the same time, Blaine should never have lied about leaving with Kurt. Neither is completely in the clear on this one, in my opinion.

Anyways, that's enough from me. Please enjoy chapter 19.

* * *

Resting with his back against the closed door, Sebastian took a deep breath before pushing away from the hard wood, moving deeper into his room and trying _not_ to think of those big hazel eyes and the accusation he'd seen there. Trust Blaine to throw a spanner in the works; once again his calm rationality was sorely tested by the other boy's appearance there, by his obvious jealousy, and by the fact that even now he was _still_ bloody looking out for him.

It would have been easier to dismiss it all, write it all off had it been straight jealousy in those big eyes; had the other boy simply gotten his nose out of joint due to his moving on with someone new, but Blaine...

His arguments hadn't been about Blaine or Blaine's feelings; at least not entirely. Instead they'd been about what he was doing to himself. He'd been _furious_ with him, _furious_ that it had been Justin who had emerged from his room at that hour of the morning. Would he have reacted as strongly had it been someone else? Someone he didn't know? Some random stranger? It made it harder to ignore that despite everything that had happened between them, how it had all ended, that he was still looking out for him.

Asshole.

Sighing, he pushed the thoughts from his head as he moved to the bed, flopping heavily onto the sheets and staring up at the ceiling above him, wondering again how he'd managed to find himself in this situation. He didn't _do_ this. He was the casual dater, the guy who saw someone new every day, and yet he was also the guy who now found himself caught on a boy who had started as nothing more than a friend, became a casual affair and yet had somehow come to mean so much more to him than anyone he'd been with or anything he'd felt in the past.

It was obvious too that Justin had seen through his insistence that he and Blaine were 'something'; apparently something in Blaine's behaviour had tipped him off and it had been the main reason he'd turned up the previous night with some desperate need to have a conversation.

And they'd talked. For hours and hours they'd talked of their lives as they had been as kids. Their brief time together was touched on, Justin apologising again for everything he'd done – or hadn't done – back then; Sebastian dismissing it all with a quick shake of his head.

After that, they'd talked about the present, chief of which had been Justin spending one of his father's political rallies – an outdoor luncheon at some country club somewhere – with one of the volunteers in his father's campaign. An openly gay member of the team, there had apparently been endless speculation about the two of them which became speculation no longer when, in clear view of the assembled guests, Justin had kissed the other guy full on the mouth.

For a moment Sebastian had just blinked in shock at the news – Justin had always carefully guarded the truth of his sexuality – his green eyes staring back at the other boy before he was shaking his head in surprise. "How'd your dad take it?" Because Sebastian knew better than most exactly how his father had felt about Justin's sexuality; had been on the receiving end of that hatred. He couldn't imagine the guy having _any_ great reaction to his son coming out so publicly.

Justin smiled faintly, shaking his head. "As you'd imagine. Not especially well." Then he shrugged. "But whatever. He got over it, used it to better himself politically. Pro-tolerance and all that bullshit. People think he's a saint." Justin's voice was bitter and Sebastian offered a sympathetic smile. He'd always considered himself hard done by where his father was concerned. And sure, the man had never been overly paternal and more than a little opinionated about what he wanted from him, but at the same time he'd always accepted him exactly as he was. No judgements, no condemnations, no disapproval.

"I'm sorry."

Justin just shook his head, dismissing his sympathy with a quiet laugh. "Not a big deal. After..." He cleared his throat, his expression agonised. "After what I did to you, I didn't deserve to have it easy."

Sebastian didn't reply to that, finding it difficult not to agree with the other boy. After Justin's apology the previous day he'd tried to let it go, but it had been such a huge part of him, had defined the person he was for so long it was hard to put it behind him.

After that, talk had strayed back to Blaine, the other boy and his knowledge of Sebastian's past and the almost agonised desperation in Blaine's face as he'd attempted to track him down having caught Justin's attention. The other boy had confronted him about his 'clearly the exact opposite of something' with Blaine to which he'd admitted that yes... it was _definitely_ a little complicated at the moment. Justin had seen right through _that_ of course; the guy had always been exceptional at reading others, and when he'd pressed, Sebastian had finally admitted the whole truth to the other boy. Justin had just listened to the entire story in silence, his expression sympathetic.

"You always _were_ a bit of a softie, Smythe, however much you liked to pretend otherwise," he'd offered with a smile. "There was bound to be a Blaine in your life at some point."

Sebastian just sighed, rubbing his eyes, feeling a fatigue that had nothing at all to do with the hour. "What am I supposed to do?"

Justin had looked at him confused, dark blue eyes narrowed. "You're kidding right?" And when he'd shaken his head, the other boy had laughed. "God, Bas, you're hopeless. You need to _call_ him. Sort this all out."

"But I..."

"Yeah I get it. Guy hurt you, but guess what, Bas. That's life. No relationship is perfect. Someone's gonna get hurt eventually. And sure, all that shit won't be easy to forget. You can't escape that he has a history with this Kurt kid, but he's also clearly made his choice and he chose you." Then he'd shrugged. "And besides... you're still crazy in love with the guy, so get off your ass and get him back."

"In..." He'd stared at the other boy in shock for a moment before quickly shaking his head. "I'm not in love with–"

But Justin had spoken over him. "Yeah, buddy, you really kinda are."

After that he'd listened to the other boy in some kind of daze when Justin had changed the subject, talking about their old school, the things that had changed and those that never would. He was only half listening – he had a suspicion that Justin knew this, that he _knew_ he was struggling with this sudden revelation and that he just needed time to process it.

Justin knew him very well, as it turns out.

After a long time – Justin had just finished regaling him with a story of their former gym teacher – Sebastian had finally decided that, yes, Justin was right. Maybe he _should_ try giving Blaine a call, talking it all through – what he wanted, whether the other boy wanted the same – and figure it all out from there.

The whole talking thing had worked so well with Justin after all.

Of course, _that_ decision had all turned to shit the minute Blaine had started in on the accusations, riling him up, his fatigue and the hurt the boy had put him through getting the better of him. Before he'd realised what had happened he'd been slamming the door behind him as Blaine had stormed from the room and he was back to square bloody one.

Shit.

Well... whatever. Maybe it was better this way; it would give him time think through what Justin had spoken of and figure out what he really wanted and how exactly to communicate it to the other boy. After all, he was almost one hundred percent positive Blaine had absolutely _no_ idea what the real issue was and why he'd ended everything; his friend thought he'd simply refused to be a stand in until he decided to go back to Kurt.

And hell... that was definitely a _part_ of it but came nowhere _close_ to the reality of the situation. He was in... in _love_ with the boy, he reminded himself, his mind staggering over the thought. How _that_ had happened – and why, when he'd been so firmly against the whole idea of love from the very beginning – he still didn't know, but Justin had been right overall.

He was in love with Blaine.

 _In love._

With Blaine.

Fuck.

Still, though the thought remained an odd one he was slowly becoming used to the idea, now finding himself a little more stuck on the thought of 'what if Blaine doesn't feel the same way'.

All the more reason to give him time to calm down after their earlier encounter, he thought. The rest of the weekend should be a sufficient cool down period for the both of them. He could catch up with the boy at school Monday, giving him enough time between now and then to fully come to terms with what he'd learnt about himself.

And if it also allowed Blaine to stew in jealousy just a little longer, that certainly couldn't hurt either.

Slightly malicious a thought but one he failed to prevent, that side of him that had been hurt by Blaine's actions enjoying the fact that the idea of him with Justin had driven him to such an emotion. Jealousy was good; jealousy meant that Blaine cared about him. Maybe not as much as _he_ did about _Blaine_ , but enough to care that he might be moving on with someone else.

Probably didn't _help_ either that he'd admitted once just how much he'd cared about Justin in the past. They had history, had known one another for years...

Yeah... he could see how Justin might appear a threat.

Of course the hour at which Blaine had caught Justin leaving his room had been a pretty incriminating one too, incorrect as the assumption that they'd slept together might have been. Hell he'd probably have been tempted to 'for old time's sake' if he wasn't so ridiculously fixated on Blaine.

Anyway, whatever. None of that mattered at the moment because right now he really, _really_ needed to get some sleep, utterly exhausted from long hours chatting with Justin and the revelations of the day. He'd get some sleep, figure everything out and then first thing Monday track Blaine down and sort... everything...

And that was his last thought before he drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sam had been right, Blaine came to realise after he'd had time to think it all through. Sam had been right about the two of them, that although things between him and Sebastian had started out as 'friends with benefits' it had all changed since then. Sebastian had quickly become one of the more important people in his life after he'd moved back to Dalton, and starting a sexual relationship with the boy had only drawn them closer together.

Of course he hadn't realised it until it was already far too late.

From the very beginning of this thing with Sebastian he had thought himself still in love with Kurt. How could he not be, after all? Kurt was the love of his life. They were soulmates. They were going to grow old together and...

But that was all over. He'd known it the minute he'd left the wedding with Kurt; indeed the minute he'd hung up the phone after speaking with Sebastian. He'd known it was all wrong; he should have told Sebastian the truth, but it had felt easier to feed him the lie.

Because he didn't want to hurt his feelings.

But of course things with Sebastian had been 'just casual' so how were there any feelings involved to hurt?

Still, despite that he'd left with Kurt, they'd talked a while and then kissed. And then...

He knew that taking off the way he had was really shitty. Especially when it was someone like Kurt who'd meant so much to him at one point in his life. But he couldn't make himself stay longer; in sheer agony at everything he'd come to realise that evening. _Not_ the fact that despite their talking it all through he and Kurt were still not back together; that there was nothing between them. No promises, nothing that might suggest they would be getting back together.

Because he didn't want any of that.

He just wanted Sebastian.

He'd tried to ignore it the whole evening, tried to push it out of his head, because liking Sebastian was just too complicated. He was a boy who didn't believe in serious relationships; a boy who didn't _want_ anything serious because of that time in his past when it had simply blown up in his face. It was part of the reason why he'd let Kurt kiss him in the first place.

And then after he had, he'd been unable to get any of it out of his head. He'd thought being with Kurt again would feel right. Like coming home. He'd thought that having a conversation, talking all their issues through would be the first stage in getting the guy who had been his best friend back.

But Kurt wasn't his best friend anymore. Kurt wasn't the one he wanted to be with, and the moment the other boy had kissed him it had become so _very_ clear to him what he'd been doing; clinging to feelings for Kurt out of fear of those developing for his best friend. Because that was what Sebastian had become to him over the past several months; his best friend. His lover, sure, but more importantly the one person in his life he'd felt he could go to with anything; the one person who wouldn't judge.

Like Justin before him, he'd been one of those lucky enough to catch a glimpse of the Sebastian Smythe underneath that cocky, snarky exterior. And just like Justin he'd taken what he'd had and thrown it away, stomping all over Sebastian's trust in the process, building that wall that Sebastian kept between himself and the rest of the world ever-stronger.

He didn't know who he thought he'd been kidding when he had said that the two of them were just friends. Even from the very beginning of their renewed friendship there had been a subtle undercurrent in everything they'd done; that familiar attraction that had been there from the very first day he'd met Sebastian Smythe. Sure, he'd been with Kurt at the time and was at a place in his relationship with the other boy where he wouldn't have dreamed of starting anything with Sebastian. But that didn't mean that the attraction hadn't been there.

That first afternoon, sitting across from Sebastian at one of the tables in the Dalton commons it had been clear that the other boy was interested. Sebastian had never been subtle in his attentions and flattered, a little caught up in that feeling of being so desirable, Blaine had agreed to meet the other boy for coffee.

Of course, things had all gone downhill from there, spiralling wildly out of control and he was still surprised that all three of them had managed to escape unscathed. Kurt, obviously, still felt significant enmity towards Sebastian and vice versa.

And now, just as it had in those early days of their acquaintance, things between him and Sebastian had quickly spun out of control, and although the manner in which it had this time was entirely different, the outcome was the same. Sebastian was gone from him life. Cut out.

Only this time it had been Sebastian with the knife and try as he might, Blaine couldn't get him back. He'd ruined it. It was gone; lost.

And he had no one to blame but himself.

It was then that it happened; so caught up in his thoughts, distracted from everything around him Blaine didn't pause as he stepped out into the usually quiet street. Didn't see the car approaching.

A second later he heard the loud blare of the horn and only had the chance to half-turn towards the sound in stunned horror before the sudden and painful impact.

Then there was only darkness.

* * *

Turned out waiting until Monday morning wasn't going to happen, Sebastian spending most of his Saturday evening tossing and turning with various scenarios of 'what ifs'. Like 'what if Blaine gives up waiting, jumps on a plane to New York and reconciles with Kurt', or 'what if Blaine decides to forget all about him and find someone new'. His favourite so far was 'what if Blaine transferred schools again to get away from him'.

Like the boy would transfer schools again in his senior year. That was just stupid.

Try as he might of course, he'd been unable to remove the boy from his head for the rest of the day and when the temptation to call hit him suddenly late Sunday morning it was utterly impossible to resist.

He wished moments later that maybe he hadn't called, because then maybe – just maybe – none of what followed might have been true.

"Sebastian?"

The voice was an older one, deeper than Blaine's and Sebastian found himself frowning. "That's right." He couldn't help the antagonism in his voice, one of his many 'what if' scenarios running through his head at the sound of the unknown male voice answering Blaine's phone. "Who's this?"

"This is Sergeant Davison from the Westerville Police Department."

He felt a horrible cold rush through his body at the serious tone in the man's voice, and he found himself swallowing heavily several times before he could speak again. "Sergeant... Sergeant Davison..." Oh God, where the hell was his voice? Why was he feeling so bloody faint all of a sudden? "Is... is Blaine okay?"

"Your friend has been in an accident. He wasn't carrying any identification and we need to get in touch with his parents. Could you please give me his surname?"

"Uh... its, uh... It's Anderson. Blaine Anderson. His Dad's name's Michael... He's a plastic surgeon, but I don't know where..."

He was talking in a rush, he couldn't seem to stop himself and he heard the officer's voice soften when he spoke again.

"Thank you, Sebastian, you've been very helpful. You wouldn't happen to have his parents' number would you? Or know how we could get in contact with them?"

"I... no. I don't... but I know where he lives." He quickly supplied the address to the officer who thanked him for the information. And speaking of information... "Sergeant... is he going to be okay?"

"I'm afraid I can't comment on that, Sebastian. Thank you for all your help."

And then the man hung up.

And he suddenly felt sick, his stomach churning horribly as awful scenarios popped into his head. Blaine lying unconscious, hurt, possibly even...

But he pushed the thought from his head, racing to the bathroom to dry retch into the toilet bowl, his empty stomach contracting over and over. There were tears in his eyes when the contractions finally ceased and he collapsed to sit beside the toilet on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor, and he didn't know if they were from the dry retching or if he was crying.

Probably both.

For a long time he sat there on his bathroom floor, staring almost dazed at the shower screen opposite him, tears flowing silently down his cheeks as horrible, crippling worry continued to devour him from the inside out.

He would be okay, he tried to convince himself. Of course he would be okay. It was Blaine. He couldn't lose Blaine. Not now... not after everything they'd been through. Not after he'd realised that he was...

But he pushed the thought from his head; he couldn't think about that. Not now. Now... now he had to do something. He had to get out.

He had to see Blaine.

It was a desperate need inside him; he couldn't fight it, couldn't control it and sure as hell couldn't ignore it.

Pushing himself to his feet, he quickly brushed his teeth, splashing his face with water and noting absently in his bathroom mirror the pale, bloodless visage of the boy looking back at him. Then without further thought he strode through the room and, grabbing his wallet, phone and keys from the table by the door, disappeared out the door without a backwards glance.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** Hi there everyone! I hope you all had a great holiday break however you celebrated it and that you're all rested and refreshed for the New Year. Happy 2017!

I just wanted to say a quick thanks to all who've taken the time to read this so far, and for sticking with me through so many chapters (it really wasn't supposed to be this long). Thanks especially to those who've followed and favourited the story, and _most_ especially for those who've taken the time to write me a review :) Thanks very much for your feedback... I love hearing from you guys.

kila09: You're kinda right actually. Justin really is very much like Sebastian's version of Kurt. He's his first love; just like Kurt was Blaine's. And it took conversations with their first loves to realise their feelings for each other. :)

julia3132: Yeah... I have to admit I felt pretty horrible leaving you guys on that ending over the Christmas break. Unfortunately it just sorta happened that way. Pretty horrible timing... or perfect timing really. Don't most seasonal breaks end on a horrible cliffhanger? I'm glad you enjoyed it despite the circumstances they've found themselves in.

RHatch89: Thanks very much. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Yukia Kurosaki: *laughs* An update, as requested. I hope you like it :)

AJ27: Thanks! Yeah... I initially thought of Justin as another obstacle for them to overcome, but he simply didn't want to be written that way. So instead he became the catalyst for Sebastian realising exactly how he feels, since I figure he probably knows Sebastian more than anyone else alive, given how close the two of them were back in the day. As for the rest... I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out. :)

Jenifer Cullen: Thanks very much. I'm really glad you've enjoyed the story so far.

Anyways... That's enough from me. I think I've kept you all waiting long enough. Without further ado... please enjoy chapter 20.

* * *

He came awake slowly, aware only of a deep, painful ache all over his body, every movement difficult; restricted.

Painful.

Fuck.

"Hey." The familiar voice was unusually soft. So unlike him. "Don't move. Lie back," and when he struggled to sit he felt a warm hand press against his shoulder, skin on skin. Settling back into the bed behind him – ah yes, much better – his eyes flickered open to find the face of the boy he'd thought lost to him forever.

"Sebastian?" His voice sounded horrible. Hoarse and scratchy. Like he hadn't used it in months. He swallowed heavily, the action painful.

"Yeah, it's me," and Sebastian shot him a rueful smile, green eyes wandering carefully over his face, but not reading him this time as he usually did. Just looking. Watching. Memorising.

"What're you..." but his voice trailed off.

Maybe he didn't want to know that. Not yet.

"What happened?" he asked instead, and Sebastian shrugged, obviously not bothered by the change. Maybe Sebastian didn't want to know either.

"Car versus pedestrian. You're lucky to be alive."

He didn't sound impressed, which Blaine felt _might_ have been just a _little_ unfair. He was hurting enough without being raked across the coals for what had happened. His mind stuttered over that thought a little. Wait... what exactly _had_ happened? Because _he_ couldn't remember. None of it. Although given how much pain he was in right now, maybe that was for the best.

"But I am," he answered matter-of-factly. Hoarsely.

Shit, he sounded _awful_.

"You almost weren't." And there was a tremble in Sebastian's voice as he replied that he'd only heard once before. That night – so long ago now – in his dorm room at Dalton when the ever-confident Sebastian had simply shattered in front of him.

A closer observation turned up further evidence of Sebastian's present state of mind. Unwashed clothes, usually perfectly styled hair scattered haphazardly across his forehead like he'd been running hands through it all night, red-rimmed puffy eyes...

Sebastian had been crying?

For him?

"I'm _sorry_." And his voice broke on the last, something that had nothing at all to do with how much it hurt to speak right now.

Sebastian seemed to understand; nodding.

"So you should be. You could have been killed."

Okay maybe he _didn't_ understand.

He studied his face some more; his eyes were hard, but behind that he saw a softer expression where there remained remnants of the fear that for a moment had beaten him. "No..." Okay maybe not no. "I mean yes, that too, but I mean sorry. For _everything_. For all of it." He tried to catch Sebastian's eyes – an easy task. His friend didn't seem able to look away. "I'm _sorry_."

And he finally seemed to understand, that hard green vanishing completely from his eyes, leaving only the softness beneath and Sebastian was shaking his head, struggling with his emotions, swallowing heavily. He seemed beyond words and Blaine decided that it didn't matter. They didn't need words. Words were difficult and only complicated things. Instead he struggled, lifting his hand from the bed, reaching painfully for the other boy, his whole arm shaking with the effort.

Sebastian caught his hand, returning it to the bed, but he didn't let go. His fingers laced with Blaine's, squeezing gently.

Seconds later he was laughing quietly, shaking his head. "You know... There are easier ways to get my attention, Killer," Sebastian offered drily, that subtle tremble of emotion in his voice softening the otherwise derisive remark.

Blaine couldn't help his laugh, wincing seconds later when the movement made him aware of an awful pain in his chest. "Ow, shit... don't make me laugh. It hurts."

Sebastian eyes showed another flash of concern at that, his earlier smile fading away. A shame really. It was the first time he'd smiled at him in such a long time.

Silence fell for a moment then, the fingers of Sebastian's free hand drifting idly over the veins in Blaine's where it rested on the pale sheets of the hospital bed, and Blaine shivered as the almost-caress sent pleasant feathery sensations shooting up his arm. He felt his eyes start to flutter closed and forced them open again. He didn't know if Sebastian would be here next time he awoke and he wasn't quite ready to say goodbye yet.

It had been so long since they'd last spoken.

Instead he answered Sebastian's earlier comment. "I'll try to keep that in mind for next time."

Sebastian offered him a half smile, nodding his head. "Please do. Save us all a lot of time and worry." There was the briefest of pauses. "Not to mention the coffee here is shit."

Blaine laughed again; couldn't help himself and winced as pain ricocheted throughout his body. God... had he been hit by a car or a _train?_ Because _fuck_.

"Sorry."

But Blaine was already shaking his head. Sebastian shouldn't be the one apologising. He knew that. He was one hundred percent in the wrong where things between them were concerned. He had been the one who'd ruined _everything_.

"Any suggestions?"

Sebastian eyes wandered his face curiously at the question, obviously a little confused but quickly recovered when he realised Blaine was simply carrying on with their previous conversation. "I dunno. Naked in my bed would probably have worked just as well."

Blaine smiled at the comment – one hundred percent Sebastian Smythe – but knew too that the other boy wasn't quite so easy. Certainly not anymore. In their past dealings that might have worked, but Sebastian Smythe had changed, just as he'd promised he had all those months before. And he'd hurt this boy; this boy with the brilliant green eyes who wouldn't look away.

How much would he have given for this behaviour from Sebastian only hours before? Or days? Weeks? Wait... how long had he been here?

"How long...?" He tried to force the words out but his throat wasn't cooperating, closing over and refusing him speech. Still, Sebastian seemed to understand the question.

"Ten days."

Well shit.

"Ten days?" His voice might have been shocked, horrified, if he'd had the energy.

Sebastian just nodded, his eyes wandering up to his hair and then back to his face. Blaine saw the barest hint of a smile pull at the other's mouth and he groaned. "God, I must look _awful_."

A quick shake of his head and another smile and Blaine had his answer. Still, Sebastian elaborated for his benefit. "It's not great but all things considered..." and he shrugged.

True enough. There were worse things than dishevelled hair.

"Where's..." but again his voice cut out, Sebastian utilising that unsettling ability he had of knowing exactly what he wanted to say.

Except – of course – in those cases where he was being deliberately obtuse.

"Your parents ducked out for a shower and something to eat. I said I'd watch you." For a moment Blaine thought he was finished speaking until he added, "They should be back soon."

"You look like you..." and he swallowed heavily past his bruised throat, determined to get this out. "... could use a shower."

Sebastian laughed, the sound almost strangled, that once-familiar mirth returning to those brilliant green eyes he'd been unable to forget. "Trying to get me naked, Killer?"

He laughed quietly, ignoring the pain as it made its presence known once again and nodded his head. "If I am?"

"I'd say you could join me, but I'm pretty sure you're not allowed to get like... eighty percent of your body wet. You could get an infection; water has dangerous bacteria in it, you know," he explained, obviously mimicking someone from the hospital; his doctor, most likely. Then Sebastian shrugged, shaking his head ruefully. "It's really a wonder they let us drink the stuff."

Blaine nodded again. "One of life's great mysteries, I s'pose."

* * *

In spite of his being awake again, the hospital had insisted that they keep him 'under observation' for a few more days, just to make sure he was definitely on the mend before sending him home; something which, had it been anyone else in the hospital bed, Blaine would have been encouraging wholeheartedly. As it was, lying in a hospital bed, the stark white walls of the building reminding him whenever he opened his eyes where he was, the news was less than welcome.

Of course, Sebastian tried his best to keep things entertaining.

Despite his initial fears that Sebastian wouldn't return after that first afternoon, his friend was back every day to see how he was going. Sometimes for only a few minutes – lacrosse practice really _had_ started now, he insisted, and coach was like a drill sergeant when it came to practice – and sometimes for a whole afternoon, Sebastian's visits quickly became the highlight of his day.

Still, it wasn't much longer after that when the hospital announced that he could finally return home, and it had been Sebastian who had insisted on pushing him in the wheelchair to the front door of the hospital.

"I can _walk_ you know," Blaine commented dryly as Sebastian pushed him slowly down the long corridor towards the front doors, his parents following behind them and talking quietly to one another.

"You can walk with _crutches_ ," Sebastian pointed out, glancing down at him with one of his wry smiles. "And even then Doc told you to take it easy."

As he did with everyone he seemed to meet – at least those he'd met in recent times – Sebastian had befriended his doctor, using his quick wit and irreverent personality to make the gruff old man chuckle on several occasions. The nurses had even commented on just how rare the sight had been, but Sebastian seemed to have that effect on people.

Less awesome for him of course was the fact that, given Sebastian had insisted he was going to be around quite regularly – Blaine couldn't help but enjoy _that_ knowledge – his friend had received and seemed to be enforcing the man's instructions for his care.

Which apparently included a lot of rest.

"It's like two hundred metres, Sebastian, it's nothing."

"Blaine, you were hit by a _car_."

"I'm aware."

Sebastian laughed quietly at the dry tone in his voice. "Glad to hear it. Now how about you be _aware_ that I'm not letting you out of this wheelchair until we get to the front door."

Blaine was about to open his mouth to say something more when his father spoke up from behind them. "Best listen to him, Son. You'll never hear the end of it if you don't and like you said, it's only two hundred metres."

"Closer to one fifty now," his mother chimed in, and Blaine couldn't help but grin, shaking his head as he settled back into the wheelchair.

"Fine. But I can get to the car on my own."

Sebastian nodded seriously. "Oh, of course, yeah," and the subtle twinkle in the other boy's eyes told Blaine that he didn't have a chance in the world.

* * *

Though he hated to admit it, Blaine had to acknowledge that moving around on crutches _was_ more than a little exhausting – more so than he'd realised – and by the end of the day was more than happy to find himself seated comfortably on the couch, his leg propped up on cushions on one of the ottomans.

It was something he wasn't used to, this being looked after. Not that he hadn't had a lot of that in the hospital, but now, back at home, it didn't feel the same. Used to being so independent and doing things for himself, it was taking a hell of a lot of practice to ask others to do things for him, to get things, to help him navigate the house.

He was suddenly glad his bedroom was on the ground floor.

Not that he hadn't had a similar thought before, but that had been a stray thought on one of those evenings when Sebastian had climbed through his window and spent the night.

Glancing over at his friend, he had to smile when he saw the other boy had dozed off on the couch beside him at some point during the movie. Obviously exhausted after his day, Sebastian and his father had spent most of his first day home rearranging the furniture in the living room under his mother's direction and watchful eye, in an attempt to make the house easier to navigate on crutches. It was super nice of him to do so given the fact that at the time of his accident Sebastian hadn't even considered him a friend.

He still remembered so clearly the last conversation they'd had before the accident; Sebastian's angry words, his own accusations and the finality of that slammed door. Yet for some reason despite that, Sebastian had been there when he'd woken up; had apparently been there much of the time he'd spent unconscious in that hospital bed. He'd wondered for a long time why it was he'd done that and come to the conclusion that, despite certain opinions to the contrary, Sebastian really _was_ a good guy.

And apparently they _were_ still friends.

"See something you like, Killer?"

The teasing voice interrupted his thoughts, his eyes shifting back to Sebastian's to find the other boy's opened and watching him with no little amusement.

Blaine just laughed softly, nodding his head. "Your eyelashes, actually."

He was surprised for a moment – he'd always liked being able to surprise the other boy – and then Sebastian's amusement grew, even as he shot him a curious expression. "My eyelashes?"

He shrugged, a rueful grin pulling at his mouth. "Hey... you asked." He studied the other's face for a long moment before nodding his head. "They really are ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?"

"Really long and fine. Almost... fluffy."

Sebastian looked like he was about to laugh. "Fluffy? Seriously, Killer... first my freckles and now my eyelashes... God you're an odd one."

Blaine just answered him with a shrug, reaching over the other boy to get the remote, switching the TV off. "Like I said... you asked."

"I did, yes. Seems to be asking for trouble with you." When Blaine just nodded with another smile, Sebastian glanced around them – alone now in the living room – and then at the darkening sky outside. "Shit... it's late. I really should get going."

Blaine's eyes lifted to find his when he spoke, studying his face a moment before nodding slowly. It was obvious to Sebastian that something was unsettling the other boy; something about the way he'd spoken those words putting him on edge.

"Goodnight, Blaine."

"Goodnight."

Sebastian hesitated a moment before rising to his feet. As he moved to leave however, Blaine reached out quickly, gripping his sleeve, those big dark eyes almost desperate. "You're not going to disappear again, are you?"

Surprised, Sebastian caught himself wondering for a moment where the sudden doubt was coming from, what exactly it was that made his friend think that this was it; that this was the moment he reverted back to keeping his distance. Moments later however, unable to continue to look at the almost desperate plea in Blaine's pretty, dark eyes, Sebastian offered the other boy a faint smile and a quick shake of his head. "I'm not going anywhere, Killer. I promise. Get some sleep."

His friend paused a moment, as though considering those words, before nodding his head with a smile. "Thanks Sebastian."

Sebastian couldn't help his look of confusion. "Thanks for what?"

And Blaine just shrugged as he released his sleeve, his eyes dark and his smile warm. "Just... everything," he murmured quietly and only the utter silence in the room besides Blaine's voice allowed him to hear the words.

For a long moment Sebastian just watched him before he replied, "Anytime, Killer." Then with one last smile, he turned and disappeared from the room.

* * *

It wasn't long after Sebastian had left that his mother entered the room, smiling as she took a seat beside him on the couch – the seat his friend had just vacated – smiling as her eyes wandered in a manner that was quickly becoming familiar to Blaine over his face. "You know, I think you might have found a good one this time, sweetheart."

Blaine looked up at his mother, startled by the comment and for a moment finding himself unable to speak. When her eyes wandered up to his hair, reaching out and brushing several curls off his forehead, Blaine shifted his weight a little on the couch, easing away from her hand to make sure he had her full attention. "Mum, Sebastian and I aren't together."

She looked over in surprise at the comment, before her dark eyes filled with confusion. "You're not? I could have sworn you two were..."

But Blaine was shaking his head, cutting her off, hating the way he desperately wished that her words were true. "We were... something. But we weren't... I mean... it was never serious." Then he shook his head, uncomfortable having this conversation with his mother. "And then he ended it, so now we're just friends."

"Very good friends," she offered with a raised brow, her eyes wandering over the marks on his face; proof of the accident that had very nearly taken him from her. Then she was shaking her head. "And I'd be very willing to bet it's a whole lot more than that."

"Mum, I promise. We really are just friends now."

She laughed softly, reaching over to run her fingers through his curls again before resting a hand on his cheek, patting it gently. "Sweetheart, I don't believe you." Then she was shaking her head. "At this stage, even the two of you together will be hard-pressed to convince your father and I of that." She smiled gently at him then, her dark eyes – so like his own – were soft and warm. "After everything that boy has done for you since your accident, after the way he's been there for you, I'd not be surprised if someone told me that boy was half in love with you already."


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** Hi again everyone. Still with me? Well done for sticking around so long! I promise it definitely won't be going on forever, even if it's starting to seem a little endless.

Anyway, a quick thanks to everyone who took the time to read to this point, whether you've been with me from the beginning or have only just found the story. Thanks to all who've followed and favourited this one, and especially to my reviewers. Thanks for sharing your thoughts with me. I love hearing from you all. :)

PikaWings: Yeah... :P Just like everyone else who's made an appearance in this story, Blaine's parents have totally figured out those two are so much more than 'just friends'. Like Blaine admitted to himself several chapters earlier... his parents are not stupid.

mykkila09: There was really no chance that I was ever gonna kill him off. I really struggle even _reading_ stuff like that, and I could never do that to our darling Sebastian.

julia3132: Probably closer to one hundred percent. There have been a few I've seen that have wrapped seasons up beautifully, though they're definitely rare. And thanks. :) I'd say I'm happy to be back, but the UK is so pretty. I miss it already.

Gilgalen: Thanks very much. I'm really glad you enjoyed it. And yeah... I admit I quite liked that chapter too. I didn't much enjoy writing them when they weren't speaking to one another. That was sad. :(

Darrinia: Welcome! Thanks! I'm really glad you liked it, and thanks for taking the time to read it (I know it's long). Looks like you came near the end again though. Only a few chapters left in this one. And no. They're definitely _not_ just friends... haven't really been from the moment Blaine invited him to his place for Christmas.

RHatch89: Thanks! Yeah I admit I love them a lot too.

Jenifer Cullen: Thanks I'm glad you like it. And I hope I don't disappoint with the confession. It's definitely not too far off, I promise. :)

LightningFuryStrike13: *laughs* No, I would never. I totally wouldn't have blamed you one bit for hunting me down if I'd ended it there.

: Thanks very much. I'm really glad you've enjoyed it so much. I really hope you continue to do so. :) I admit I was a bit nervous when I started this fic, as it was my very first time writing anything for Glee... So I have to admit I'm really glad you like the characters as I wrote them.

Anyways, that's enough from me. You didn't come to listen to me prattle on, but to read the next chapter. So here it is...

* * *

It was hard and at the same time the easiest thing in the world to be there for Blaine after his accident. Harder still now that he was back at home.

Whilst he'd been recovering in the hospital there had frequently been nurses and doctors popping in and out of the room, the corridor outside always filled with the busy comings and goings of the ward. Now that Blaine was at home it was quite often that they found themselves alone together.

Everything that had passed before, that whole thing with Kurt, the lie and the kiss was forgiven but the topic had never been raised and they hadn't even come close to discussing it. Blaine, he assumed, feared the awkwardness of the conversation, or perhaps worried that the reminder might send him away again.

He...

Well... he wasn't entirely sure how to go about explaining to Blaine exactly how he felt and exactly what he wanted from their relationship – if they even still had one. Blaine seemed relatively open to small gestures and flirtations; didn't pull away from a light and affectionate touch. He seemed to respond to all of it quite positively.

But Blaine also had a habit of moving away, shifting slightly in his seat or on the bed should his touch linger. His eyes would flutter away if he tried holding the boy's gaze and any conversations coming close to touching on what they'd had before and he'd find a way to change the subject.

And sure, as hard as it was to not know once and for all where they stood or how Blaine felt, all of those difficulties were all swallowed up by the fact that just having Blaine in his life again, seeing those big dark eyes light up when he arrived, seeing the tug of that smile on his mouth... It was a reminder of everything that he'd almost lost and honestly at this point anything this boy asked of him...

How could he say no?

He wanted everything from Blaine. He wanted things he'd never had before with anyone else, but despite that, despite everything that _he_ wanted, he was prepared to be whatever the other boy needed.

Because he couldn't lose him again.

The memory of that moment in the hospital, that first glimpse of Blaine lying unconscious, bruised, battered and broken in the bed, a tube helping him to breathe, keeping him alive... He'd _never_ forget that awful image nor the horrible wash of dread that had swept through him at the sight for as long as he lived and for the very first time in his life he'd prayed, just in case it really _did_ work; prayed that Blaine would be okay.

And he had been. His condition had quickly stabilised and they'd moved him to the recovery ward and after that it had just been a matter of waiting until he woke up.

And eventually he had.

That first sign of movement, the fluttering of those long dark lashes on his cheeks and he'd felt his stomach twist sharply, and then those big dark eyes had met his and he knew then and there that he'd never be able to abandon his friend again. If Blaine didn't feel as he did that was fine; he didn't care. He just needed the other boy in his life. However and as whatever Blaine needed. If Blaine just wanted to remain friends, if he had to push aside every little thing he wanted from this boy then he would do it without a second thought.

But he couldn't say goodbye to Blaine again.

"Hey Killer," he greeted the other boy as he stepped into the room to find them alone once again. And once again those big dark eyes lifted to find his, lighting up at the sight of him.

A reaction that really was _far_ too addictive.

"Sebastian, hi!"

It's addictive quality aside, it was hard not to be flattered by the sheer pleasure Blaine obviously found in his company, and just how much he looked forward to seeing him every day. He struggled with keeping his hopes down whenever he saw it, knowing that it didn't mean anything. From what he knew of Blaine this was simply how he behaved around his friends; he was always pleased to see anyone who might show up. But maybe... just maybe...

He pushed the thoughts from his head, feeling Blaine's eyes on him as he moved through the room to flop heavily on the couch beside him.

"Long day?"

Blaine was very obviously amused by his behaviour and he flashed the other boy a grin. "Actually it was. Skylar came up with a brilliant idea for our next performance and it involves _way_ too many moves that could be considered 'somewhat acrobatic'. Hunter's created a monster." He shrugged with a smile. "Of course it probably didn't help that immediately following that I had lacrosse practice, so yeah... I'm a bit wiped." He looked over, catching a look on Blaine's face that disappeared only moments later, but that had him frowning. Knowing the other boy as well as he did, he knew that he wouldn't bring it up on his own, so he confronted the issue head on. "What's wrong?"

But Blaine was shaking his head, a smile pulling at one corner of his mouth as if it didn't matter. Problem with his pretence of course was that Sebastian was familiar enough with his smiles by now to know that the expression was entirely put on.

When he smiled for real, those big dark eyes had a tendency to sparkle.

He didn't bring that up of course, instead just watching the boy for a moment, waiting for him to speak. When he didn't, he shook his head. "Blaine. _Tell_ me. What is it?"

Blaine hesitated then, obviously unsure about how his comment might be received, before sighing heavily and shrugging his shoulders. "It's Regionals."

The very last thing he expected to hear from the other boy, Sebastian sat blinking in surprise a moment. "Regionals?" And when Blaine nodded his confirmation, Sebastian watched him a moment longer, trying to puzzle out exactly what was bothering his friend. "What about it?"

The other boy shrugged almost miserably, before indicating the cast on the leg he had propped up in front of them on the ottoman. The white cast had been liberally covered with get well messages and small drawings and sketches from his friends at McKinley – they'd finally realised _exactly_ how petty they were being when they'd received news of his accident. The Warblers too had assisted in its decoration until there was hardly a blank space left on the whole thing.

"Your leg?" And when he remained confused, Blaine elaborated.

"I'm not going to be able to perform. The cast will be off by then, but only _just_." He shook his head. "With that and my ribs, I won't be able to do anything even remotely 'acrobatic'."

Sebastian just smiled, shaking his head with a smile. "God you're a dumbass. Of _course_ you'll be able to perform. They're planning something special just for you for Regionals. We're hardly about to bench one of our best just because he did his damndest to get himself killed. Trust me, they've got it covered."

Blaine looked over at that, a smile creeping back onto his face only this time it was sincere, that familiar sparkle deep in those enormous eyes. "Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'." Sebastian shot him a grin. "Anyway enough about that; how was _your_ day?"

Blaine sighed then, his eyes shifting back to the cast on his leg. "Boring. Never thought I'd say it but I'm really missing school."

"You're back on Monday, right?"

He nodded, eyes shifting back to Sebastian's then, and his friend laughed at the obvious dismay in his eyes. "Feels too far away, huh?" And when he nodded again, Sebastian continued. "I suppose it's all well and good to decide it'd be awesome, but having time off when all your friends are at school... not so fun."

"Tell me about it." Blaine sighed, leaning back into the couch beside him, his shoulder brushing against his and he told himself to get a grip when he felt a frisson of desire skitter down his spine. "What're you doing this weekend?"

Sebastian just shrugged. "Nothing too exciting. My father's insisted I fly home to attend some political function at which he's making an appearance. Apparently their policies are all 'family-oriented'," he explained, making air quotes with his fingers. "And my presence is required."

"Oh." And there it was again, Blaine's face adopting that closed expression that suggested he was uncomfortable. Sebastian was about to ask what it was when Blaine continued. "You'll be seeing Justin then?"

The faint hint of jealousy in his voice caused a flutter of hope deep in Sebastian's stomach where he squashed it moments later. It didn't mean anything. It was just Blaine being adorably uncomfortable with casual relationships; apparently he wasn't so good at sharing. "I will, yeah." And when Blaine's face fell, Sebastian decided to clear the air. "Blaine, nothing happened."

Startled, Blaine looked over sharply at the quiet pronouncement. "What?"

Sebastian shrugged, looking away. "Nothing happened that night with Justin. We just talked. A lot and about _everything_ , but we _just_ talked. Nothing happened, I promise."

For a long time Blaine just looked at him; he seemed uncertain and obviously didn't have any idea how to respond to the sudden information. Eventually however his eyes moved away, looking at a point somewhere distant and he nodded. Sebastian _thought_ he saw the barest hint of a smile on his face as it turned away, but he couldn't be sure.

"Anyway, it's bound to be boring as all hell; my father is likely to parade me around as the good little son I'm definitely _not_ , but whatever. It'll keep him off my case for a few more months, right?" And when Blaine nodded, his eyes moving back to his, he asked, "How about you? How's your weekend looking?"

Blaine just shrugged at that. "Sam said he might stop by if he can get away, but besides that not a whole lot. Cooper's getting in next weekend so that's something I guess."

"Guess I'll need to surrender my key then?"

" _His_ key, he made a point of saying, and asked why the hell we'd trust you with the spare key. Pointed out that you're more likely to throw a rowdy party whilst the parents are out than not."

Sebastian grinned. "How well your brother understands me." Fact was, Sebastian had made that very same point when Michael Anderson had offered him the spare key in the first place. The man had simply smiled, shaken his head and offered him the key without a word. He wasn't sure _what_ to think of the trust the man had shown in him and he hadn't had a witty remark to offer.

Later of course he'd joked with Blaine how utterly _hilarious_ it was that anyone trusted him with keys to their house, giving his friend a few key examples as to why this was a horrible idea. Not least on the list of course being the number of times he'd climbed through Blaine's bedroom window in the middle of the night; he was sure had Michael Anderson known about those, and about what they'd gotten up to on those occasions, he'd have been more likely to have him thrown from the house than give him a key to it.

Truthfully though, he had a feeling that Michael had known exactly what he was doing when he gave him that key; that just the fact that he'd put that kind of faith in him at all inspired the desire in him not to abuse the privilege. It was a decision that was assisted in great part by the fact that his relationship with Blaine was on hold. Or over. He wasn't sure, but whatever it was, there was definitely no sneaking into the other boy's bedroom in the middle of the night as had been his wont in the past.

Still, even if their relationship – if you could have called it that – hadn't been over, Blaine's broken ribs kind of excluded him from any vigorous activity and the sex between the two of them had never been anything but.

"So what's the plan for the rest of the afternoon?" he asked then, green eyes wandering over the face of the other boy as Blaine turned back to face him.

"Nothing much," he answered with a shrug before indicating the TV with a nod of his head. "I was just about to put on a movie if you're interested?"

Sebastian nodded with a smile, settling back into the couch beside his friend and making himself comfortable. "Definitely. Count me in."

* * *

If he wasn't already one hundred percent sure of his feelings towards Sebastian, the weekend that followed would have more than convinced him. The first time he'd ever gone a full twenty four hours without seeing his friend since the accident and suddenly everything would have become so remarkably clear.

What also didn't help of course was the fact that whilst he wasn't here he would be back in Maryland with his father and... and Justin.

He wasn't sure _what_ to think of the information that Sebastian had offered that afternoon, that nothing had happened between him and Justin that night the other guy had stayed over. His first instinct of course had been to not believe him, his jealousy insisting that of _course_ he was lying when he said that. Of _course_ something had happened with Justin. How could it not have given the sort of boy Sebastian was and the fact that he and Justin had such history? They'd been in love once, Sebastian had told him, or as close to it as two young teens could get when they didn't know a thing about love. A strong affection definitely, and something that could, after years apart, have grown into something more.

But Justin had gone home, disappeared sometime in those ten days that he'd been unconscious in the hospital, and Sebastian hadn't mentioned him once since then. It had been he who'd brought him up, his insecurities getting the better of him and encouraging Sebastian's assurance. Nothing had happened. They'd _just_ talked and he knew it was the truth, because Sebastian would never lie to him.

He knew it. Didn't know how he knew it; there were enough lies in their past to make anyone doubt it, but he knew that now, after everything that had happened, after the time spent together first in the hospital and now here at his home, that Sebastian would never lie to him.

And so he had to believe him; had to believe him when he said that nothing had happened with Justin, had to believe the subtle suggestion that he wasn't interested in reconciling with the other guy. That Justin was nothing more than a part of his past he'd left behind in Maryland.

"Hey Bro... what, am I talking to myself here?"

Blaine looked up, pulled from his thoughts by Sam's words and a faint smile pulled at his mouth as he shook his head. "I'm here. Sorry Sam."

"What's up with you, dude? You're all over the place."

"It's nothing," he assured his friend with a shake of his head. "Not a big deal."

Sam just looked at him curiously for a moment before shaking his head. "If it's what I think it is, it _is_ a huge deal, dude." And when Blaine looked at him curiously, he shook his head with a smile. "You really like the guy, Anderson. As much as we didn't want it to happen and as much as _you_ fought the idea, you really like him."

"Sam..."

"No, don't _'Sam'_ me. I'm _not_ stupid and I sure as hell am not blind. First the whole 'just friends' schtick, then the wedding and that romantic song, then of course that whole angst drama-fest you guys had going for a while... Blaine that's not normal. That's not what 'just friends' in casual relationships do to one another. And they sure as hell aren't there for them after a massive traffic accident. That's usually the time casual relationships get scarce, but Sebastian..." He shrugged. "The dude likes you, Bro."

"He doesn't, Sam. He's..."

"Just being a good friend; I know you told me, but Blaine... he's really not." When Blaine opened his mouth to argue, Sam was shaking his head again. "Don't be an idiot, Anderson. You wait too long to say anything and eventually that's all gonna go away."

For a moment Blaine couldn't find anything to say, was just staring at his friend in silence as he tried to wrap his mind around exactly what he was telling him. But no... Sam was wrong. They _were_ just friends. They'd only _ever_ been just friends, and then friends with benefits, but even _that_ part of their relationship was over.

"He's not gonna wait around forever."

"Sam, he's not waiting for anything. He's just being there for a friend, like I would be there for him or for you if God forbid anything happened to either of you." He shook his head. "There's no subtext, no feelings involved, nothing below the surface here. Not for him."

"But for you?"

"That's different."

Sam sighed. "How is that _different_ Blaine? You have all these feelings for the guy that you haven't told him about. He has no _clue_ how you feel right?"

"Right."

"Well then why can't it be the same for him? Why can't he have feelings that he's hidden from you? Maybe after that whole stunt you pulled, leaving with Kurt at the wedding," and he shook his head in dismay – it was _still_ very obvious what he thought of that. "Maybe he's _understandably_ hesitant to bring it up?"

"He doesn't see me that way, Sam."

"How do you _know?"_

"Sam... look, can we just... talk about something else? Please?" His voice was weary and for a moment Sam hesitated before nodding his head, holding his hands up to indicate he was backing off; surrendering the point.

"Fine. What'd you want to talk about?"

Blaine just shook his head. "Anything. Tell me anything."

"Did you hear Brittany got into MIT?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** Hi again everyone! Welcome back and thanks for reading. Extra special thanks to those who've followed and favourited the story. I'm glad you're all enjoying it enough to stick it out for this long, and I really hope I don't disappoint.

Special thanks to all my awesome reviewers. Always love hearing from you guys about what you think of this thing and the directions in which I take it.

RHatch89: Thanks again :)

LightningFuryStrike13: Thanks very much. I'm glad you like how I'm writing him. Lady-killers can make things tough... you definitely cannot rush things (she says twenty two chapters into the damn thing).

Darrinia: I do love Sam. He's like a giant golden retriever. Adorable and just that tiny bit dopey, but always there for you when you need a good buddy. And thanks! I'm glad you like how I write him. As for writing more stories... I'm actually working on a little something new, just a thought that occurred to me, but it hasn't wholly sucked me in just yet. That and my gamer side sometimes gets in the way of my writing... but we'll see how it goes. And you're very welcome for the chapter. :) I hope the rest of the story doesn't disappoint.

Rainstray: Hi back. :) And thanks! I'm really glad you enjoyed it all thus far. I definitely like my Klaine post-breakup. There were so many issues with their relationship in the series, even though I was totally shipping them the whole way through, with the brief exception of when Sebastian arrived. :P I admit I really liked the possibility of something happening there, because the chemistry was pretty intense. You are definitely right... Kurt was _very_ aware of that chemistry, even if Blaine was utterly oblivious. Sebastian had this way of making me totally adore him right off the bat... which was strange since he wasn't exactly super lovable and the last thing I'd seen Grant in before that was 90210 in which he was a _proper_ dick. Anyway, the next chapter is here... I really hope I don't disappoint. :)

Anyways, that's enough from me for today... this chapter is long enough as is. So... Please enjoy chapter 22.

* * *

Easy enough to dismiss to their faces, his mother's words that first evening back at home and Sam's that afternoon were harder to ignore when he was alone with his thoughts. Not that those times came often at present; his parents and Sebastian rarely giving him a minute to himself these days. Obviously they were assuming for some reason that he'd heal faster if they kept him preoccupied twenty four seven.

Of course, even with all the distractions they enjoyed throwing at him Blaine couldn't escape those moments – brief as they were – when his thoughts were his only company. His mother's words – and now Sam's too – would come back to him then, reminding him over and over of everything he and Sebastian _didn't_ have.

He'd like to believe it too. He wasn't saying he definitely hadn't thought about it the past few days since his mother had first brought it up; daydreaming about what it could be like if Sebastian was _that_ kind of boy.

And hell... maybe he was. In the past he'd definitely been open to it so there was no reason that he wouldn't be again, but hoping for it seemed ill-advised. Sure, Sebastian had been around a lot, he'd been more than attentive and playfully affectionate but he certainly never hinted that he was being anything more than a friend, or that he was even remotely interested in picking up where they'd left off.

Truth be told, he wasn't sure he could do it anymore. Before, when he'd been reeling from his breakup with Kurt, he might have agreed with the statement that it was better to have anything rather than nothing, but now... Now that he knew what it was like to be with Sebastian, even the _thought_ of sharing that with someone else was enough to make him feel physically ill. If he couldn't have everything with Sebastian he would rather have nothing at all; he certainly couldn't go back to their casual relationship of before.

But he was too terrified to bring it up.

First, because Sebastian had been more than a little vague with his assurances that he'd been forgiven his previous mistakes, and Blaine was legitimately terrified that bringing it up would send the boy away for good. And second, because of the very real chance that he could be wrong; that Sebastian would look at him with sympathy in those wide green eyes and tell him that he's sorry but he didn't feel the same way.

It had become some kind of waking nightmare. Any moment the idea to say something to the other boy might pop into his head, that imagined scene would replay itself in his head and he kept his silence, suppressing his true feelings once again.

Not that Sebastian seemed bothered by his silence on that score. He behaved much the same as he always had since shortly after he'd returned home from the hospital. Always there, always chatty, sharing with him all the happenings of the day, every crazy little thing the Warblers had done, said or sung. He brought him books to read – some of his taste, others that Sebastian had enjoyed himself. He brought his homework from his teachers, grumbling the whole time that they insisted he do homework after a 'near-death experience' and swore that the teachers at their school were very obviously unsympathetic assholes.

One _notable_ absence was that of any _physical_ affection; he seemed more than happy to deliver compliment after compliment, always with a laugh if he caught him by surprise and flustered him. But never a touch longer than a few seconds, not one kiss, and no promise of either in the future. He'd liked to think initially that he was simply being careful; that maybe he appeared too fragile after his accident, but those days were long gone, Sebastian now comfortable enough to deliver a gentle punch to his shoulder if he thought he was being ridiculous.

But no kiss. No touch. Nothing.

So maybe his mother was _completely_ wrong. Maybe her opinions were clouding his own and Sebastian was simply being what he'd always been.

A good friend.

"Blaine, sweetheart, are you awake?"

His mother's voice drew him from his thoughts and he nodded, hazel eyes lifting to the sight of his mother's silhouette at the door. "Yeah, I'm awake."

The light flickered on then, his mother's smiling face appearing in the warm glow, her eyes assessing the slowly fading marks on his face once again as if trying to determine whether the doctor had been right in assuring them they would eventually fade away altogether.

"You have a visitor."

His first thought was that it was Sebastian and he wondered for a moment why his mother had thought to announce him. But it wasn't Sebastian who stepped into view as his mother stepped back, and for a moment Blaine found himself frozen as he stared back into familiar blue eyes. "Kurt."

His ex gave him a smile as he moved through the room to sit on the edge of the bed, his eyes moving carefully over his face, assessing the damage, assuring himself that his friend was okay before offering a nod. "Yeah it's me. Hey."

"Hey." Honestly he had no idea what he was supposed to say to this boy. Last he'd seen him was that evening following Mr Schue's wedding, when they'd shared that kiss.

The kiss that had changed everything for him.

Just not as he'd ever expected it to.

"I just heard about..." and his voice trailed off and he waved his finger around to indicate the faintly visible marks on his cheeks and forehead. "Sam told Rachel and she freaked out a little. I think the whole of Manhattan might be aware you were in an accident by now."

Blaine smiled faintly and nodded. "Typical Rachel."

Kurt just nodded, not smiling back, watching him with serious blue eyes. "You didn't call."

"I..." He what? No... he hadn't. Why hadn't he thought to call Kurt? He should have known the news would filter back to the boy eventually, should have known that Kurt would be worried, but it had never occurred to him to let him know he was okay. "Sorry. I guess I was a bit..." He shook his head. "I guess I forgot."

But Kurt was shaking his head. "It's okay. It's fine, I was just... worried." And finally he cracked a rueful smile, running a hand back through his hair, making it stand on end a little. He'd used to love it like that, he remembered, seeing his friend just a little bit _less_ put together. "I guess I might have freaked out a little too."

Blaine laughed quietly at that. "You guess?"

Kurt chuckled softly, his eyes falling to Blaine's hand, resting on top of the sheets, reaching out to trace the faint lines of his injuries there, and it took everything inside of him not to withdraw his hand. The touch felt a little _too_ intimate, and it had been such a long time since they'd been anything...

"Yeah. It was a whole thing. Rachel was the one telling _me_ to calm down. That you would have called if it was serious." For a moment the boy paused, his eyes lifting once again to his face. "Was it?"

"Was it what?"

"Was it serious?"

Blaine considered that, honestly considered lying to the boy to prevent any worry but he knew the details might get back to him eventually, and lying had never gotten him into anything but trouble in the past.

He nodded. "For a while, yeah."

"And now?"

He shook his head. "No not anymore. I'm okay." He assured the other boy. "It'll be okay."

"It better be. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine just smiled, once again feeling faintly uncomfortable at Kurt's comment and the seriousness in his tone, unsure exactly where it was coming from and exactly what he expected from him.

"I'm really sorry about the wedding."

Surprised, Blaine's eyes flicked up to meet those of the other boy. "What about it?"

"How I just took off after that... the..." He took a deep breath, trying again. "I kissed you and then just took off."

"Oh." He'd thought he'd done the same thing, but it was clear Kurt was taking the blame for that whole evening. "I, uh... I mean that's fine. It doesn't matter."

"No, it does."

"Kurt..."

"I was seeing someone at the time." Blaine wasn't sure _what_ to think of the past tense in his words, but chose not to react, waiting for Kurt to finish. "Adam... a guy from school and I guess I didn't know where things were going with him and with you it was always just... well it was never just something simple."

When Kurt looked up at him for confirmation he shook his head without a word; honestly had no idea what to say or how to react, but he was right. Things between them had never just been simple.

Kurt's nod answered his response and then he was taking a breath, his hand moving to take Blaine's. "I... I guess what I'm saying, Blaine, is that I..."

"Kurt, don't."

Blaine's words cut him off, the younger boy tugging his hand from that of his ex as he was shaking his head.

"But I..."

"Kurt. Please..."

But this time it was Kurt's turn to cut him off, shaking his head. "Blaine, I need to say this. You need to hear this."

For a long moment Blaine looked back at the boy he'd once believed his soul-mate, his emotions pulling him in different directions until finally he nodded, made uncomfortable by the situation. For the sake of everything they'd had in the past however he was willing to hear the other boy out. "Okay."

Kurt smiled faintly, grateful, before his eyes fell from Blaine's, falling back to Blaine's hand resting on the bed. Before he could move to take it again, Blaine withdrew it, his hands folded in his lap, waiting patiently for Kurt to start.

"I made a mistake."

For a long moment that was all he offered, and when Blaine opened his mouth to say something, Kurt offered a quick shake of his head and Blaine fell silent.

"I didn't realise it at first. I thought I was better off, that I could start a new life in New York, find out who I wanted to be, find someone who'd complement that. I just..." and he was shaking his head. "It wasn't that easy. I kept seeing and experiencing things and I'd just want to call you and tell you all about them. _Everything_ there reminded me of you and I missed you. Every _single_ day I missed you, Blaine, and then I met Adam." He shook his head then; his smile almost rueful. "And for the first time I thought, 'Finally. Here's a guy I can really see myself with', and for a while it was great. It was easy and fun and all of that, but..." He sighed. "But he wasn't you. So I came to the wedding and I thought maybe we could talk."

"We _did_ talk."

Kurt nodded at that. "Yeah we did, and then I kissed you and it all became just... weird. I felt guilty about Adam. It felt like I was leading you on and felt like I was cheating on Adam at the same time, even though we weren't exclusive and I guess..." He shrugged. "I guess I freaked out just a little and took off."

Not how Blaine remembered it at all. He'd thought he'd been the one making it awkward; that he'd been the one to take off.

"So when I got back home I really thought about what I was doing and what I wanted and eventually I..." But he was shaking his head, laughing in what looked like confusion mixed with amusement. "It was actually something Sebastian said at the wedding that tipped me off."

"Something Sebastian said?" They'd talked at the wedding? When was that? What had they talked about?

Kurt just nodded. "Yeah. He was telling me all about why you did what you did. Why you cheated and I guess... I guess I wanted to say I'm sorry that I ever made you feel that way."

Blaine was surprised, but ended up just shaking his head. "It's fine, Kurt. It's not a big deal."

But Kurt just shook his head. "No it _is_ a big deal. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I didn't understand how you could have done what you did and I took out all my anger on you. I didn't even give you a chance to explain. I didn't _want_ to see your side of it. So I'm sorry."

But the apology made Blaine feel uncomfortable. Though some of what Kurt said was correct, Blaine knew that the blame for what had happened rested solely on his _own_ shoulders and he shook his head. "Kurt this is _not_ just on you. I should have said something. I should have told you how I was feeling and instead I just reacted without thinking. So _I'm_ the one who's sorry."

Kurt smiled, shaking his head. "It's fine, Blaine," and when Blaine opened his mouth to say something more he shook his head again. "No it is. But that's not why I came."

"It's not?"

Kurt just shook his head. "I came to see how you're doing."

Blaine smiled at that, offering an easy shrug. "I'm okay. Still breathing, as it were."

Kurt's answering smile was warm, and the other boy reached out, taking his hand again before he could react and holding it securely between his own.

"Kurt..."

"Blaine I'm still in love with you." And when Blaine just gaped at him in surprise at the sudden pronouncement, Kurt continued, repeating the statement. "I'm still in love you. I don't think I ever stopped. I honestly can't get you out of my head, and I guess... I want it to be like it was before. When we were happy and we had all our plans and..." He shrugged, his eyes lifting to find Blaine's, his expression earnest. "I want you back, Blaine. I want _us_ back." And then he fell silent for a moment, looking down at their joined hands, a faint smile tugging at one corner of his mouth. "And I'm sorry that it took so long for me to figure that out."

He seemed to be finished then, blue eyes lifting back to his, obviously trying to assess his reaction; the startled look in his eyes at the sudden and unexpected declaration.

For a long moment he couldn't seem to find anything to say, mouthing wordlessly for a second until he'd organised his thoughts. Then he was shaking his head, tugging his hand out of Kurt's, his hazel eyes full of sympathy and regret. "Kurt, I..." but it was harder than he'd thought it would be and for a moment he just shook his head, swallowing heavily to remove the sudden lump from his throat. Eventually, taking a deep breath, he found the words he needed. "Kurt, I'm sorry."

Now it was Kurt's turn to stare at him in surprise, blue eyes wide. "But... I mean, I thought..." but his voice was trailing off and he seemed unable to finish the sentence, his eyes wandering over his face as though in some attempt to understand his reasons. Whether he found the answer in his face or by his own insight and intuition, Blaine didn't know, but suddenly those blue eyes grew a little harder. "This is about Sebastian, isn't it?"

Blaine hesitated; loathe to start a fight by answering honestly he realised quickly that given all that Kurt had offered of himself he didn't see how he could be anything _but_ honest with the other boy. He nodded helplessly with a small shrug, his eyes regretful.

Kurt looked almost outraged at the acknowledgement, his expression mixed with no small amount of incredulity. "You're _kidding_ , right?"

"Kurt..."

"You _know_ what he's like, Blaine. You _know_ what kind of person he is and still you..."

"He's changed, Kurt." And when an expression of disbelief coloured Kurt's expression, Blaine insisted. "He _has_ , I promise. He's not the same guy that he was back then."

"I find that hard to believe."

Blaine sighed; should have known really that Kurt wouldn't be able to accept this about the other boy and shook his head. "You don't have to believe it, Kurt, you just have to _trust_ me."

"And you can trust _me_ when I say he'll never be able to give you what you want." And when Blaine shrugged once again, this time with an obvious show of discomfort, Kurt's expression shifted back to incredulous. "And you _know_ that, don't you?" He shook his head. "You're really going to give up everything we have because you _think_ you have feelings for that cocky asshole?"

"Kurt..." Now _he_ was frowning.

Kurt, waving off the dark expression with a shake of his head, defended his statement. "What? It's true. The guy will _never_ give you what you want, Blaine. He's just not the sort."

But Blaine was shaking his head, his arms folded defensively at the accusations his ex threw at him. Though there was a definite chance Kurt was right, Blaine wasn't ready to hear it and was shaking his head. "What he is or isn't doesn't change anything, Kurt. This doesn't have anything to do with what _he_ feels. This is about me."

"And you're in love with him."

It wasn't a question, but Blaine shrugged helplessly in answer, hating the cold, closed expression on the face of the boy who'd once meant so much to him. "I'm really sorry, Kurt."

"No you're not." Kurt offered, his expression dark. "But you _will_ be."

Blaine recoiled at his words, his expression hurt at the aggression in Kurt's words and voice. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Kurt ignored his question.

"I'm not going to wait, Blaine; not going to wait for you to figure out you made a mistake." There was an unmistakable threat in Kurt's words this time; an ultimatum and this time it was Blaine's expression that darkened, hurt shifting quickly into anger.

"I never _asked_ you to."

Kurt laughed at him then, his blue eyes derisive. "Do you honestly think..."

But Blaine was done listening, cutting him off. "You want honesty?" he asked, shaking his head, trying to calm the anger he could feel building inside of him at the other boy's words. "How's this for honesty? Yes, I was in love with you for a long time. Hell I would have done anything you'd asked me to back then; would have done anything at _all_ if it would have meant a chance to win you back." Then he was shaking his head. "But Kurt," and he shrugged helplessly, his anger vanishing as he struggled to explain himself. "You said it was over."

"You were _supposed_ to meet me in New York; we were _supposed_ to have a mature talk, decide how we could move forward past what you did, and you were _cancelling_ on me. You _chose_ not to come. You didn't miss your flight. You weren't caught in traffic. You just decided, for whatever reason, to cancel."

There was a catch in his voice as he said that, but Blaine was already shaking his head, ignoring it. "I _told_ you why. A friend needed me!"

"A friend?"

Blaine hesitated, sensing something in the way Kurt spoke those two words before nodding his head. "Yes. A friend."

"Care to clarify _exactly_ who that friend was?"

He realised then that – somehow – Kurt had discovered the identity of the friend for whom he'd skipped their Christmas together... and that he didn't like it one bit.

Just as he'd known he wouldn't.

He sighed, shaking his head, refusing to answer the question with anything more than, "You know who it was."

"You cancelled our Christmas!"

"Kurt..."

"And you spent it with _Sebastian!"_

"Because he _needed_ me!"

And when Kurt scoffed at that, Blaine was shaking his head. "No he did. He needed someone and whatever _you_ think of him, he was my friend. He was one of the _only_ people in my life who I could _really_ talk to back then and he needed me, so I had no choice. And instead of taking me at my word and giving me that _one_ chance, you gave up on me. Just like that. Just wrote me off, and you know what Kurt? I moved on. I didn't know it at the time, didn't realise what was happening until it was too late, but there's nothing I can do to change it."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something then but Blaine continued before he got the chance. "It was Sebastian who was there for me when I needed him, Sebastian who took the time to listen when I needed someone to talk to. He was _there_ for me like you haven't been since you left for New York." He lifted his chin then, hazel eyes shining. "I'm in _love_ with Sebastian Smythe and I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings or your pride or whatever, but that's the truth and nothing you can say or do or threaten is going to change that."

"You've got to be _fucking_ _kidding_ me!"

"Kurt, I think you need to leave."

Blaine had opened his mouth to answer when his mother's voice spoke instead, and both boys turned to look at the woman who stood in the doorway, his father at her elbow.

"We're talking..." Kurt started to say, but Michael Anderson shook his head, his eyes and voice stern.

"You were yelling, and that wasn't a request. Kurt. You need to leave."

For a moment Kurt remained frozen where he was before rising to his feet, muttering something unintelligible under his breath – Blaine thought he heard the word 'crazy' in there somewhere – as he turned and, with one last backwards glance at Blaine, disappeared out the door.

While his father followed him out, his mother made her way across the room, taking the spot on the edge of the bed so recently vacated by Kurt, reaching over to run her fingers gently through the dark curls on his forehead. "In love, huh?" she offered with her familiar soft smile, her hazel eyes – so like his own – sparkling merrily.

Blaine offered a rueful smile of his own. "Yeah. I guess so."

"You guess?"

He rolled his eyes at that, his smile widening helplessly at the teasing reply. "I know."

She smiled then, her eyes wandering over his face, thoughtful for a moment before her eyes flickered back to his. "Your father likes him, you know."

"I'm aware," he offered drily. Like the time when he'd stayed with them at Christmas, Sebastian and his father continued to get along with one another like the greatest of friends; chatting companionably together long after he'd had the good sense to fall asleep. He really _did_ think that Michael Anderson would have adopted Sebastian in a heartbeat if given the choice; he was so bloody fond of the boy.

"I mean he likes the two of you together."

Blinking in surprise at the sudden information, unsure exactly how to respond, Blaine came out with nothing more than a surprised "Oh."

It had always been a sticking point between the two of them; his sexuality driving a wedge between him and his father, Michael Anderson struggling with the knowledge that his son wasn't 'like other boys'. For the longest time he'd assumed it had been that causing the less than warm reception he'd always given Kurt.

But Sebastian he had always seemed quite fond of.

Of course, he'd assumed at Christmas that this had something to do with the fact that Sebastian wasn't sleeping with his son, and whilst at the time that had been true, that fact had certainly changed since then.

Or not. Since apparently he and Sebastian were back to being just friends.

His mother nodded after a moment when he'd still found nothing to respond with, her eyes studying the surprise on her son's face and offering him a smile and a nod. "He's a good boy and it's very clear he cares about you. I think after everything he's done, how he's been here for you since your accident, your father couldn't help but admit he might be a good choice for you."

"Mum, Sebastian doesn't..."

But she shook her head, shushing him with another of those knowing smiles. "I wouldn't write him off just yet, sweetie. He might still surprise you."


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** Hi all. Sorry for the slight delay in getting this to you. We had a power outage again last night (probably something to with the insane 41 degree heat here) so I got up a little earlier in the morning when it was back on. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting longer than I had to.

So this is it... finally here. The last chapter. :( I will honestly miss writing this one. I've definitely had a great time doing so. I will miss hearing from you guys too. Thanks for all your support whilst I've been writing this.

Anyway, my usual thanks... Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to read this far, and for all those who've followed and favourited this story. It's definitely been a long one, so thanks for sticking with it this long. Thanks especially to my reviewers, I've loved hearing from you guys. :) Your thoughts and opinions are always very appreciated.

mykkila09: Yeah... I sorta thought Kurt would be that guy who shows up out of the blue and is all like... "I will take you back now" like everything is about him. I was like you too... when Klaine first happened I _loved_ it, though I admit there was one moment _before_ it happened that made me a little wary of Kurt. Anyway as the relationship continued, there were huge warning signs. Kurt was totally only ever thinking about Kurt, even when he really should have been supporting Blaine. It really bugged me.

julia3132: *laughs* Thanks the trick, isn't it? Blaine knows how he feels, has the guts to admit it to Kurt... now he just needs to keep going on that confidence high and admit it to Sebastian.

LightningFuryStrike13: Glad you liked it. :P I admit when I started I wasn't sure about putting that scene in. I didn't really want to portray Kurt as a bad guy... and I guess even now he's not. He's just reeling a little from the fact that Blaine has moved on and reacted a little poorly. But yeah... I don't much like him in this.

RHatch89: Agreed. Seblaine for the win! :P And thanks. Glad you enjoyed it.

Darrinia: Yeah... I'm glad you like his parents. I wasn't sure what to do about them. Blaine mentioned in the show that his dad isn't overly supportive of his sexuality... but I didn't want him to be a total ass, so I wrote him a little differently. And yeah... finally Blaine had admitted aloud how he feels about Sebastian. Kurt was dreaming if he thought things weren't going to change when he said he was done. Especially with Blaine spending so much time with Sebastian. :D

Anyways, time to get to the chapter. Once again, thanks to all who've read this and those who've reviewed. I've really appreciated your interest :) I've been playing around a little with an epilogue for this one... I know this doesn't _really_ need one, but let me know if you guys would be interested in reading that, and I'll work to get it finished.

Thanks again everyone, and please enjoy the final chapter.

* * *

It was Sunday evening by the time Sebastian arrived back in Ohio and despite the fact that he was more than a little exhausted and really should have gone straight back to his dorm to sleep before the school day tomorrow, he'd been unable to resist the temptation of a late night visit to his friend.

"Hey! You're back."

He glanced over with a smile at the surprise in Blaine's voice as he said that; it was clear that Blaine hadn't expected him tonight and that he was more than pleased that he'd taken the time to stop by.

"Yeah, I'm back." Flopping heavily onto the couch beside the other boy, Sebastian flashed his friend a grin. "Next time I decide that going to see my father for _any_ reason will be 'okay', just... I dunno... smack me across the back of the head or something."

Blaine grimaced, his expression sympathetic. "That bad?"

He shrugged. "Worse." And when the sympathy in Blaine's expressive dark eyes grew, Sebastian shook his head. "Not a big deal. Anyway, how was _your_ weekend? Did Sam end up making it?"

When Blaine just nodded, his eyes a little distant, Sebastian glanced over, curious. "What is it? Sam have something interesting to share?"

His friend glanced over in surprise as though he'd forgotten for the moment that he was there, then Blaine shrugged with an amused smile. "He told me Brit got into MIT..."

Sebastian sat up, surprised at the news. "You're _kidding_."

Blaine shook his head, grinning at the stunned amazement he saw in the other boy's face; very obviously amused by his reaction to the news. "Nope. Definitely not kidding. Apparently she's a mathematical genius."

"Huh."

He enjoyed the grin that pulled at Blaine's mouth at his reaction, then his friend was nodding his head. "I know, I couldn't believe it either. No one saw it coming. She's doing the whole early admission thing too, so they're all reeling a little; Sam most of all, I think, though he didn't admit anything."

Sebastian just nodded, unsure how else to reply. On the one hand he was stunned. The only time he'd ever really met Brittany was at Mr Schuester's wedding and he would have been generous if he'd admitted he thought her a bit of an airhead. On the other, he didn't really have much to offer as he didn't know Sam or Brittany well enough. "I suppose that's something they'll have to work out together."

Blaine just nodded and it was clear his thoughts had gone elsewhere; his eyes distant. Something else was definitely on his mind and for a moment Sebastian entertained the idea of asking him what it was, but then dismissed the thought moments later. In the past he'd always pushed his friend to tell him what was wrong, but something he was slowly coming to realise was that Blaine trusted him. As strange as it might have been to acknowledge – as crazy as it might have sounded if someone had told him this would happen less than six months ago – Blaine Anderson trusted him. And if something was _really_ bothering him, he knew too that Blaine would tell him when he was...

"Kurt stopped by."

Just like that. Like the fact that Kurt had flown all the way here from New York was as interesting and as uneventful as grass growing, and for a moment Sebastian just stared at him in silence. With absolutely no idea how he was supposed to respond to that admission, he just offered a shrug. "And how is Kurt?"

"He's... I think he's good."

"You think?"

Blaine just shook his head. "We didn't really talk about _him_ much."

Sebastian just nodded. "I see."

He really _didn't._ If there was one thing he knew about Kurt is was that he absolutely _loved_ to talk about himself so it was incredibly unusual and he the very last thing he wanted to do was to start assuming what it was they'd been talking about... _alone_ together. He had a feeling he really didn't want to know.

But Blaine was his friend, right?

"Blaine, do you want to talk about it?" he asked, because they _were_ friends, and if Blaine needed to talk this through with someone he was _definitely_ going to be there for the other boy, no matter how he personally felt about Kurt.

But Blaine just shook his head, this time with a rueful smile. "Not really a lot to talk about." There was a long silence then and Sebastian was about to offer something – what, he didn't know – when Blaine spoke again. "We got in a fight."

Sebastian was surprised. From what little he'd seen at the wedding the two had been well on their way to resolving their differences. The only thing they ever really fought about was...

Him.

God help him he wanted to _punch_ that selfish little prick right in the mouth. Fly all the way here from New York just to get into a fight with a guy who was very nearly _not_ here anymore – and his mind _still_ struggled a little with that thought. A fight that was all because some guy you didn't like just happened to be around a lot. Wasn't Blaine _allowed_ to have other friends? "I'm sorry."

Blaine looked over in surprise then, obviously so caught up in his thoughts for a moment he hadn't expected a reply. Then moments later he was shaking his head. "It's not your fault. None of this is your fault. Kurt was just being... a dick."

Now it was _his_ turn to show surprise because that had to be the first time he'd _ever_ heard Blaine say anything negative about the other guy. So completely taken aback by the response, Sebastian could only shake his head as he attempted to find something to say. He wondered for a moment whether he should ask but didn't want to push him if he wasn't ready to talk about it.

Not that it had ever stopped him in the past.

However it was apparent that Blaine didn't want to discuss what had happened with Kurt because he quickly changed the subject.

"So how's Justin?"

His eyes found Blaine's for a moment when he asked that question, curious as to the reasoning behind it. Then those dark eyes darted away again before he could read anything in them and Sebastian just shrugged. "He's fine. Introduced me to his boyfriend, so that was fun."

Blaine's surprise at that little fact was obvious and Sebastian nodded with a smile. "I know right? Took me a little by surprise too. The guy, Brandon, is one of the volunteers in his father's party. Seemed like a good guy too. The three of us spent the majority of our weekend ducking the senator and his legal counsel and swapping humiliating stories." He chuckled. "They're both incredibly surprised you forgave me for the slushie incident, just FYI." He grinned with a shake of his head. "Apparently you're _way_ too forgiving and _way_ too good for me, Killer."

Blaine just laughed with a shake of his head, a sparkle in those gorgeous dark eyes but otherwise didn't respond and Sebastian smiled, leaning back into the couch and allowing his eyes to drift closed again.

God he was exhausted.

There was silence for a long moment then, both lost in their own separate thoughts until...

"Sebastian, can we talk?"

Sebastian's eyes flickered open again, the amusement from before still sparkling in his eyes as he glanced over; amusement that faded slowly when he saw the expression on Blaine's face. "So serious, Killer..." and he pulled himself back up into a seated position on the couch, turning a little to face his friend. "Does this mean you're finally going to talk about what's been bothering you since I got here?" And when Blaine looked surprised at his words, Sebastian shook his head with a chuckle. "Give me a little credit. I do _know_ you, Blaine Anderson, and your mind has been somewhere else this whole time."

Blaine nodded slowly at his words, an almost rueful smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. Still he didn't say anything, sitting in silence beside him, picking at his nails and Sebastian realised he was actually _nervous_. Obviously unsure how to begin, his friend opened his mouth a couple of times before closing it again moments later with a tiny shake of his head and Sebastian's brows rose on his forehead. "Seriously, Killer, you're making me nervous. What's wrong?"

Blaine shrugged with a rueful expression on his face and in those dark eyes. "I... well I guess I was just thinking the other day..." and when his voice trailed off again, searching for the words he needed, Sebastian chuckled.

"Thinking, huh? Sounds pretty dire." He'd been joking in an attempt – failed as it turned out – to lighten the mood, but when he saw the expression of what he might have classified as nervous exasperation that appeared on Blaine's face at that comment he held his hands up in surrender. "Okay fine. I'll stop being a smartass for five minutes. What were you thinking?"

Blaine hesitated again but this time Sebastian remained silent, waiting with what little patience he _could_ muster and watching his friend carefully as if attempting to pull the reason he was so nervous from his expression alone.

Finally Blaine took a deep breath before speaking quietly – so quietly that Sebastian actually had to lean in a little to hear him. "I was thinking about us."

Sebastian nodded thoughtfully at that, as if considering the same thing, then offered the other boy a smile. "So you were thinking about us and you came to the conclusion that we're totally awesome? Took your time, Killer. I could have let you in on _that_ little secret _months_ ago."

"No..." and exasperated again, Blaine was shaking his head. "No I meant _us_ us."

For a moment Sebastian thought he might have misheard, because surely they weren't about to have this conversation. He'd been almost one hundred percent positive that he'd have to be the one to bring it up and for a long time could only stare at Blaine in surprise. Finally he found his voice again – he had to clear his throat a moment before he could speak – and he nodded his head. "And by _us_ us you mean what we had before?"

Blaine nodded for a moment as if this was exactly what he meant and then started shaking his head immediately afterwards, as if changing his mind mid-thought. "Yes and no."

Mixed signals as far as he could tell, Sebastian just watched his friend in silence for a long moment, waiting for an explanation. When it became clear that Blaine wasn't about to continue without a little prompting, he shook his head. "Yes and no? Blaine that doesn't make sense."

Blaine sighed, looking away then and shaking his head. "It means that I can't go back to the way things were before, Sebastian."

He'd been expecting it of course; had anticipated Blaine would tell him just this were he to broach the subject but that didn't stop the disappointment from coursing through his body at Blaine's words. As much as the decision disappointed him however he tried to keep any sign of it from his face. Judging by the expression on Blaine's he suspected his attempt wasn't very successful.

Blaine was immediately apologetic. "I'm sorry, Sebastian, I really am, but I can't keep..." but his voice trailed off this time and he was shaking his head. It seemed he couldn't find the words he needed, or at the very least didn't know how to express them in a way that wouldn't upset him. He knew of course that if the boy didn't get this out now it would be hanging over them until it was addressed. Best get it out of the way, whatever the other boy had to tell him and they could get back to the awkward mess their friendship would be once this was over.

"Can't keep what?"

Blaine sighed, shaking his head again as a dark flush crept up his neck to colour the ridges of his cheeks. "I can't keep pretending that you're just my friend."

Again, Sebastian found himself entirely positive that he'd misheard his friend – he really might need to get his ears checked because _surely_ he didn't hear that right. His eyes flicked back to his friend's face to find Blaine staring at his hands as he twisted them together in his lap. Clearly the other boy was nervous and silent again, he was very obviously awaiting his response to that comment. Sebastian of course honestly couldn't find anything to reassure him with. He didn't know what the other boy meant by that short statement – not for sure and he didn't want to get his hopes up. Not again.

After a long moment of silence, those big dark eyes of his lifted to catch his own before wandering carefully over his face, as if searching for something there. When Sebastian started shaking his head in stunned silence Blaine smiled ruefully, as if he'd expected just such a response.

"I know, right? It's totally crazy and I didn't mean for any of it to happen. I honestly didn't even notice until after the wedding when I left with..."

"Wait, wait, wait..." Sebastian cut him off, shaking his head, completely lost now, because Blaine _couldn't_ be saying what he thought he was saying. There was no _way_ this was happening right now. "I... I just... _What_ are we talking about right now?"

For a moment Blaine just stared at him in surprise, those dark eyes taking in his expression and assessing it carefully. Then he was smiling again, his expression rueful, again like he expected him to react this way.

"We're talking about me. How I can't do this whole casual thing anymore."

Sebastian nodded, frustrated by his inability to understand. "Yeah, I know, I got that. I just... because we're not friends?"

Blaine was shaking his head then, his expression confused now too. "Not _just_ friends."

"Not _just_ friends?" he repeated dumbly. "We're not just friends?"

There was that rueful smile again and Blaine was shaking his head again. "Not to me." As if he was alone in this. Oh God... he thought he didn't feel the same. He wanted to tell him, wanted desperately to reassure the other boy, but he couldn't seem to speak; couldn't formulate the words he needed to assure him he wasn't alone in this.

Blaine took a deep breath then, his eyes lifting back to his own and it appeared he received some kind of encouragement from that contact because he was suddenly reaching out to trail a gentle line across his brow, his fingers feather-light on his skin and Sebastian found himself swallowing heavily at the sensation of that careful touch. "Because I'm in love with you, Sebastian Smythe, and I don't care if you don't feel the same way and if you'll only ever see us as just friends. I just wanted to tell you at least once." He smiled ruefully, his fingers falling away from his face, even as his eyes continued to trace the freckles scattered across his cheeks.

"I love you, flaws, freckles and all," he added with a faint smile and then, after only a moment's hesitation the other boy leaned in, pressing a slow kiss on his cheek, directly beneath his eye, kissing one of those freckles he'd always been so fond of.

For another long moment he sat frozen. He didn't have any words to offer the other boy; his mind had gone completely blank, what little he'd managed to gather together wiped clean by Blaine's quiet words and the gentle kiss he'd pressed to his cheek. The moment dragged on as Blaine pulled away, those dark eyes watching him in silence as he struggled against the sheer weight of what he'd offered; of exactly what it was this boy was telling him. That he felt the same as he did; that he felt everything that he had desperately hoped and yet had never truly believed he would. It was more than he had ever thought possible; more than he had ever expected from this boy, and taken completely by surprise, he had no idea what in God's name to say to him.

As the silence dragged on, the expression on Blaine's face slowly began to shift; embarrassment and dismay now filling those dark eyes, warring for precedence on the other's face as he anticipated his rejection.

Silly boy.

Fighting through the ragged mess Blaine's words had left of his mind, Sebastian struggled to find something – _anything_ – to say to the boy to erase that expression now creeping through Blaine's expressive dark eyes. But there was nothing. What could he say that would express everything that he was feeling in that moment? What could he possibly say to sum up how he felt about this boy without it sounding ridiculous and trite and generic? Eventually he gave up trying. Words were far too complicated right now and instead he leaned in, catching Blaine's mouth with his own in a kiss born of both desperation and unrestrained joy.

It seemed he'd taken Blaine by surprise if he was judging the sudden inhalation correctly, and for a moment it was Blaine's turn to freeze. Then shaking off his surprise or shock or _whatever_ the hell he was feeling, Blaine was kissing him back with a desperation that matched his own.

For a long moment they sat there, neither moving to close the distance between them, joined only by the kiss they shared. Then, perhaps in an attempt to deepen the kiss, Blaine turned a little in his seat; moments later breaking their kiss with a sudden wince.

"Ah, shit."

His mind more than a little fuzzy from Blaine's declaration and the subsequent kiss, Sebastian found himself struggling to understand Blaine's reaction. Eventually of course the facts of his friend's situation filtered through the fog in his brain and he found himself grinning. "Serves you right, Killer. Next time maybe _avoid_ the brush with death and you won't _have_ this problem."

Blaine just grinned back, very clearly too thrilled with their current situation to express anything like the faux contrition he might have put on in the past. Instead he just shrugged. "I'll try to keep it in mind."

"Please do, because once this furniture goes back the way it was, it's staying that way, crutches or not."

Blaine chuckled at that. "I'm pretty sure my dad and Cooper would fix it for me."

"I'm _pretty_ sure they wouldn't." Sebastian replied with a knowing grin. "Your father and I have already had this conversation. You do this to yourself again and you're on your own. You can move your own bloody furniture."

He didn't look overly surprised by the news. Sebastian and his father were thick as thieves these days. "What about Cooper?"

Sebastian considered that. "I'll admit Cooper _wasn't_ consulted, but if you can convince your brother to move the furniture on his own, more power to you."

Blaine just laughed, shaking his head in amusement at the idea but otherwise didn't respond to his comment, and after another long moment, Sebastian broke the comfortable silence that hung between them. "Oh... and for the record, I love you too, Killer." There was the briefest of pauses then before – with his trademark smirk – he added, "Obviously."

Blaine just laughed, his dark eyes twinkling merrily at his response, nodding in agreement. "Obviously."


	24. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** Hi all! I know it's been absolutely ages since I finished the main story, and chances are none of you still have this one on a story alert, so you may not even see this. But if you do, I really hope you enjoy it. I found the half finished epilogue on my computer the other day, and had a bout of inspiration and decided to finish it.

As always thanks to everyone who took a moment (or longer than a moment, because I know it was a long one) to read through this story; I had great fun writing it. Thanks to all the encouragement from my reviewers. It was you guys who kept me posting as regularly as I did. I always love to hear from you.

mykkila09: As promised... the epilogue. Sorry it's a little later than I'd planned.

PikaWings: Thanks very much. :) And don't worry about not reviewing every chapter. It was great hearing from you when you did.

Darrinia: Honestly... I'm sad too. I had so much fun writing these two. I'll definitely miss this version of them. I hope you enjoy the direction I took with the epilogue.

julia3132: Yeah... it was somewhat complicated. But my pet hate is making things feel rushed and out of character. Those two were simply not going to be on the same page without a lot of work.

RHatch89: Thanks.

LightningFuryStrike13: Thanks for that. :) I'm really glad you enjoyed the ending.

Kurosaki Yukia: :D Yeah... very sugary sweet that ending.

Anyways... enough from me. I hope those of you who see this enjoy the epilogue. Please if you get a chance, let me know what you think. Otherwise, it's been fun. I'll miss this story. I'll miss hearing from you guys.

Until next time...

* * *

It was a strange thing come Monday morning, walking – or perhaps hobbling was a better word for it – through the halls of Dalton Academy on his crutches. The day was still too early for there to be anyone around but even so it felt good to be back. Sitting alone at home whilst the rest of his friends were busy with their schoolwork... Though the idea of it seemed relaxing – and he couldn't argue that physically he'd gotten a whole lot of that done – it had inspired a restlessness inside of him that he had been struggling more and more to ignore.

But now... now he was back; back at school where he could attend his classes, see his friends again... and spend more time with Sebastian.

He couldn't lie that the main reason for his wanting to return revolved mostly around his friend. Or boyfriend now, as strange as the thought was, given what had happened the night before.

It was still hard to believe – it seemed _crazy_ – and he was still having a hard time wrapping his head around it. The fact that, despite all his doubts and fears to the contrary, despite the warnings from every single person in his life, he and Sebastian were finally – _finally_ – a couple.

Even now the idea of it seemed ludicrous, and he half believed that going to see him now would only result in the other boy confirming that it was all some kind of fantastic dream that he had to wake up from. Sebastian had, after all, been one of the greatest obstacles to their being in a relationship. From the very beginning he'd been adamantly against anything serious, going out of his way to remind him that it would never happen. That he simply wasn't 'that guy'.

Turns out Sebastian was _exactly_ 'that guy'.

They'd spent the majority of the evening after their declarations discussing exactly when it had happened for each of them, and it had been impossible to miss the smug expression that appeared on Sebastian's face when he'd explained. Impossible too to be angry with him for it. He knew there would always be an enmity between the two and knew too that there was nothing at all that he could do about it. Sebastian would always feel that way about Kurt.

At least now he had a greater understanding as to why.

Sebastian's explanation as to his own realisation of course had led to a sincere apology on his part that his boyfriend had shushed almost immediately.

"Don't be an idiot, Killer," he'd said. "It woke me up, pushed us forward. If that hadn't happened I don't know if I would have..." His voice had trailed off then and he'd shaken his head. "I just... I don't know what my reaction might have been had you told me how you feel. And then... well only _God_ knows what might have happened."

Of course none of it mattered now. Now the two of them were together; officially the couple they'd already been in the past without even realising it.

Leaning heavily on one of his crutches, he lifted his hand to rap smartly on the door, grinning his greeting when Sebastian opened it a moment later.

Green eyes flickered with care over every inch of his face before dropping to survey his crutches. "Morning, Killer. How're you feeling?"

"Happy to be back," he answered with a grin, before glancing down at his crutches. "Although I think all that rest has made me a lightweight where, you know... _walking_ is concerned."

"If you wanted me to invite you in, Killer, all you had to do was ask," Sebastian offered with a wry smile, before stepping back and opening the door wide. "What brings you to school so bloody early?"

Blaine just shook his head with a rueful smile. "I just wanted to see you."

Making his way across the room he sat down heavily on the edge of the bed, hazel eyes finding Sebastian as he closed the door behind him before joining him. For a long moment there was silence between them, until Sebastian turned to him suddenly, crossing his legs on the bed, his eyes almost desperate. "I don't know how to do this Blaine."

Surprised at the admission, a little worried where it was going, Blaine turned to look at the other boy. "What do you mean?"

"I mean _this_ ," and he indicated the two of them with an almost frantic wave of his hand. "This whole... _dating_ thing. I don't _have_ much experience with actual relationships. In the past with Justin... it was all some huge secret. There wasn't any pressure to be anything; we basically took whatever we could get in those few moments together we could find. But now... I just don't know how to..."

But his voice trailed off and he shrugged helplessly, as if he couldn't find the words he needed to explain himself. Blaine of course couldn't help but laugh quietly at the sudden doubts, finding himself relaxing again and shaking his head. "Sebastian, you'll be fine."

"How do you _know?"_

Honestly... this almost insecure side of the other guy was utterly adorable; something he'd never expected to see from Sebastian... though that said, the other guy had been surprising him a lot lately. "I _know_ because you have been doing just _fine_ until now."

Sebastian's expression at that was more than a little sceptical, those familiar green eyes uncertain. "Blaine... we were never..."

"Together. Yeah, I know." Of course he knew. It had been something that had tortured him _so_ many times over the months they'd spent together, but that wasn't the point he was making here. He took a breath, considering his words and conscious of those bright green eyes watching him carefully. "Sam told me something the other day."

He'd surprised him; that much was obvious, and for a moment Sebastian didn't say anything. Then, frowning, he replied with a question. "Sam said something?"

Blaine nodded with a smile. "Yeah. He was trying to convince me to tell you how I felt," and at the quick tug of a smile at Sebastian's mouth, an answering smile appeared on Blaine's. "He was trying to convince me – and not for the first time – that we weren't just 'friends who were sleeping together'. How casual relationships don't act the way we do. They don't go to weddings and sing romantic duets; they don't get into crazy fights stemming from insane jealousy. They _don't_ stick around after monstrous car accidents."

"... I wouldn't call it _monstrous._ It was _just_ the one car and I'm pretty sure you didn't even dent the thing." And when Blaine just shot him a dry look, eyes narrowed, Sebastian nodded. "Okay. I get it. Things between us were never really casual."

Blaine shook his head in agreement, his hazel eyes studying the face of the other boy carefully, considering his face for a long moment, and when Sebastian shot him a curious look, brows raised, and a quick "What?", Blaine just shook his head with a quick smile.

"Nothing, I just... Who would have thought, you know? You and me?" and he shook his head. "When I first moved back to Dalton, it wasn't exactly a foregone conclusion, was it? If you'd told me back then that we'd be together now, I'd probably have checked you into a mental hospital somewhere."

Sebastian just grinned. "Probably would have done me some good." He leaned over then, brushing Blaine's mouth with his own in a gentle kiss; a kiss Blaine found himself quickly falling into, and when Sebastian moved to deepen the kiss, the younger boy was rewarded with a quiet moan.

For a long moment, the two just kissed, Blaine's hand tangled in Sebastian's hair, their mouths moving slowly together; touching, tasting... Then the other boy pulled away, licking his lips, green eyes almost blazing as they studied the face of the boy he'd lost his heart to. "You know... it's almost two hours before class starts..."

The suggestion in Sebastian's tone was clear, and Blaine felt his heart start beating madly, as if it was trying to force its way out of his chest. "Is it?" he asked, swallowing heavily as he eased himself further back into the centre of the bed, his hazel eyes riveted on those of his boyfriend; caught.

Forever caught.

"If I was very, _very_ careful..." and Sebastian followed the move, his mouth finding Blaine's as the other leaned back onto the bed, kissing him slowly; deeply. He pulled back then, those bright green eyes studying his face carefully, a familiar burning lust deep within them. "Do you think..."

In answer, Blaine slipped his arms up around Sebastian's neck, pulling him back down and catching his mouth, making all further speech impossible.

* * *

It was over a year later that found Blaine seated at the desk in his room – a room on the NYU campus shared with college football star James Kalen – chewing idly on the end of his pen as he tried to wrap his head around the text printed on the page. A little distracted for most of the morning, he'd gotten little to none of his work done – problematic given he had an assignment to hand up at the end of next week and hadn't even started the thing yet.

Not ideal.

Problem was that the knowledge that any minute he'd be getting a call from his boyfriend to say he'd arrived in town... well it was distracting to say the least. He hadn't seen the other boy for over a month and missed his witty remarks, his bright green eyes and that mouth...

A knock at the door interrupted his musing and realising he'd lost himself in his thoughts once again, he sighed, tossing his pen onto his textbook and admitting that maybe his attempts to study right now were futile. He should probably just...

Pulling open the door, his hazel eyes widened in surprise at the sight of his visitor. "Sebastian?" And startled, he hugged him back when the other threw his arms enthusiastically around him. "I thought you were going to call from the airport."

Sebastian offered him a shrug, those bright eyes he'd missed sparkling merrily. "I wanted to surprise you." He glanced past him into the empty room. "Can I come in, or should I wait until you've had a chance to send all your gorgeous college fuck buddies away?"

Blaine shot him a dry look at that before stepping back to allow the other boy to enter, closing the door behind him. He watched as green eyes flicked between the neatly made bed and the mess of textbooks, paper and binders scattered haphazardly across the desk and saw a faint smile pull at Sebastian's mouth.

"What?"

But the other boy was shaking his head, turning back to him with a smile as he collapsed to sit on the bed, patting the spot beside him. "Nothing at all."

Studying Sebastian's face for a long moment as he took the seat beside him, Blaine found himself smiling, an expression of curiosity crossing his face. "What's got you so excited?"

Sebastian of course just shrugged. "Seeing you isn't enough of an excuse?"

Blaine just laughed, shaking his head. "Come on, Smythe. Feel like sharing with the class here? What's up?"

For a moment Sebastian pretended he didn't know what Blaine was talking about, shaking his head and shrugging innocently. Eventually of course he couldn't hold in his excitement any longer, and shook off the innocent expression, turning to sit cross-legged on the bed beside him, grinning brightly. "Stanford, Blaine! Stanford said yes!"

"Stanford?" Blaine asked dumbly, his amusement dimming. "You mean the university?"

Sebastian just shot him a dry look, his voice heavily sarcastic. "No, the _other_ Stanford." He shook his head with a laugh. "Of _course_ Stanford University."

"Stanford is in California."

Sebastian laughed at his expression. "Geez you're on fire today, Mr State-The-Obvious. Care to add anything else?"

Blaine sighed. "California... as in the state on the exact opposite side of the country from New York?"

"And he's three for three." Of course Sebastian was smart enough to realise his boyfriend wasn't ecstatic about the news and frowned, his green eyes studying the other's face closely. "What's wrong?"

"The opposite side of the country from me?"

Sebastian fell silent then, considering that for a long moment, before finally nodding. "It is, yes. But Blaine... I mean... New York and Ohio aren't exactly neighbours either."

"But this was only supposed to be _temporary_. It's hard enough being away from you for just this one year, but you're studying to be a _doctor_ , Sebastian. So that's undergrad for like... four years, and then another four of med school..." He sighed, shaking his head. "That's eight years at the _least_. On opposite sides of the country from one another. I just... I don't know how we can possibly..."

"Okay stop talking." And when, surprised, Blaine did just that, Sebastian was shaking his head.

"Nothing is going to change, Killer. One year or eight, it won't be any different than it is now."

"You don't _know_ that."

"I _do_ know that, dumbass. Because you're both sexy as hell and I love you more than anything else _in_ this God forsaken world. I'm _not_ letting you get away." And when Blaine's expression didn't change, Sebastian laughed. "Cheer up, Debbie Downer. It's not a big deal. You'll see." And when Blaine still showed no sign of lightening up, he shook his head with a smile, leaning over to press a slow kiss against his mouth.

When he pulled away, Blaine's expression had lightened just a little and eventually, after taking a moment to consider the situation, the other boy seemed to dismiss his concerns, instead offering him a warm smile. "Congratulations, by the way. Stanford was your first choice, right?"

Sebastian nodded with a grin, his eyes flicking over to the course book lying open on the desk across the room. "Soon I too will be partaking in this amazing thing you college kids like to call 'studying'."

As blasé as he liked to be about it, Blaine knew that his boyfriend was a more than adequate student; doubly clear now given his acceptance by a school like Stanford. He'd be willing to bet there were quite a few people out there who'd be stunned by the news. Of course, on the flip side of that, Sebastian's being pre-med at a college with standards like Stanford... he was definitely going to be busy. Less free time to chat, less free time to visit... It was clear that Sebastian didn't see the issue but he'd been through this before and he didn't want to – he _couldn't_ – lose Sebastian now.

Still... he knew his boyfriend was excited by his acceptance into Stanford. Ever since he'd known the other guy, whenever the topic of colleges had come up Sebastian's first choice – only choice really – had always been Stanford and to make him feel guilty about his wish to attend such an amazing school was incredibly selfish.

He knew too, of course, that Sebastian was wrong. He knew what long distances did to relationships and as much as they'd struggled through this year gone past, he knew that everything would change once Sebastian moved to California to attend college. Once his course load picked up; when he was too busy with his studies to call or Skype, when his visits came only on holidays. He knew the statistics of high school relationships once the couple started college and as much as he liked to pretend things were different with him and Sebastian, he knew the familiar pressures of this year gone would only be increased. They would eventually end up fighting, one of them would end it, and then...

"Seriously, Blaine, lighten up. It'll be fine." Guilty eyes shifted back to look back into the brilliant green eyes of his boyfriend to find the other boy smiling with some amusement. "You'll see."

* * *

As much as he'd hoped – _prayed_ – that Sebastian might have been right about it, the next several months led more towards proving his own fears a reality. As his own move to college approached, Sebastian found himself more and more caught up in preparations. As a result their Skype calls became less and less frequent, phone calls became a thrice weekly event and visits... well he'd seen Sebastian when he'd come home for Christmas, but besides that brief fortnight he'd seen almost nothing at all of the tall, now former Warbler.

He'd be in California by now; moved into his new dorm room at Stanford with his new roommate. He wondered how long it would take before things between them broke down. How long it would be before their calls became once a week, and their excuses less and less creative. And how long would it be before the first fight, how long until it all ended, until they just gave up on everything they'd worked so hard...

"Hey Killer! Long time no see!"

Startled from his gloomy thoughts, Blaine's head whipped around, looking over in stunned surprise as Sebastian bounced into his dorm room at NYU. He could only stare as the boy flopped onto the bed opposite – James wouldn't care as he was more than used to Sebastian's occasional boundary issues – his eyes closed like he intended to simply fall asleep right there. Blaine of course knew the guy well enough by now to know that he was simply trying to hold his excitement in. What about, Blaine didn't know, still somewhat stunned by the sudden and unexpected appearance of his boyfriend. "Sebastian! What are you _doing_ here? You said registration was today."

A wide grin split Sebastian's lips at that, his eyes flashing back open as he launched himself up off James' bed and practically bounded the two steps to his own. Blaine, unable to help himself despite his surprise, laughed at the sheer exuberance the other boy displayed, even as he shifted a little to allow Sebastian to flop down on his stomach beside him, slipping a sheet of printed paper under his nose.

He didn't wait for him to read it.

"Registration _was_ today," he pointed out, one long finger jabbing at the paper in front of him. Not at the content however but instead at the letterhead; a small image of a blue crown, and printed bedside it...

"Columbia University..." Blaine spoke the words in a daze, barely able to comprehend their meaning; what it meant that Sebastian was showing him this.

"... In the City of New York," Sebastian finished for him with a happy nod. "Not close enough to catch up for lunch or anything, but close." He shook his head then, laughing in amusement at the stunned look on his boyfriend's face; Blaine's mind was still reeling from the sudden onslaught of information. Then Sebastian gave him a dry look. "Dad is _thrilled_ of course. Going on and on and _on_ about 'legacy this' and 'legacy that' and that if I'm not going to follow him into law then at least I'm following him to his alma mater... blah blah blah. Christ... I'm never going to hear the end of it." He shrugged, flashing Blaine a bright smile. "I blame you entirely for that by the way."

As surprised as he still was by the news, and as great as this sudden and unexpected development was for their relationship, Blaine started to get a horrible sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Knowing him as well as he did of course, Sebastian picked up on this mood immediately, a frown pulling at his mouth and darkening those gorgeous green eyes.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be excited."

Immediately Blaine was shaking his head, reaching out to rest a hand over Sebastian's, hurrying to reassure him. "I am. I promise. It's perfect and so much more than I could have _ever_ hoped for."

For a long moment Sebastian studied his face, his green eyes serious, his expression unsettled by the lack of enthusiasm in Blaine's. "But?"

Blaine sighed, shaking his head again, pulling his hand away even as the guilt continued to eat away at him at the enormity of Sebastian's sacrifice. "But is it what _you_ want?" And when Sebastian just stared at him in blank surprise, Blaine continued. "Stanford was your _dream_ Sebastian. You got into your first choice of schools and you gave it up so you could be closer to me." And when Sebastian just shrugged at this, Blaine's expression became almost helpless. "I just... I don't want you to regret your decision and then end up resenting me for it."

And he _laughed_ , Blaine watching him in helpless confusion as Sebastian laughed at his concerns. Moments later the other boy was shaking his head. "God you're a dumbass. Seriously... you worry too much."

"But..."

"But yes, you're right. Stanford was my first choice school and I've wanted to go there for _years_. Since _long_ before I knew you." And when Blaine opened his mouth to speak again, Sebastian pressed a finger against his lips, shaking his head. "Hush. I'm not finished." He paused a moment, Blaine continuing to watch him with that adorably desperate hope that maybe – just _maybe_ – he was going to say something that would make this all okay. And Sebastian was determined to give him exactly what he wanted. He wouldn't have that gorgeous boy doubting what they had for _any_ reason.

"And that's just it, Blaine. It was before I met you. Back when it was just me against the world and Stanford... well Stanford was one of two schools my father would accept me applying to that weren't Ivy League and as such, far enough away that he wouldn't be able to visit frequently." Then he shrugged. "And Stanford had a better medical school than Berkeley."

"But..."

"But nothing," he interrupted his adorably worried boyfriend. "When I got home after my last visit I had a lot of time to think about what you said, and you were right Blaine. Last year was _hard;_ a lot harder than I wanted to admit and another eight years of that..." He shook his head, the thought even now one that made his stomach ache at the idea of being separated from this boy for so long. "And once school started it would be even worse. We'd have less time than we had even last year and I couldn't do that again."

He shrugged. "And so I sat down and really evaluated my reasons for wanting to attend Stanford, and Blaine... that was the only one. I was so determined to get as far away from my father as I could that Stanford became my dream school. I never questioned it and the idea became as normal as breathing. At least until I really held it up under a microscope."

Blaine, barely able to hope that everything he said was true, just nodded in silence, hardly daring to breathe in case this all turned out to be some cruel dream. Especially the part where the boy he was so unbelievably in love with really _was_ going to Columbia. That he would be so close by and that he really did _want_ to go there. And not just because...

"Did you know they don't even have a lacrosse team? Apparently it's a 'woman's sport'," and Blaine couldn't help his laugh at the sheer outrage on Sebastian's face.

"What're your other options?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Dunno. A bunch of stuff I'm not interested in. I considered trying out for track, but might just skip the sports altogether."

Blaine just nodded, his smile slowly fading away again, and Sebastian knew his mind was wandering back to the facts he'd given him. He knew his boyfriend just had to finally accept what he was telling him and knew too that perhaps only time would allow him to accept that he was exactly where he wanted to be.

"Sebastian, are you _sure?"_

Offering the other boy a warm smile, Sebastian nodded. "I'm sure. I _promise_." Then his smile morphed into a grin. "Besides... if I suddenly and completely out of the blue come to the realisation that you're actually a complete _dick_ I can always transfer the hell away from you."

Glaring playfully at his boyfriend, Blaine shook his head. "Oh ha ha. You're hilarious."

He flashed a brilliant grin. "I know. I try my best." Then he was shaking his head, leaning over to catch his boyfriend's lips in a slow, seductive sort of kiss. "Now..." he murmured against his mouth. "How about you kiss me again and get back to reminding me exactly how much you missed me?"

Allowing himself a moment to kiss him back – he really _had_ missed this – and so very tempted to give in, eventually Blaine pulled away with a shake of his head. "Sebastian we can't." He nodded absently at the door, trying to resist further temptation when Sebastian's mouth began wandering along his jaw and down his neck, his mind becoming pleasantly foggy at the attention. "James could be back any minute."

But Sebastian was shaking his head again, even as his mouth wandered back up his neck, pressing heated kisses against the underside of his jaw. "He won't be. James promised me he'd be conveniently elsewhere for the rest of the night."

His eyes, just beginning to drift closed at the sensation of Sebastian's mouth against his skin, snapped wide again at the sudden information. Rolling onto his side and pushing Sebastian back as he tried to follow the move, he stared at the other boy in amazement. "What do you _mean_ James promised you? He _knew_ about this?"

What started as surprise at Blaine's sudden retreat shifted quickly to mischievous amusement at his indignation. With a nod, Sebastian flashed him a grin. "For a week actually. Guy is so chatty I wasn't sure he could keep his mouth shut, but the guy swore on that signed baseball he loves so God damned much that he could keep this one, so..." and when he leaned in to catch Blaine's mouth again, he pouted when Blaine shook his head, leaning back again and holding him at arm's length.

"So let me get this straight; my roommate has been lying to me for a week?"

Sebastian considered that. "I don't know. Has he actually come out and said I'm going to Stanford?" and then after a brief pause, added, "Or _not_ going to Columbia?"

"Well... no."

"Exactly. So James _hasn't_ been lying to you for a week."

"He's just been pretending to be sympathetic whenever I was worrying aloud about how things would change between you and I?"

Sebastian grinned at that, then he shrugged. "Apparently he's better at keeping a secret than I thought." And when he leaned in again, slowly this time in order to gauge Blaine's expression and whether he'd move away again, Blaine shook his head with a laugh.

"God, you're impossible."

"And you're in love with me, so what does that say about you?" his boyfriend asked with a grin, before catching his mouth in a quick, fierce kiss. "Now... shut up gorgeous and show me how much you missed me."

And, laughing, Blaine did just that.


End file.
